


A Good Education

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With two of his kids out of the house and nothing else to keep him busy in retirement, Danny goes to college. He makes friends with some of his classmates, and that thing where he sometimes hooks up with Claude turns into a real relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Education

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before the lockout, so consider it a slight AU in which Danny never got bought out. The class description is taken from Penn's Fall 2013 critical writing seminar descriptions.
> 
> Thanks are due to many, many people. First, to Lake who encouraged me to write this story, read along, and let me talk out the sticky parts. To Pax, who told me about Wharton and read along. (Any errors in the portrayal of Wharton are my own.) To Hanet, who also read along. To the participants in the cheerleading aspect of the Anti-Lockout Squee Fest and my post-lockout check-in email thread, who kept me on track. To the many, many other people told me they were excited about this story or answered questions I threw out on Twitter. Thank you to all of you for your help and support.

Claude calls from the road. Danny knows it's from the road, because even though he's not playing anymore, he's still in the habit of knowing the schedule. Given the time, Claude has to be in the hotel, post-nap, pre-dinner, that time when everyone tries to figure out what they're going to do with themselves.

"Caelan says you're filling out college applications too," Claude says.

Danny looks at his laptop screen, where the blinking cursor in the middle of what he's pretty sure is a terrible application essay seems to be taunting him. "Yes."

"Why?"

Danny sighs. "I need something to do."

There's a very long silence that Danny thinks probably means Claude is trying to decide whether or not to laugh at him.

"The boys are all busy," Danny says before Claude can make that decision. "Most of the time, it's just me and the dogs. I'm bored."

"Okay," Claude says, "but why school?"

"Why not? It'll give me a chance to do something else with my life."

Claude hmms. "This is your midlife crisis, isn't it? Are you going to college so you can pick up sorority girls?"

Danny laughs. "I'm not going to pick up anyone the same age as my boys." He looks at his essay. "I might not even get in. I have to write an essay. I haven't written anything like this since high school."

"You can do it," Claude says. "I've seen the Marcel Robert plaque on your wall. You don't win that by being stupid."

Danny makes a face at his essay. "I think I just have to start over."

"Well," Claude says, "it's a good thing you don't have anything else to do."

Danny laughs, and he feels better about opening a new document to start over when he hangs up.

*

"I thought you weren't going to school until next year," Claude says when Danny answers the phone.

"Hi, Claude," Danny says. "How are you?"

Claude ignores that. "Why are you taking classes now?"

Danny read over the admission requirements and the curriculum for every program he applied to, and what that made clear to him is that he needs to do a little catch-up work before he starts school. He tells Claude as much and, "It's only one class."

"That's not what Carson made it sound like."

"Carson doesn't even live here," Danny points out. "It's just one calculus class. I took it in high school, but I need the refresher so I'm not behind next year."

"I agree with the boys," Claude says. "I can't believe you're going to school for fun."

Danny shrugs even though Claude can't see him. "It's what I want to do."

"Are you having fun?"

Danny looks over at where his calculus book is sitting on the table. "Not fun like a party, but fun like working hard for hockey was fun."

"Do you miss it?" Claude asks after a moment.

"Yes," Danny says without needing to think about it. "Of course I do."

"Maybe you can join an intramural team when you're in school," Claude says.

Danny laughs. "I don't know that I want to try to keep up with college kids."

"They wouldn't be able to keep up with you," Claude says.

He might have a point. Danny hmms and then says, "I have to worry about getting in first."

"You'll get in," Claude says. He can't possibly know anything about college admissions, but Danny appreciates his easy confidence anyway.

"At least somewhere," Danny says.

"Everywhere," Claude predicts. "They'd be stupid not to want you."

Danny smiles and wishes Claude were there so he could hug him for that. He settles for saying, "Thank you."

*

Danny gets in everywhere he applies.

"Of course you did," Claude says, when he calls from the road to ask about it. "Do you know where you're going?"

"I have to wait for Caelan to decide first." That was the promise Danny made, that even if he and Caelan applied to the same schools (and they did, because in December Caelan's girlfriend thought she might want to go to Bryn Mawr and Caelan wasn't sure he wanted to go away to school if she stayed), Caelan would get first pick and Danny would go somewhere else.

"Congratulations anyway," Claude says. "We should go out for dinner to celebrate when I get back."

"Yeah," Danny says, "that sounds good."

*

When Claude gets back, he takes Danny, Caelan, and Cameron out to dinner, which is more of a feat than it seems with a pair of teenage boys who have conflicting schedules. They make time for Claude, though, more than they usually do for Danny.

"What about you, eh?" Claude asks Caelan. "Do you know where you're going?"

Caelan looks at Danny before he answers. "Alexis and I decided we're going to UCLA."

Danny wrote the checks for the application fees; he knew that was a possibility. It's still a surprise, the way his heart clenches at the thought of it. It shouldn't be that hard since Carson's also out of the house, but LA is a lot farther away than Kitchener.

"Do they even have hockey?" Cameron asks before anyone else can say anything.

"It's not NCAA," Caelan says, "but they have hockey. I talked to the coach." He shrugs. "I'm not going pro, so it doesn't matter."

"You get your pick of schools," Claude says to Danny. "Where are you going?"

"You're sure about UCLA?" Danny asks Caelan.

"Yes. Alexis already paid her registration deposit." Caelan shifts a little. "I was waiting to tell you and Mom."

Danny nods. "You have to tell your mom, and then we'll take care of all that stuff." Then he turns to Claude and says, "Wharton," and then when Claude doesn't look like he knows what Danny's talking about, "the business school at Penn."

"Ivy League," Claude says. "Impressive."

"I can't believe you're going to school for fun," Cameron says. "I don't want to go to school now."

"When you're seventeen," Danny says, "we can talk about whether or not your future involves school. For now, you don't have a choice."

*

Danny's at the kitchen table, dogs flopped at his feet, staring down an integral that just won't make sense, when Claude shows up unannounced. In the kitchen, because it was easier on everybody if he just kept a key.

"Wow, you're taking this seriously." Claude rubs his thumb over Danny's forehead where it's no doubt creased from frowning at his problem set.

Danny turns his scowl on Claude. "If I don't pass this class, I have to take it all over again when I start at Wharton."

Claude says, "You're the one who wanted to go back to school. This is what you get for it," and then, "Want to fuck?" without any transition.

Danny looks at him, and looks at his problem set. It's tempting.

"Come on," Claude says. "You can work on this later. A break might help."

Danny laughs. "You're only saying that because you want to fuck."

Claude grins at him and shrugs unrepentantly. "It might help anyway. Get your mind on something else."

"Your pick up lines are terrible."

Claude grabs at the front of his shirt, and Danny lets himself be pulled out of his chair. "They always work on you."

Claude doesn't let go until they get to the stairs, and even then he just herds Danny up the stairs in front of him.

"Are you looking at my ass, or are you trying to keep me from going back to my homework?"

"Both," Claude says. "Your ass is still great, even though you're retired."

"That's why you come over for sex. Aren't booty calls supposed to involve an actual call?" Danny closes his bedroom door behind them. They shouldn't get disturbed, but enough people have keys to his house that it's better to be safe than sorry.

"It's ten-thirty on Tuesday morning," Claude says. "You work out earlier, the boys are in school, and your class is Monday, Wednesday, Friday. I knew you wouldn't be busy."

"I might not have wanted to fuck."

Claude laughs, and his hands settle onto Danny's skin, sliding up under his shirt. "You always do when it's me." One of his hands leaves Danny's side to touch his lips. "I've been thinking about your mouth."

Danny pulls him farther into the room. "I'm not getting on my knees. I'm too old for that."

Claude laughs, but doesn't try to stop Danny from pulling him all the way to the bed.

Danny sits on the edge of the bed, legs apart so Claude can step between them. Claude undoes his own fly, but Danny helps him push his jeans and boxer briefs down. Claude's already hard, and Danny tilts his head up to look at him.

"I told you I've been thinking about your mouth." Claude rests his fingers against Danny's lips.

Danny takes that as a cue and opens his mouth to suck on them for the few seconds before Claude makes a strangled noise and pulls them away. Danny smirks at Claude before he opens his mouth for Claude's cock.

He knows how good he is at this, but he still likes hearing Claude moan and say, "Danny, _your mouth_."

Danny doesn't try to drag it out, because if Claude's been thinking about his mouth, he's not going to last long anyway, and he doesn't, chokes on Danny's name as he comes, and pets Danny's hair when he swallows.

"Why are you still dressed?" Claude pushes Danny back, hands twisting a little in Danny's hair when Danny licks his cock the whole way.

"I was busy."

Claude pulls up on the hem of Danny's shirt. Danny lifts his arms to let Claude get it off him, and winces when Claude tosses it across the room.

"We're having sex," Claude says. "You can complain about me making a mess later. Take your cock out."

Danny does, not bothering to get all the way out of his clothes, and strokes himself.

"Yeah," Claude says, "that's it."

Danny stops, hand still curled around his cock, and looks at Claude. "Are you going to make me do all the work here?"

Claude bends over and kisses him. "I like to watch." But then he pushes at Danny's shoulder. "Scoot up and lie down. I'm not getting on my knees either."

Danny frowns, even as he moves so he's lying on the bed. "Problems with them?"

Claude rolls his eyes. "You really don't know how to do this, do you?" He kisses Danny again. "I'm just getting old."

Then it's Danny's turn to roll his eyes. "You're not even thirty."

"Not sexy." Claude kisses him, and again and again, and he puts his hand on Danny's cock, stroking it in a loose grip that's not enough to get Danny off but more than enough to make him forget anything but sex.

Danny doesn't realize how much it's turning him on until he asks, "Are you going to get me off or are you just teasing?" and it comes out in gasps.

"I'm trying to make you only think about this."

"I am," Danny promises. "I really am." He puts his hand over Claude's, tightens their shared grip on his cock.

"I thought you didn't want to do all the work." Claude sounds maddeningly composed, and he looks down between them at their hands on Danny's cock, moving to Danny's rhythm now.

"If you're not going to-"

Claude kisses him, deep enough to leave him breathless, and then pulls their hands away and replaces them with his mouth.

Danny groans and does his best not to thrust up into Claude's mouth. He does put his hands in Claude's hair and rub at his scalp, not quite holding Claude to his cock, but encouraging him to stay there.

It's been a while since the last time they did this, but Claude still knows how he likes it. His cheeks hollow around Danny's cock, his tongue playing over it, his hands alternately running over Danny's thighs and cupping his balls.

Danny tugs on Claude's hair when he gets close, as a warning more than anything else. Claude only sucks harder, rolls Danny's balls in one hand with the other spread out over his thigh.

Danny comes with a low moan, and runs his hands down to Claude's cheeks to feel them around him.

Claude pulls of him with a slight pop. "Good enough, old man?"

Danny's too wrung out to do more than flip him off.

Claude chuckles. "I guess so." He flops down next to Danny. It's nice.

"What happened to Kristen?" Danny asks when it's been long enough that he can think again and remember there was a reason they hadn't done this in a while.

"She broke up with me." Claude sighs. "She didn't like that I was traveling all the time."

Danny pats his hip, the easiest part to reach without moving. He knows about that one.

"And," Claude leans up on an elbow so he's looking down at Danny, "she said she didn't want someone with so much emotional baggage. Do I even have emotional baggage?"

Danny hmms. "I always thought your long-time affair with plaid suits left some damage."

"Oh, shut up." Claude flops back down. "I don't have any baggage. I think that was just an excuse. At least you got laid out of it."

Danny snorts. "Did you really come over here just for sex?"

"Sex, lunch, and a nap," Claude says through a yawn.

"I still don't cook," Danny reminds him.

"So we'll order in or go out." Claude turns onto his side, scrunches into the pillow so his nose is against Danny's cheek. "Now be quiet. Naps are very important for NHL superstars."

"I still have homework to finish."

Claude's arm drapes across Danny before he even finishes the sentence. "You can do that later. The nap is an important part of your break."

Danny says, "You just hate to sleep alone after sex," but he doesn't get up. Maybe a nap will give his brain time to work out the integrals from his problem set.

*

Claude goes home to Ottawa when his season is over and Carson comes home when his school year is over. Danny's summer means he has a house full of boys when they aren't with Sylvie, and he talks to Claude in texts and phone calls.

"Best golf game of my summer," Claude says.

"Can you really say that when it's only June?" Danny asks.

"At least I'm doing something. When was the last time you went golfing?"

"Yesterday." Danny grins into the phone when Claude doesn't have an answer for that. "It's not all boredom and lying around here."

"Plenty of time to do that when you're a college student."

"I'm not sure that's exactly how it works."

"What do I know? I got good at hockey so I wouldn't have to go to college."

Danny laughs. "What are you going to do when you retire?"

"Golf," Claude says without hesitation.

Danny laughs again. "You can't golf all the time."

"Watch me." There's background noise, like Claude's moving around or opening cabinets or something. "What are you doing if you're not golfing?"

"Trying to pick out my classes for the fall."

"I thought your program had a bunch of assigned things."

"It does, but I still have to take general ed, and a writing seminar."

Claude laughs and something makes a crashing noise. "A writing seminar?"

"Required. I have to pick one, and there are a lot. What are you doing?"

"Putting away groceries. Just pick one."

"What did you even buy? You don't cook. And I can't just pick one. I have to write about something for a whole semester. It's not going to be something boring."

"Fuck you," Claude says without heat. "I cook more than you do. Send me the list, I'll help you pick one."

Danny switches tabs to his email and sends the link to Claude. "I just emailed it to you. Finish putting away your groceries first."

"Eh, all the cold stuff is put away."

"You're going to have groceries on your counter for months."

"They'll be put away by the time you come to visit." There's the sound of clicking from Claude's laptop. "You weren't lying about there being a lot of them."

"Of course I wasn't. I still have to pick just one of them."

"Mmm." Claude's quiet for a moment, and then he laughs. "You should take this one. Drinking and Cultural Difference. You could write about drinking all semester."

"You're only choosing that because it's on the first page."

"No, come on, this sounds great: 'in some contexts, drinking is condemned, while in others it is celebrated,' 'the role of drinking in social interactions,' 'how intoxication is exhibited in different societies.' You know a lot about drinking."

"Not as much as you."

"Funny," Claude deadpans. "It sounds interesting. I'm all the way through the second page, and that one sounds the best."

Danny clicks through to the second page. "I could take Investment Philosophies. That would actually be useful."

"Boring," Claude declares. "You're going to take a lot of classes like that. You should take something else too. Like Drinking and Cultural Difference."

"My other general ed classes are going to be something different."

"But will they be about drinking?"

Danny laughs. "Maybe. There might be some kind of literature class about books with a lot of drinking."

"Chemistry classes about alcohol," Claude says. "Do you think there's a whole school where all the classes are about drinking?"

"I don't know," Danny says.

"There should be. Million-dollar idea right there."

"You don't need another million."

"And you don't need to go to school," Claude says. "These are all really boring."

Danny sighs. "I know. And whatever I pick is something I'm going to have to write about for a semester."

"Drinking and Cultural Difference," Claude says. "It's the best one. What else are you taking, besides your business classes?"

"Architect and History," Danny says. "It's supposed to have something about how people's experience is shaped by buildings." When Claude is silent for a very long moment, he adds, "It sounded interesting, and it seems like the kind of thing you should think about in business."

"If you say so," Claude says. "It sounds boring to me."

"All of this sounds boring to you."

"Not Drinking and Cultural Difference."

Danny laughs. "You're not going to change your mind about that one, are you?"

"Nope," Claude says. "You should take it and tell me all about it."

Danny says, "I'm not choosing my classes to amuse you," but he also looks it up in the schedule to see if it will fit in with the other classes he's chosen.

*

Summer passes in its usual haze of long days, weeks in Canada, and trips to the shore. About halfway through the summer, when they're headed over to Guylaine's for a last family dinner before they drive back to Haddonfield, Cameron leans forward from the back seat to poke Caelan's shoulder and says, "This is the last time we're going to all be in Canada for the summer."

Caelan says, "We could come back next summer."

Cameron says, "It won't be the same," and settles down, but it sets off a round of "last times" that lasts the rest of the summer.

*

Danny hosts an end of summer/going away party at the house at the end of August. He lets the boys invite all their friends, invites a few of his own, and happily lets Sylvie take over the food.

It's a lot like parties they used to throw, only instead of small children shouting and running in and out of the house, it's teenagers letting the back door slam and laughing as they crowd around someone's phone.

"Two of them out of the house," Kim says, and it's at least the twentieth conversation Danny's had with either her or Eric about Caelan and Alexis moving away. It probably won't be the last; it's still two weeks until they move to LA, and there are probably even more details Alexis's parents will want to work out before then.

Danny smiles at her and nods, and turns away when his phone vibrates in his pocket. "Excuse me," he says, even though the display says it's only Claude, "I should get this."

"Of course," she says with a smile that's just on the verge of being watery; maybe serving drinks wasn't the best idea for the party. "Wouldn't want anyone not to make it because they got lost."

Danny keeps smiling and answers as he walks past her into the house. "You just saved me from hearing again how lucky I am that one of my children will still be living here."

Claude laughs. "I'm sure you planned it that way. How's the party?"

"Good, as long as I stay away from weepy parents." Danny keeps moving, heading up the stairs so no one's likely to listen in on his conversation.

"Sorry I'm missing it."

"You could have come down for it." Danny goes into his room; he knows how sound can echo down the stairs.

Claude groans. "I should have. This is the most boring wedding I've ever been to."

"Aren't you supposed to be the life of the party? Get on the dance floor or hit on one of the bridesmaids."

"They're all married."

Danny laughs. "Hit on one of the groomsmen."

"They're all here with someone else."

Danny keeps laughing. "And you thought that would be more fun than hanging out with a house full of teenagers."

"No," Claude says, "I thought this would get me a lot less guilt from my mom." He sighs, and then says, brighter, "It is at a hotel. My room's right upstairs. Want to have phone sex?"

"No," Danny manages through bursts of laughter. "Not when I have a house full of teenagers and their parents. I have to be the responsible host."

"I bet if I was there I could talk you into a blowjob," Claude grumbles.

"No, you couldn't. The sex isn't that good."

"Yes it is. The best sex you've ever had."

"I've had better." Danny has to work to keep the smile out of his voice.

"You have not," Claude protests, and then he says, "but you should tell me about it."

Danny laughs. "You're not going to trick me into having phone sex with you. I should get back to the party."

Claude heaves a sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't come. Tell the boys I said hi."

"I will. Do you know when you're going to be back in town?"

"Probably the eighth, but I don't know for sure."

"Call me when you get in," Danny says. "We'll get dinner."

"Sure," Claude says. "I know you're going to be lonely with the kids out of the house."

Danny hangs up laughing and goes back to the party, just in time for Carson to drag him over to the cake. "Mom won't let us have cake until we take pictures."

"Claude says hi," Danny tells the boys as they gather behind the cake. "He's sorry he's not here."

"I'll bet he is," Cameron says. "This is way better than some boring wedding."

Danny laughs, and they get a couple of good pictures of him with the boys, Sylvie with the boys, and he and Sylvie on either side of the boys. Carson makes sure he's first in line for cake, but Cameron hangs back and scrolls through the pictures with Danny.

"You should send that one to Claude," he says of one of the ones where Danny and all three boys are grinning at the camera.

Danny sends it with, _This is what you're missing,_ and gets back _:( :( :(_ thirty seconds later. He laughs and shows it to Cameron, who grins at it before he gets pulled away by one of his friends to get cake.

*

Claude does get back in town on the eighth, which means Danny gets home from his third day of classes to find Claude at one end of the couch in the living room and Cameron at the other, both of them looking extremely pleased to be there.

"You were supposed to call," Danny says.

Claude grins and gets up to hug him. "This is better."

Claude's filled out a bit, bigger like he always is at the end of a summer of training. It is better than a phone call, and Danny only lets go reluctantly.

"Are we going out for dinner or ordering in?"

Claude makes a face. "I can't tonight. Hartsy's doing a thing." He makes a gesture that doesn't clear up anything about that. "You guys have homework anyway." The smirk that accompanies that is crystal clear. "Tomorrow?"

Cameron shakes his head. "I'm staying over at Jake's."

Claude shrugs and says, "We're still going," to Danny. "And Caelan."

"Caelan has a standing Friday night date with Alexis," Danny says, and then, just to hassle him, "I could have plans."

"You don't have plans," Claude says.

Cameron rolls his eyes and taps Claude's shoulder. "Glad you're back, dude," he says on his way out of the room.

"Homework," Danny calls after him.

Claude squeezes Danny's arm. "I do have to get to Hartsy's, but dinner tomorrow, right?"

"Yes." Danny hugs him again. "Call me and let me know what you want to do."

*

Claude doesn't call. He lets himself in while Danny is lying on the couch half watching ESPN and half trying not to fall asleep.

Danny props himself up on his elbows. "You were going to call."

Claude puts the plastic bag he's carrying on the floor. "You wanted me to call." He leans down, one hand on the back of the couch, the other on the cushions, and kisses Danny.

Danny slides his hand into Claude's hair - he's let it get long - and kisses back, slow and easy and just the kind of thing he wants on a Friday night.

"I brought dinner," Claude says.

Danny pushes at his shoulders. "Get off me then so we can eat."

Claude gets up from where he'd all but lain down on top of Danny - not a bad thought, but maybe after dinner.

They sit at the table for dinner, Thai food divvied up between them and chairs close enough that their legs rest against each other.

"I guess this means you're not dating anyone," Danny says.

"No." Claude frowns. "You're not either, are you?"

"I wouldn't have let you kiss me if I were." Danny steals half a spring roll off of Claude's plate. "How happy were you that the boys couldn't have dinner with us?"

Claude shrugs. "What's the point of having busy teenagers if you don't take advantage of it?"

Danny laughs and tugs him close enough to kiss.

"Dinner," Claude says. "I'm not that kind of girl."

Danny laughs again. "You're exactly that kind of girl." He stops trying to interrupt dinner and lets Claude tell him about training and Ottawa in the summer and what sort of things Hartsy has planned for this season.

After dinner, Danny puts their dishes in the dishwasher while Claude writes the date on all the boxes of leftovers with the Sharpie on the counter - a rule they instated after a particularly bad incident involving leftover enchiladas - and puts them in the fridge.

Danny turns away from the dishwasher to find Claude already in his space. Claude puts his hands on Danny's hips and backs him all the way into the counter.

Danny doesn't wait for Claude's next move; he puts his hand in Claude's hair and pulls him in for a kiss. Claude steps in even closer while they kiss, his whole body pressing Danny's into the counter. Danny shifts his feet apart, making more room for Claude, so their hips line up.

Claude pulls back for a second, with a look Danny recognizes on his face.

"No," Danny says. "We are not having sex in the kitchen."

"Why not?" Claude nuzzles into Danny's neck, nips at the skin just below his ear. "Cameron's not coming home and Caelan will be out late."

Danny turns his head to capture Claude's mouth in a real kiss and uses the distraction to push him back. "Upstairs. I have a bed."

"I know. I like your bed. But we could-"

Danny intercepts Claude's hand before Claude can grope him and uses his hold to pull Claude across the kitchen. "We could go upstairs and be comfortable."

"Comfort is overrated." Claude lets himself be pulled anyway - Danny wouldn't be able to move him if he didn't go along with it - and twists his hand in Danny's grip so they're holding hands.

He lets go in the bedroom so they can strip off their clothes, which they do in a tangled flurry of cloth and limbs when they can't stop touching each other.

Claude pushes Danny down onto the bed and crawls over him. He settles over Danny, his whole weight pressing Danny into the bed. Everything slows down while they make out for long minutes full of nothing more than deep kisses and the steady press of skin on skin.

"I want," Claude says.

"Yes." Danny pulls Claude down to kiss him again, and again. "Whatever you want."

Claude stretches away from him to get into the nightstand before he starts kissing his way down Danny's body. He stops and licks around each of Danny's nipples, nibbles at the skin covering his rib cage, runs the flat of his tongue across Danny's hip. He takes his time, and Danny is already hard and ready for more than just that when Claude licks a line up the underside of his cock.

"Don't stop," Danny says when Claude does just that.

"Just wait." Claude snaps open the lube and a moment later he touches Danny with slick fingers, just rubbing over him for way too long before he pushes one of them into him. Then he slides his mouth down over Danny's cock, taking him in so perfectly that it's a struggle to keep from thrusting into his mouth.

Claude keeps sucking him perfectly, wet heat and slight rasp of his tongue, and he pushes a second finger into Danny. He's not stretching Danny, just keeping the perfect press of his fingers inside him, finding the place that makes Danny groan.

Danny's close, so close that it won't take much more, when Claude stops, pulls his mouth all the way off Danny's cock, stills his fingers.

By the time Danny can pull himself together enough to protest, Claude is already pressing kisses to the crease of his thigh. He's still not stretching Danny any more than needed to make the fingers already inside him comfortable, and he's avoiding Danny's cock.

"Claude."

Claude looks up at him.

"Please."

"You said I could do what I wanted."

Danny pushes his hand into Claude's hair, trying to nudge him back toward his cock. "I thought you were going to do something that was going to get me off."

Claude chuckles into his hip, then bites it gently. "I will." He kisses and licks his way back across Danny's skin until he gets to Danny's cock. He breathes on it for just a second, long enough that Danny involuntarily tightens his hand in Claude's hair, then releases it with an apologetic murmur.

It can't have hurt too much, because Claude takes Danny's cock in, deeper than before, and finds the perfect rhythm with his fingers. He doesn't stop when Danny gets close this time, and coming is like a crackle of lightning shooting down his spine.

Danny pushes Claude away when his mouth becomes too much to bear on his oversensitive cock. Claude puts a steadying hand on Danny's hip when he draws his fingers out, and Danny puts his hand over Claude's to hold it there, grounding himself against the sudden feeling of emptiness.

Claude doesn't move away until Danny lets him go. Then he kneels over Danny, squeezes lube onto his hand, and starts stroking his cock.

"Do you want me to?" Danny gestures at Claude's cock.

"No." Claude puts his other hand on Danny's chest. "I just want to look at you."

"Me?" Danny puts his hands on Claude, one at his thigh, one on his forearm where he can feel the flex of muscle as Claude jerks himself off. "Look at you. Look at how you look after a summer of working out." He really bulked up over the summer, and Danny can feel it even more than he can see it. He squeezes Claude's arm, and watches Claude's hand stutter and pick up speed again.

"Tell me more." Claude leans over Danny, close enough for them to kiss, even if it's more like Claude licking into Danny's mouth and Danny just letting him. "Talk dirty to me, baby."

Danny laughs, and they're still so close he catches Claude's bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. "That was terrible." He rubs his hand up and down Claude's arm, elbow to wrist. "You do look good. And I like your hair like this." He takes his other hand off Claude's thigh and threads it into his hair. It's a little long, long enough to be soft without being so long as to descend into chaos.

"My hair," Claude says with half a laugh. He kisses Danny again, lets Danny hold him close.

Danny stops moving his hands, just keeps one in Claude's hair and the other still just above his wrist until Claude comes all over Danny's stomach.

Claude breathes harshly against Danny's cheek for a couple of seconds before he flops over onto the bed next to him. "How is this not the hottest sex you've ever had?"

It takes Danny a moment before he can place the conversation, and then he snorts. "Are you still upset about that?"

"That was some pretty awesome sex. I think it deserves a place in the best."

"Top twenty," Danny concedes.

"Top twenty," Claude grumbles. "Top ten."

"I'm older," Danny says. "I've had more sex than you."

"You were married. I thought married sex was supposed to be boring."

Danny shoves at Claude's shoulder. "I'm not telling you about my sex life with Sylvie."

"I can't decide," Claude says after a moment, "if that's a good thing or a bad thing." He kisses Danny's cheek and gets out of bed.

Danny closes his eyes and stays where he is while he listens to the water in the bathroom come on. He opens them again at the wet smack of a washcloth landing on his chest.

"You're not going to do it for me?" Danny half-heartedly cleans himself up, enough that he can sleep comfortably. "This is dropping to top thirty."

Claude laughs and takes the washcloth back to the bathroom. "You already said top twenty. You can't take it back now." He lies down next to Danny, shoulder and arm pressed to Danny's. "I missed you."

Danny chuckles. "You sound so surprised."

"We usually don't see each other much over the summer," Claude says with a shrug Danny can feel against his own shoulder. "I don't usually miss you."

"You're getting older."

"I'm not that old." Claude nudges Danny with an elbow. "Did you miss me?"

Danny nudges him back. "I missed the sex."

Claude huffs. "Even though it's only top twenty?"

Danny shrugs. "I'm not having sex with anyone else. I miss it."

Claude pats Danny's thigh. "I'm going to make it to top ten."

Danny laughs. "That might have to wait until next summer. Neither of us is going to have time for that."

"I get days off. How busy is school going to keep you?"

"Very. I have class every day, and tons of homework." Danny scrubs his hands over his face. "I understand how the boys feel now."

Claude props himself up and looks down at Danny for a moment before he lies down again. "You love it. You were bored, and you like working hard."

It's true, and while Danny still feels out of practice when it comes to the whole school part of it, he knows it's going to be familiar soon enough. "I don't hate it."

"You love it," Claude says again. "How are your classes?"

"Good. Mostly intro stuff, but good. The writing seminar is hard," Danny elbows Claude, "and writing about drinking isn't as much fun as it sounds."

Claude laughs. "You actually picked that one?"

"Yes." Danny elbows him again. "And you're going to help me talk out some of my essays."

"No way. I didn't sign up for more school."

"It was your idea. You're going to help."

"I'm going to be busy," Claude says, "playing a full season of hockey."

"If you have enough time to try to make it into my top ten of sex, you have enough time to talk about my essays."

Claude sighs. "I was going to make time for sex."

"No sex without helping with my work. I'll come run drills with you."

Claude's silent for a moment, and then he says, "I thought you weren't going to tell me about your married sex life."

Danny bursts into laughter.

"Come on," Claude says, and Danny can hear the grin in his voice, "trading chores for sex? That's definitely a married people trick."

"I like to think of it as rewarding you for good behavior," Danny says, "like you do when training dogs."

There's a moment where he has to wait for Claude's reaction, but then Claude starts laughing, and Danny barely stopped for the conversation.

"I did miss you," Danny says.

"Good," Claude says. "Have you been making friends so you're not lonely?"

Danny pokes Claude in the side. "I have friends who aren't you."

"Uh-huh. Are you making friends with the kids in your classes?"

"It's only been four days."

Claude nudges him. "You always knew who was going to make it four days into training camp."

"It's not exactly the same thing."

"Predictions, Briere. Who's going to make it? Who are the captains?"

"It's a business school. They're all captains." Danny pats the easiest patch of Claude's skin to reach. "My management class small group meets on Monday. I might know more about them after that."

"I expect a full report."

"Sure." Danny sits up. "I should take the dogs out."

Claude sits up and puts a restraining hand on Danny's shoulder. "I'll do it." He gets out of bed and stretches. It's a good look for him.

"Your ass looks great."

Claude turns his head and smirks over his shoulder as he bends over to get his pants.

*

The TA for Danny's management class small group starts out the class by introducing herself as Andrea and giving them the same overview they got from the main lecture about what the purpose of the small group is. Then she says, "You're going to be spending a lot of time together this semester, so we're going to start with introductions. We'll go around the room. Tell us your name, where you're from, and why you're at Wharton."

She gestures at the boy next to her to start.

"Aaron," he says with a drawl. He's wearing cargo shorts and a t-shirt, and has light brown hair curling out from under his hat. "I'm from Dallas. I'm planning to join my family's sporting goods business."

The boy next to him, in jeans and a plain black v-neck, his body language also more pared down than Aaron's, says, "Caleb, Monroeville. I've always been interested in the working of organizations."

"Kayla," is the next person, a girl who leans forward and speaks with the calm certainty of a person who knows who she is. "I'm from Pittsburgh. I've done a lot of volunteer work, and I want to work in nonprofit development."

The girl next to her smiles at the room, everything about her, from her clothes to her smile, more casual than Kayla. "I'm Sarah. I'm from San Rafael. California. I'm part of a group of women gamers, and we want to start our own video game company. I wasn't interested in development, so I'm going to business school and everyone else is doing computer science."

"Hunter," says the boy next to her, expensive haircut and designer jeans. "I'm from New Haven, Connecticut. I'm planning to get my MBA at Wharton, so undergrad here makes sense."

"Zack," is next to him, similar look but less polished. "I grew up here in Philly. I'm planning to go into banking."

"Danny," Danny says when it's his turn. "I'm from Gatineau, Quebec, but I've been here in Philly for ten years. I used to play hockey" - a couple of the kids look at him with more attention - "but I've always been interested in finance. My youngest son is still in high school here, so I didn't want to leave to go to school."

The boy on his other side says, "I'm Connor from Portland," with a lazy smile that fits with Portland's reputation. "I love baking, and I want to learn enough about business to open my own vegan bakery."

The next person, a tan girl with freckles, says, "Caitlin. I'm from Australia. I've always wanted to study in the States, and this was a good choice."

The last person is a girl in perfectly fitting, expensive clothes who says, "Hi, I'm Taylor. I'm from Philly too, and I have what it takes to make other people money. I just need the structured learning and connections Wharton can provide."

Once Taylor's done, Andrea continues on with their discussion topic for the day.

It is a lot like training camp, although Danny might not have made that comparison if Claude hadn't brought it up. They're getting to know each other, see how they fit together as a group. Danny judges his participation against how he would approach training camp, and watches the others to see if he can answer Claude's question about who the captains are. Leaders tend to emerge even from a group of leaders.

*

Danny's idly flipping through takeout menus when his phone rings. He glances at the screen and then asks Claude, "How was camp?" when he answers it.

Claude groans. "I don't remember being this tired during camp."

Danny laughs. "Time blurs your memory. And you're getting older."

"Fuck you," Claude shoots back. "Even my rookie is tired."

"Eh," Danny says with a shrug, "he's not used to it yet."

"If I'm any measure of it, he won't ever be used to it," Claude says. "I think I'm even too tired to eat."

Danny laughs again. "I haven't eaten and the boys are with Sylvie. Want me to bring you dinner?"

"Yes, _please_." Claude pauses. "For both of us?"

"Yes," Danny says. "I'll feed your rookie too."

They figure out what they want, and then Danny calls it in, picks it up, and takes it over to Claude's. The door is unlocked, so he just lets himself in and goes up the stairs to find Claude and his rookie sprawled out on the couches watching TV.

"Hi," Claude says, tipping his head over the back of the couch. He waves at the rookie. "Danny, rookie. Rookie, Danny."

Danny holds out his hand to the rookie. "Danny Briere."

"Yeah." The rookie shakes his hand. "I know. I mean-"

Danny ignores Claude's laughter.

The rookie takes a deep breath and says, "John-Michael Di Gregorio."

"Nice to meet you," Danny says. He cuffs Claude lightly across the back of the head for continuing to laugh. "Don't get up." He brings them plates and forks from the kitchen and nudges Claude over to make room on the couch.

Claude kicks at his ankle once they all have food. "It's Monday. Did you figure out who's going to make it?"

"I'm in business school," Danny explains to John-Michael. "I think they're all going to make it. They all got into Wharton, and they have solid reasons for being there." He takes a bite of his pasta.

Claude says, "Tell me who the captains are."

"I told you," Danny says, "they're all captains." He knows what Claude means, though, so he also tells him, "Kayla's going to be the leader of our group. She has the personality for it. Some of the other ones are going to have to grow into it a little." He tells Claude and John-Michael about the rest of his class while they eat, and then asks them about training camp and gets the rundown of who the captains in their group are.

John-Michael gets up when they're done and takes plates, forks, and containers to the kitchen. Then he picks up his phone off the coffee table and says, "I'm going to crash. Nice to meet you."

"You too," Danny says, and turns to Claude to find him laughing.

"I think he's giving us some privacy," Claude says after they hear the click of John-Michael's door closing. Claude pushes into Danny's space and kisses him. "Want to take advantage of it?"

Danny kisses back for a couple of minutes before he has to pull away and laugh. "I'm in college and you're in training camp and we're making out on the couch," he explains, and then he has Claude chuckling too.

"We could go to my room," Claude suggests.

"I have class tomorrow," Danny says with real regret. "And I have a writing assignment I still need to go over."

Claude makes a face, but then leans in to kiss Danny gently. "Thanks for dinner." 

"You're welcome." Danny stands and pats down his pockets to make sure he has his wallet, phone, and keys. "Next time it's your turn." He leaves with Claude still grinning after him.

*

Danny's on his way into econ on Wednesday morning when someone calls his name. He turns, and a hand waves at him.

"Sarah," he says when the girl attached to the hand reaches him.

She grins at him. "Right. I was hoping someone from our section would also be in this. This class is going to be a killer without a study group, and since we're going to spend time together anyway, it makes sense." She looks past him and calls, "Caleb!"

Danny turns to smile at Caleb, who nods at both of them.

"Awesome," Sarah says. "I was just telling Danny we should be a study group."

"Sure," Caleb says, and he gestures them through the door. "Where are we sitting?"

"Fourth row?" Sarah suggests, and barely waits for their nods before she leads them down to a span of empty seats in the fourth row.

They've barely sat down before Hunter jostles his way into their row and sits down next to Danny.

"Oh, good," Sarah says. "You can be in our study group too."

Hunter takes off his sunglasses and squints at her. "You're too cheerful for a nine a.m. class." Then, to Danny, he says, "You played hockey? That's seriously how you're going to introduce yourself?"

Danny's not sure where this is going so, "It's true," seems like the best answer.

Hunter snorts. "You played hockey. You," and here he points at Danny, "scored with a minute to to go in game seven of the Stanley Cup Final to tie the game so Claude Giroux could win it in overtime." He looks past Danny at Sarah and Caleb. "You have no idea what we're talking about, do you?"

"Hockey," Sarah deadpans.

Caleb shrugs. "It was good?"

Hunter sighs. "Yes, it was good. I can't believe you're going to business school now."

"I was bored," Danny says with a slight smile. "And I really am interested in all of this."

Sarah leans over to catch their attention. "That means you're good under pressure, right? That's good. We'll need you in our study group. You too," she says to Hunter, "if you want."

Hunter looks the three of them over. "I suppose," he says. "You can't be complete idiots if you got into Wharton."

Sarah stares at him for a second before she says, dryly, "Thanks for the endorsement," and then everyone quiets down for the lecture.

*

The whole idea of the management class is that they do a project for a local nonprofit, so the lecture section the second week of school is taken up with representatives from local organizations presenting their case for why each group should choose them. Their job in recitation the next Monday is to work as a group to rank the projects in the order they want to work on them.

"Put CHOP at the top of our list," Zack says. "The Children's Hospital," he explains to the people looking confused. "They do good work."

"No way," Taylor says. "We have to think strategically. Everyone's going to want CHOP. We're not just choosing the organizations; we're also competing against the other sections."

"The clinic," Hunter says. There's a pause, and he looks around the room and shrugs. "A couple of you are gay or bi, right? Personal interest should push that up the list, and it might not for the other groups." When there's another moment of silence, he sighs and says, "I'm not stereotyping. My best friend's gay; I know how to be an ally."

"I think we're going about this the wrong way," Kayla says when no one else picks up the topic. "Taylor's right that we have to think strategically, but let's think strategically about what we can do. We should match our skills with what they need from us."

"Like if none of us has ever actually created an educational program," Connor says, "maybe we don't want to choose CHOP."

"Exactly." Kayla looks around the room. "I've done fundraising before. Anyone else have experience that matches what any of these groups need?"

"I've been involved in a lot of small business marketing conversations," Aaron says.

Kayla gets up and writes "Aaron - marketing" and "Kayla - fundraising" on the board at the front of the room.

"Does cooking for bake sales count?" Connor asks, and Kayla writes it on the board.

"I've been part of a lot of charity events," Danny says.

Before anyone else can contribute, Hunter says, "We have Danny," and everyone either looks at Danny or Hunter, who rolls his eyes. "Does no one else pay attention to sports? Danny's a Philadelphia celebrity. We put him on a fundraising event, and we get press coverage and a lot of money for the organization."

"Does that count as cheating?" Caitlin asks.

"Wouldn't it be worse to have an advantage and not use it?"

"Maybe," Caleb says, "we should ask Danny how he feels about that."

Everyone else quiets, and they all look at Danny.

"This is our project," Danny says, "and we should all have a part in it, but, yes, if you want to use my name, we can do that."

Kayla writes "Danny - fundraising, name recognition" on the board. "Anyone else?" No one answers, and she taps the board and goes back to her seat. "So we're looking at fundraisers as our top choices."

"If we're talking about things other than interest in the cause," Caleb says, "let's talk about accessibility. I work, so long bus rides are going to be hard for me to schedule."

"I drive to campus," Danny says. "I can drive people to the client site."

"And I have a Zipcar membership," Hunter says. "If Danny can take five people," Danny nods, "that's ten of us and we don't have to worry about the bus."

"Then we're back to what we want while," Sarah says with a nod at Taylor, "thinking about what other groups are going to want."

"The fundraisers," Taylor says, "are the homeless shelter, the preschool, and the food program."

"Management 100 does a fundraiser for the food program every year," Zack says. He shrugs when everyone looks at him. "I'm from here. I've heard about it. I don't know if that makes it more or less attractive to other groups."

"The preschool still has the kid angle," Aaron says. "That'll probably put it higher on people's lists."

"Is anyone going to want to take on the homeless shelter?" Kayla asks. "It's important but not very glamorous."

"Anna's done volunteering at a homeless shelter," Caitlin says. "Her group might want it."

"I really want to do a bake sale," Connor says, "but if we do the food program, we're going to set a new standard for what they can get out of this class if Danny's name is really that big a draw. Do we want to do that to future groups?"

Hunter rolls his eyes, but it makes everyone else look thoughtful.

"What if we do homeless shelter, preschool, food program?" Sarah asks. "There's probably less competition for the shelter than for the preschool, and if we end up with the food program, it's still a fundraiser, and we'll just raise the bar for next year."

Nobody objects, and Sarah gets up to write it on the board.

"You'll want to rank all of them," Andrea says. "There's no guarantee you'll get one of your top three."

"The clinic's next," Caleb says. "Aaron has marketing experience, and the personal interest angle too." He nods at Hunter, and Sarah writes it on the board. "That just leaves the educational programs."

"CHOP next," Danny says. "I've worked with them before, and Zack wanted them higher on the list."

"And that's the mentoring program last," Sarah says, writing it down.

They all look at the list.

"Anything anyone would change?" Kayla asks.

"I think we're good," Connor says when everyone's silent. "That was easy. We're going to rock this thing. High-five!" He actually does high-five Caitlin, who's sitting next to him, and everyone relaxes into grins and laughter.

*

Danny's used to watching draft pick negotiations and lotteries; the selection process for which group ends up with which project doesn't seem all that complicated in comparison. Half the groups have CHOP at the top of their list and the preschool in their top two. One of the other groups has the clinic as their first choice. The group Caitlin leans over and says is Anna's group has the homeless shelter as their third choice. In the end, it's not that tough for Danny's group; the two groups with first choices no one else shared get their picks, and there's a combined negotiation and fairness formula to assign the others. They get the homeless shelter fundraiser first thing and sit back and watch the way the other teams get assigned.

The class discussion that follows is all about decision making, both how groups made their lists and how projects were divided out to groups. Danny's group gets called on first, since they were one of the groups that got their first choice without any hassle.

"Taylor suggested we think strategically," Connor says, "so we thought about what other groups would want."

"And Kayla suggested we think about our skills," Taylor says. "Our group has people who've worked in fundraising before, so that helped narrow down our top choices."

Someone from the other group - the one that ended up with the clinic - says, "We started with what we wanted. One of Mckenna's moms is a doctor and the other one's a nurse, and she convinced us helping out an lgbt health clinic would be a good thing to do."

The other groups either didn't think strategically the way Danny's group did, or they started with what they wanted and they just all wanted the child-related projects.

"High-five," Connor says at the end of class, and he does actually go around and high-five their whole group. It gets them all laughing, and almost everyone joins in to high-five each other.

"We definitely have the best group," Hunter says, just a little too loud for a classroom where the rest of the class hasn't all left yet.

"Modest too," Sarah says, which defuses the tension a little, and their group splits up with Taylor calling a reminder after them that they're meeting tomorrow afternoon.

Caleb and Sarah catch up to Danny in the hallway.

"Hunter's a jerk," Sarah says cheerfully. "Too bad he's probably going to be good at this."

"We're going to lunch," Caleb says, which means Danny doesn't have to step into that conversation. "Want to come with us?"

"Yes," Danny says. "Where are we going?"

"Away from campus," Sarah says. "If you both have time."

"I don't have class until two," Danny says, and Caleb says, "I work at three."

"Perfect." Sarah leads them out the door. "I love it here, but sometimes you just have to get away."

They wander off campus to a place Sarah promises has great burgers, and they get a booth near the back and a couple of menus. Their waiter does a double take that means he recognizes Danny, but he continues on with his welcoming spiel and takes their drink orders.

They take a couple of minutes to look at their menus, and when they've all decided and set them down, Sarah turns a sharp look on Danny. "Does that happen to you a lot?"

Caleb looks between them. "Does what happen?"

"Getting recognized by waiters."

Danny shrugs. "Sometimes."

"That must be so weird."

"It was at first," Danny admits. "But that was a long time ago, and I've been here for ten years, so I'm used to it now."

Their waiter comes back with sodas and water and takes their orders for burgers and fries.

"So," Sarah says. "I know we're all taking econ and management, but what else are you taking?"

They talk about their classes for a while - Caleb and Sarah both look unimpressed at Danny's choice of writing seminar, while Caleb's biology class sounds interesting enough that Danny notes it down in his phone as something he could use to fulfill his science requirement - before the subject changes to their social lives.

"It's kind of strange if you think about it," Sarah says. "You meet all these people in your classes, and you're supposed to become friends with them just because of that. You might not even have anything in common with them outside of that one, tiny shared experience."

"Isn't that how most friendships are formed?" Caleb asks.

"No." Sarah waves a fry to make her point. "Most of my friends are people I met through the gaming community. We have things in common because we like the same things." She turns to Danny. "That must have happened to you. Friends because you played hockey."

"Yes," Danny says, "sometimes. It's not automatic. There are plenty of people I didn't become friends with, even though we loved hockey and had the shared experience of playing together. And I've made friends other places. Other parents I met through my boys' school, or people I've worked on charity events with."

"Shared experiences," Caleb says.

"Shared interests," Sarah shoots back.

"A little of both," Danny says with a chuckle. "That seems to work with my boys and their friends too."

"How old are your boys?" Caleb asks.

"Eighteen, seventeen, and fifteen."

"Eighteen?" Sarah says. "When you said 'boys,' I was imagining little kids, not people our age. Can you take us seriously if we're the same age as your kids?"

"Yes." Danny smiles at them. "One of the ways hockey makes this easier. Rookies were always about your age, so I'm used to it."

"I guess," Sarah says. "As long as you don't expect us to listen to you just because you're old enough to be our dad."

"No," Danny says. "When it comes to all of this," he gestures at them, and beyond, meaning the campus and the whole college experience, "I'm just as new to it as you are."

*

Their entire group makes the trip from campus to the homeless shelter for their first meeting with Joanna, the director. She takes them on a tour of the shelter, and notes what they're hoping to use the money from the fundraiser for.

"It's a little harder sell," she says, "because we don't have one specific project we're trying to fund. We're just trying to cover operating costs over the winter. Winter is the most dangerous time for the homeless, especially here where it gets so cold. Every year, people get sick or die because they don't have anywhere warm to go. The more money we can bring in, the more people we can help. Most of the money will go to food, blankets, coats. We also need to pay our utility bills and have enough staff on hand."

"I've been looking at your marketing materials," Kayla says. "Some of your staff used to be clients?"

"Yes," Joanna says with a smile. "We have a couple of programs in place to connect our guests with services to help them get off the street. There are chronically homeless who will never get there, and we do our best with them too, but some people can move on. Just about half of our staff members have been our guests, and fully three-quarters of our overnight staff are former guests."

Joanna leads them around the facility and into a room with a circle of chairs.

"This is one of our group meeting rooms. Most of our space is dedicated to guest services, so this is as close to a conference room as we've got." Joanna gestures them all into chairs. "We've done silent auction dinners for the last few years, but we're also open to any ideas you might have."

"A silent auction and dinner is just the kind of thing we were thinking about," Hunter says. "Danny is a local celebrity, and he's agreed to let us use his name to promote the fundraiser."

"Oh?" Joanna raises her eyebrows at Danny.

"I used to play for the Flyers. I've only been retired for a year and a half, so people should remember me."

"They will remember him," Hunter says, "and it's going to help us sell tickets and get auction donations."

"Well," Joanna says. "That's good." She passes around stapled packets of paper. "The top page is our budget for this project, and the rest of it is information about what we've done in previous years."

Kayla's the one with the most fundraising experience, so she takes care of asking most of the questions while the rest of them take notes.

*

They meet as a group to make a list of tasks, and then a list of potential donors for both support for the event itself and for the silent auction.

"One of your signed jerseys," Sarah says to Danny.

Hunter eyes them speculatively. "Or," he says, "maybe something more personal."

"Like what?" Sarah seems much more suspicious of it than Danny.

"I don't know," Hunter says. "Dinner with just him. A round of golf. A hockey game would be best, if we can get the tickets donated."

"I can probably manage the tickets," Danny says. If he can't get the team to donate them, he can always pay for them. "And I'm sure Claude would donate one of his jerseys. Claude Giroux," he clarifies when he gets a lot of blank looks. "He's the captain. People will pay for it."

"You should be on donations," Aaron says.

"Sure," Danny says, and when they divvy up tasks, he's the first name under acquiring auction donations.

"Make sure you find out what it's worth," Kayla says. "And keep track. We want to put that information in the descriptions."

"I know," Danny says. "I've been to a lot of silent auctions." He says it with a smile so she knows he's not upset about the direction, only that it's unneeded.

*

Claude's on the road, but Danny picks a time when he's probably not busy and calls anyway.

"Are you calling me for phone sex?" Claude asks. "Because I don't have to be anywhere for an hour."

"No," Danny says. "I need one of your jerseys."

There's a pause before Claude says, "So you can smell it and pretend I'm there while we have phone sex?"

Danny laughs. "We're not having phone sex. I'm working on donations for the silent auction portion of the fundraiser my group is putting on, and I need one of your jerseys."

Claude asks, "What fundraiser?" so Danny explains the entirety of their plan for the fundraising dinner and silent auction for the shelter, and then asks, "Can we have a jersey?"

"Yes, of course," Claude says. "Can we have phone sex now?"

"No," Danny says with a laugh. "How's the road trip?"

"It would be better with phone sex," Claude says. "But, no, it's good. Hartsy teamed up with half the rookies and stole the other half's shoes. They went looking for them, and they were all lined up just inside the video room. While they were all out of their rooms, the Schenners snuck in and stole the other rookies' shoes."

Danny puzzles through that for a moment, and then decides to ask. "You don't have that many rookies."

"Well, all the guys on ELCs," Claude says, which does bring the number up a little. "They might as well be rookies."

Danny laughs. "You're getting old."

"I am not," Claude says. "Playing with them keeps me young."

"The fact that you just said that means you really are."

"Do you really want to talk about age? You're almost forty."

"In another year," Danny says. "And I'm not old. I'm mature."

Claude laughs. "Is that why you won't have phone sex with me?"

"I don't think you grow out of phone sex," Danny says, "but Cameron's going to be home soon, and I need to figure out something for dinner."

"You mean you need to order something," Claude says.

"Maybe," Danny says. "Cameron has this idea that we need to cook more, so it might be pasta instead."

"I hope for both your sakes that he's in charge of that."

"I can make pasta," Danny says. "It's just boiling water."

"Uh-huh," Claude says. "I've seen what happens to pans you try to boil water in."

"That was once," Danny says, "and I got distracted."

Claude laughs at him. "Just admit you can't cook and let Cameron make dinner."

"Maybe," Danny allows. "Or maybe we'll get sandwiches or something."

"Hey," Claude says, like he's just thought of it, "your fundraiser's going to be catered, right?"

"Yes," Danny says, laughing, "it'll be catered. Our group might do dessert, though. Not me, but one of the guys in the group bakes."

"Baking business students?"

"He wants to open a bakery," Danny says.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Claude sounds like he doesn't quite understand it.

"I don't really get it either," Danny says. "But I guess it's his thing."

The front door opens, and there's the clatter of a teenager returning home.

"Cameron's home," Danny says. "Good thing we didn't have phone sex."

"We could've been fast," Claude says. "Say hi to Cameron for me."

Danny gets up and goes to find Cameron in the kitchen gulping down a bottle of Gatorade. "Claude says hi."

"Hi, Claude," Cameron calls, loud enough for Claude to hear it and start laughing in Danny's ear.

"I should go," Danny says. "Don't forget you owe me a jersey."

"I won't forget," Claude says. "Don't try to cook."

Danny hangs up on his laugh. "Claude thinks we shouldn't cook."

"Claude's not here," Cameron says. "He doesn't get a vote. We have pasta, right?"

Danny checks the cupboard to be sure. "Yes. And sauce." He gets them both out of the cabinet and lets Cameron be the one to fill a pot with water. "We can make pasta without burning it."

Cameron smirks at him. "I can."

"One time," Danny says.

Cameron laughs and puts the full pot of water on the stove. "I think I should be in charge of this."

Danny doesn't actually object to that, so he cedes control of the kitchen to Cameron.

*

"What are you doing for your birthday?" Claude asks when he calls from the road because he's bored. He doesn't say he's bored, but Danny knows both Claude and road trips well enough to know that's why he's calling.

"Cameron's here that week," Danny says, "so we'll probably go out to dinner or something."

"Can I come with you?"

Danny chuckles. "Are you inviting yourself to my birthday dinner?"

"I'm offering to spend your birthday with you," Claude says.

"Cameron and I both have to be at school in the morning, so we can't stay out too late," Danny says, "but, yes, you can come to dinner."

Danny picks the restaurant, and Claude drives, "So you can drink," he says.

"I have class at eight tomorrow," Danny says. "I'm not drinking much even if it is my birthday."

Claude hmms. "What would your drinking class say about that?"

Danny makes a face at him. "That class is not as interesting as it sounds."

Claude laughs. "I still can't believe you picked that one."

Danny shrugs. "I had to pick one of them."

"What about you, Cameron?" Claude asks. "How's school?"

"It's school," Cameron says, and he recounts the indignities of high school to Claude, which mostly consist of having to get up in the morning and go to school. He's more enthusiastic when Claude asks him about hockey.

The restaurant is one they go to often enough that aside from a few looks, they don't attract much notice, and they settle into a table and their usual discussion of the menu.

After they order, Claude pulls an envelope out of his pocket and hands it to Danny. "Happy birthday."

Danny opens the envelope to a card that mocks him for his age. He throws a glare at Claude before he laughs at it, and then he opens the smaller envelope inside the card. He tips the contents out into his hand.

"What is it?" Cameron asks.

"Tickets." Danny shows them to Cameron. "Saturday night Battle of Pennsylvania tickets."

Cameron takes them from him and scrutinizes them. "These are glass seats."

Claude smiles at him and at Danny. "Happy birthday."

Danny reaches across the table and squeezes Claude's arm. "Thank you."

"You never get us glass seats," Cameron says to Danny. "This is awesome."

Danny plucks the tickets out of his hand and puts them back into the envelope, which he tucks into his pocket. "Who says I'm taking you?"

Claude laughs and Cameron protests, and Danny grins at both of them.

They really can't stay out too late, but they don't rush through dinner. Either Claude or Cameron tells the waiter it's Danny's birthday so he ends up blowing out a candle on a piece of cake that he refuses to share.

"Give up now," Claude advises Cameron. "Your dad can be pretty stubborn. We'll have to order our own desserts."

They do, but they don't linger over them. Claude pays for dinner, and it's still earlyish by the time he drives them home.

Claude comes in with them, and hangs out in the living room with Danny after Cameron heads upstairs to finish his homework.

"So," Claude says after a while, "how about a birthday blowjob?"

Danny raises his eyebrows at Claude. "Is that the rest of my present?" He'll say yes even if it isn't, but he might as well push the birthday thing.

"I expect you to get me off too," Claude says, "but yes. It can be."

"Come upstairs," Danny says, and he locks the front door and turns out all the lights before he leads Claude up to his room.

Claude kisses him once they're in his room, backing him up against the door and holding him there. "Don't do anything," Claude says. "Just stay there."

Danny can agree to that, and he helps Claude get his clothes off but doesn't move away from the door.

Claude kneels down in front of him and licks his cock, warm, wet stripes of sensation that aren't enough to get Danny off but more than enough to make him feel really, really good. He doesn't try to rush Claude; it's his birthday, and as much as he wants to come eventually, he doesn't mind waiting, not when waiting feels like this.

Danny runs his hands through Claude's hair, not trying to do anything, just touching him. Claude stops licking him for long enough to smile up at him and turn to kiss his wrist. When he starts licking him again, he also brings his hand up and cups Danny's balls. It's enough to make Danny gasp and tip his head against the door.

Claude switches strategy, putting his mouth on Danny and sucking and mouthing at his cock. It's way more touch than the licking, and Danny gasps again, and puts one hand behind him, holding himself up against the door.

Danny loses track of time in the sensation of Claude sucking him. Claude still isn't working to get him off anytime soon, and Danny still doesn't care. He could stay here in this haze of pleasure all night.

Claude does change it up after an endless time of what he's doing, sucking him harder, teasing at the head of Danny's cock with his tongue. Danny knows he's making noise now, even though he's trying to keep it quiet. It's too good not to.

It builds and builds and builds until he's coming with what he distantly hopes isn't too loud a moan. Claude sucks him through it, until Danny's too sensitive for it and pushes him away. The slight push of his hand against Claude's forehead is all the energy Danny can spare for anything that's not leaning against the door so he doesn't fall down.

Claude stands up, crowding him into the door, and Danny looks up at him, trying to make his eyes focus on Claude's face.

"Happy birthday," Claude says.

Danny's still trying to catch his breath, so he doesn't say anything back, just smiles tiredly.

Claude kisses the corner of his mouth. "You're not going to be able to get me off, are you? I'm going to have to do it myself."

Danny would protest and offer to do something in a minute, a couple of minutes, whenever he can move again, except that Claude wraps his hand around his own cock and that's hot enough that Danny's willing to just watch him.

He alternates between watching Claude's hand move on his cock and the look of pure pleasure on Claude's face. He feels like he can move a little before Claude comes, and he leans forward, one hand still against the door for support, and kisses Claude.

Claude moans into the kiss and then kisses him harder, pushing him against the door and crowding into him. That makes it easier for Danny to put his arms around Claude and hold him close.

"Are you going to come for me?" he asks. "Is that part of my birthday present?"

Claude doesn't answer with words, but he groans and rests his forehead on Danny's shoulder. Danny looks down and watches him stroke his cock faster and faster, until he comes, making a mess on Danny's stomach and exhaling hard against Danny's shoulder.

Danny tips Claude's head up and kisses him, even as Claude leans heavier into Danny, making Danny hold him up with the help of the door behind him.

"Thank you," Danny says after a couple of minutes. "That was even better than my other present."

Claude huffs out a laugh. "Those are really good tickets."

Danny kisses his jaw. "That was a really good blowjob."

"I have practice," Claude says.

They make out for a few more minutes before Claude pulls away. Danny follows him into the bathroom to clean up.

"Do you want to stay?"

Claude leans over and kisses the corner of his mouth. "I was hoping you would ask."

*

Danny invites his study group to come home with him to work on their econ homework. There isn't anything wrong with their usual space in Huntsman, but they're well into the semester and he thought they might like the chance to hang out in something that feels more like a home.

Sarah's leaning across the table to see what Hunter's done when the front door opens. Danny doesn't pay much attention to it because he's expecting Cameron home anyway and he's more concerned about his econ grade, but Sarah, Hunter, and Caleb all look up when the sound of the door closing is followed by two pairs of footsteps and the rustle of grocery bags.

"I thought you were getting a ride with Austin," Danny says when Cameron comes in followed by Claude, both of them carrying grocery bags.

"I was," Cameron says, "but Claude picked me up instead and took me to the rink to work on my wrist shot."

"I'm making grilled cheese," Claude says. He looks at Sarah, Hunter, and Caleb. "There's probably enough if everyone's staying."

Danny looks past him at the clock on the microwave. It is much later than they'd planned to work. "This is my son Cameron," he says, "and Claude, who thinks he still has rights to my kitchen even though he hasn't lived here for years. This is my study group. Sarah, Caleb, and Hunter."

Claude says, "That's no way to talk about the guy who's making you dinner," and there's a moment of confusion and handshakes.

"Do you want to stay?" Danny asks. "Claude's grilled cheese is really good. Or I can drive you back now."

"I vote for staying," Hunter says just after Danny stops speaking.

"Sure," Caleb says with a shrug, "if you're sure you don't mind."

"Of course not," Danny says.

"Oh, I'm in," Sarah says. "You're the one definitely donating a jersey to our fundraiser."

"That's me," Claude says. "You're all in Danny's management class, right?"

Danny gets up to help Claude unpack the groceries since Cameron put his bags down and disappeared from the kitchen.

"And econ," Sarah says.

"Right." Claude pauses and looks at her. "You do video games."

Danny is intimately familiar with how charming Claude can be, so he's not surprised in the least that Sarah beams at him. He is surprised by what he finds in one of the grocery bags.

"You brought chocolate cake into my house?" He holds up the evidence. "It's bad enough that we eat pizza all the time."

Claude grins at him. "It's perfect. Now we have dessert to serve your friends."

Danny puts the cake in the fridge. "And then you can take the leftovers home with you." Claude has a teenage rookie living with him; they can eat the rest of it.

"No way," Claude says. "Gregs would rat me out to the trainers for sure."

"Isn't this a charming domestic scene," Hunter says.

Danny turns to look at him. There's a mildly annoyed look on his face that Danny estimates is ninety percent faked, and both Sarah and Caleb look like they're on the verge of laughter.

"We played together for six years," Danny says, "and Claude lived here for a year, so we're pretty comfortable around each other now."

Sarah's look is skeptical, but the other two seem to accept that as enough of an explanation, and Danny turns back to the grocery bags he's unpacking.

"How's your fundraiser going?" Claude asks them.

Danny glances over at the others and lets them answer.

"Too early to tell for sure," Caleb says, "but I think it's going okay. Our group isn't a disaster, at least."

"Our group is really slow," Hunter says. "We should-"

Sarah rolls her eyes and cuts him off. "We're not going to do everything your way. You're just going to have to get used to it. How's your season going?" she asks Claude.

"Good," Claude says with a shrug. "We're winning more than we're losing."

"I read your rating is way better in this year's edition of the NHL game."

Hunter groans. "You're going to use a video game as a reference?"

"It's the only way I know anything about hockey." Sarah shrugs, seemingly unfazed by Hunter's disapproval. "I've only played it once, though. It's not really my kind of game."

"Not really mine either," Claude says. "I'm pretty terrible at video games."

Claude bought a lot of things, including Lucky Charms, which he knows Danny never keeps in the house, but he did at least also remember to get something slightly healthier to go with the sandwiches. Danny puts away the grocery bags and gathers up the salad ingredients while Claude arranges cheese, bread, and butter the way he likes them on the counter and gets out a cutting board, a knife, and a pan.

"Careful," Caleb says. "Sarah disapproves of people who don't play video games."

"I do not," Sarah says.

Claude laughs. "I didn't say I don't play them. I'm just not any good at them." He smirks, and Danny sees it coming before he says, "Danny's worse."

"Yes," Danny says. "I'm the usual video game tournament loser in this house, but I win two out of three at ping pong."

"He keeps stats," Claude says with a straight face, and now Danny's study group is staring at them again.

"That was only one season," Danny says, "because Schenner didn't believe Sean that I was that good."

Claude pointedly looks at the others. Sarah and Caleb grin at him, and Hunter says, "Why can't you be that competitive with our group?"

Danny shrugs. "We don't need to be. We have to work together, and there isn't anything we can do about the other groups except do our best. Which we can do by working together."

"You should listen to him," Claude says. "He's coached everything from Mini-Mites to Tier III Juniors, and he's been the captain of an NHL team. He knows about being a team."

Danny smiles at him, and he also says, "Stop interfering in our group dynamics."

"I think we can use the help," Sarah says. "Hunter's hanging on his every word."

Hunter glares at her, and she just shrugs at him.

Danny rinses vegetables and chickpeas and gets out a second cutting board while he lets them work it out.

"My brother," Caleb says, with an almost unnoticeable pause after the words, "played a lot of Little League. That sounds like the kind of stuff his coach used to tell them."

"There you go," Claude says. "It's not just me." He layers butter and cheese onto slices of bread and tosses butter into the pan.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sarah asks, blinking at them like she just thought of it.

"Not with the food," Danny says, "but if you could move your books, we'll eat at the table." He finishes making the salad while they clean up in a loud rustle of papers, books, and backpacks.

"Where do you want your stuff?" Caleb asks.

"I'll get it." Danny finishes the salad and brings it to the table where he swaps it for his books and notebook, which he stuffs into his backpack and moves out of the way. He also puts the ketchup on the table and explains, "Claude likes grilled cheese with ketchup. He's got us all doing it now," to the confused looks.

"That sounds terrible," Hunter says flatly.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it," Claude says. "It's good."

Danny sets the table with plates and silverware, leaves a plate on the counter for Claude to pile finished sandwiches on, and gets drinks for everyone. Then he goes into the hall and calls, "Cameron, dinner," up the stairs and waits for Cameron's acknowledging shout before he goes back into the kitchen.

Sarah, Caleb, and Hunter have arranged themselves around the table, and Claude piles a couple more sandwiches on the plate and brings it to the table when he joins them. Cameron slides into the last seat and grabs a sandwich before anyone else can reach for them. He shrugs only somewhat apologetically when Danny gives him a look. He knows better than that.

"Dig in," Claude says. "We're not formal around here."

Sarah shoots a look at Danny that might have been unreadable if he hadn't spent an entire season having his teammates refer to him and Claude as a married couple, with lingering jokes that never quite died off. With that experience in mind, he ignores it and waits for the kids to pass him things.

There's a general lack of conversation for a bit while everyone wolfs down sandwiches and salad. Sarah's the only one game enough to try ketchup with her grilled cheese. She shrugs, says, "It's not bad," and eats the rest of her sandwich without it.

"Do you cook here a lot?" Hunter asks Claude after they've all satisfied their first ravenous hunger and are on to more leisurely seconds.

"More than Dad," Cameron pipes up. "And he's better at it."

Again, it's something Danny's used to enough that he doesn't do more than sigh and say, "I'm not that bad."

"You really are," Claude says, and Cameron nods his head in agreement.

"Traitors. Mostly we order in," Danny admits, more or less in answer to Hunter's question.

Cameron shrugs. "It's true. At least it means we don't have to eat weird experiments like Mom makes sometimes."

Sarah grins at him. "My mom does that. One time last year we spent a whole week eating nothing but variations on asparagus."

The disgusted face Cameron makes is so exaggerated Danny's hard put not to laugh.

"No," Sarah says, "it wasn't that bad. Some of it was good. She just overbought the asparagus and then had to figure out what to do with it."

There's silence for a second while they all take that in, and then Caleb says, "I'll bite. Why did she overbuy the asparagus in the first place?"

Sarah frowns. "I don't know," she says after a moment, "but it's a family legend now."

Cameron laughs. "Mom hasn't done anything like that. She did make a bunch of things from a crockpot cookbook someone gave her once. I think we ate stew at her house for like two months before Carson said he would rather not eat than eat another meal out of it. Uh," he says after a pause, "that probably makes more sense if you know Carson."

Claude and Danny both laugh, and Claude says, "I get it, buddy."

"Your turn," Sarah says to Caleb and Hunter. "Family food stories. Go."

"We don't really have any," Hunter says. "Not like that." He shrugs. "We just eat normal things."

Sarah rolls her eyes. "You're going to have to get some interesting stories, or figure out what you think is normal that actually isn't. Caleb?"

"Um. We always had pie for breakfast on Christmas." Caleb looks at them, looks down at his plate, and then says, "We don't really talk anymore, and that was a thing we started doing because I asked for it when I was four, so. I don't know if they'll keep doing it."

"Shit," Sarah says. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Caleb waves a hand and gives her a smile that doesn't make it to his eyes. It's painful to watch. "You didn't know. I'm gay, and that wasn't okay with them, so." He shrugs again. "It is what it is, and this is nice." He gestures at the rest of them.

"We're happy to have you here," Danny says. "You're welcome anytime. All of you."

Claude starts laughing, and shakes his head when Danny turns to look at him. "And you were complaining about the parents at Caelan's party. You're just as bad. You hate having only one kid in the house."

"I'm not a kid," Cameron says, and Hunter glares and says, "We're his classmates, not kids."

Claude keeps snickering, and Danny sighs. "Please stop helping." To Hunter he says, "I played with rookies your age my whole career. I won't forget you're my team, not my kids."

Danny's not sure Hunter's completely satisfied with that, but he settles down. Cameron asks Sarah about video games, and the conversation changes track. Danny keeps an eye on Caleb, but he relaxes when they don't come back to the topic of his family.

"I see what you're doing," Claude says to him softly in French when they take the plates into the kitchen.

"I'm not doing anything," Danny says.

Claude laughs. "You really hate only having one kid in the house, and you always take in the rookie who needs a home."

Danny glances at the table, where his study group seems to be perfectly happy to hang out with Cameron. Even Hunter's lost some of his air of superiority in favor of enjoying himself. "I'm not adopting them."

Claude nudges him. "I'm going to start a pool. You'll lose."

Danny makes a face at him and takes the cake to the table. Four teenagers, a hockey player, and a retired hockey player can eat a lot of cake, which means there's less left over than Danny was worried about. He still divides it up into a couple of pieces on plastic plates that he gives to Sarah, Hunter, and Caleb. Cameron disappears upstairs after dinner - Danny calls after him to do his homework - and Danny gathers up his study group to give them a ride back to campus.

"I'll go with you," Claude says. He shrugs when Danny throws him a questioning look. "I don't have anything else to do tonight."

Danny goes upstairs and knocks at Cameron's door. "Claude and I are taking Sarah, Hunter, and Caleb back to campus."

Cameron barely looks up from his laptop. "Okay."

"Do your homework."

Cameron picks up the book sitting next to him. "Yeah."

That means he might or might not be working on something for school. "Forty-five minutes," Danny says, "and I'm going to check on it when I get back."

"Okay," Cameron says. "I'll do it. Don't worry."

Danny refrains from the "I'm your dad; it's my job to worry" line; Cameron's heard it enough and he's not really upset about any of it.

Claude gets along well enough with Danny's study group, and the drive back into the city has the same kind of light conversation as most of dinner.

"Thank you," Sarah says when Danny drops them all off, "for letting us hang out and dinner, and the ride. And the cake." She holds up her plate with a grin.

"You're welcome," Danny says. "I meant it; you're welcome anytime."

"Thank you," Caleb says, a little more subdued than Sarah. To Claude he says, "Your grilled cheese is delicious."

Claude grins at him. "Thanks. I've had a lot of practice."

Hunter also says thank you, and tells Claude to keep his head up.

"They're nice kids," Claude says when Danny turns the car toward home.

"They are." Danny grins. "But don't let them hear you call them kids."

Claude laughs. "They are kids, though. They seem even younger than the rookies."

Danny says, "They're the same age as John-Michael," but he knows what Claude means. There's a difference between guys who've been playing hockey away from their families most of the year for years and suburban kids living away from home for the first time. "They're a good group."

"I'm going to start that pool," Claude says. "There will be options for how many of them you're going to invite to live with you."

"I'm not inviting any of them to live with me," Danny says. "I let you do that for a year, and I never got rid of you."

"You love having me around." Claude reaches across the console and puts his hand on Danny's thigh. "Just admit it."

"I love the sex," Danny says, and he puts his hand over Claude's to keep it from moving any higher. "I don't love it when you bring cake into my house."

Claude laughs, and turns his hand over so they're holding hands instead. "But you put up with it."

Danny says, "I don't know why," but he doesn't really mind that much, and Claude probably knows going by the way he grins and doesn't let go of Danny's hand. He doesn't leave when they get back to the house either. Instead, he takes the dogs outside while Danny goes upstairs to check on the state of Cameron's homework.

"I'm almost done," Cameron says as soon as Danny opens his door. Then he stares at Danny. "Is your homework done?"

"Almost," Danny tells him. "No video games until you're done."

Cameron rolls his eyes. "You either."

Danny grins and shuts his door. He does still have some reading to do for his art history class, so he drags out his textbook when he gets downstairs and settles onto the couch with the book and his notebook for the class.

"Notes on paper," Claude says when he comes in, the dogs trailing behind him, "very old-fashioned."

"Classic," Danny says. "I have to do this reading before I can hang out with you any more."

"Sure," Claude says. He sits down on the other end of the couch and tucks his feet under Danny's thighs while he pokes at his phone. Danny gives him a half-hearted disapproving look that does nothing to make Claude move, and finds himself resting his hand on Claude's ankles as he reads.

Danny closes his book when he gets to the end of the chapter he's supposed to be reading.

Claude looks up from his phone and asks, "Done?"

"For tonight." Danny puts the book and notebook down and tips his head against the back of the couch. "Just like hockey, a little every day."

Claude wriggles his toes under Danny's thigh. "There's probably a game on."

Danny's closer to it, so he picks up the remote, but hands it to Claude. Claude flips channels for a dizzyingly long time and only settles on a basketball game when Danny flicks his ankle.

It's not a great game, but Danny's spent most of the day on schoolwork, and it's nice to do something he doesn't have to think about.

Claude doesn't last long anyway. After they've watched most of a quarter, he nudges Danny with his toes. "This is boring. Wanna go upstairs and fuck instead?"

Danny snorts. "How can I resist an invitation like that?"

Claude grins at him and leans across the length of the couch to kiss him. "It'll be more fun than basketball."

"Lots of things would be more fun than basketball."

Claude stops just leaning and scoots his whole body down the couch. Then he cups Danny through his jeans. "I don't have to skate tomorrow. We can do whatever you want."

Danny tips Claude's head down and kisses him, slow and dirty. "You should have started with that."

"I'm saying it now." Claude's lips are red and full from kissing, and his tone is low enough to make Danny shiver.

Danny runs his hands over Claude's shoulders. "Upstairs. And be quiet. Cameron's here."

Cameron is still, going by the light coming from under his door, awake, but it's not that late yet, and Danny decides to trust him to go to bed at a reasonable hour. He's old enough to deal with the consequences if he doesn't.

"What are you going to do with me?" Claude asks when Danny all but pushes him into his room.

Danny rakes his eyes over Claude. He's in just jeans and a worn-soft long sleeve Flyers tee, but he looks unfairly good in it. "Take off your clothes."

Claude smiles just short of a smirk and strips. He's not quite making a show out of it, but he pulls off one piece of clothing at a time, which keeps it slow.

Danny's breathing is rough by the time Claude's naked.

"What about you?" Claude asks.

"In a minute." Getting naked himself isn't as important as getting his hands on Claude.

Danny runs his hands over Claude's chest, strokes down his arms, kisses him and presses close. The last makes Claude groan.

"Danny." Claude pushes his erection into Danny's hip. "You're killing me."

"You said we could do whatever I want."

"I didn't mean this." Claude gropes him, one hand on his ass and the other on his hip.

"Yes you did." Danny keeps touching Claude, but he lets Claude undress him while he does, until they're both naked and Claude's erection is pressing into his bare hip.

"Come on," Claude says. "You're going to do more than just kiss me, right?"

Danny laughs. "I like kissing you." He does it again to prove it. "But I want to fuck you."

Claude shivers and says, "Yes," like that wasn't what he was angling for in the first place.

Danny lets go of him and goes to the nightstand. When he turns around, Claude is on his hands and knees on the bed. Danny drops the condom on the bed and flips open the lube.

"You want me to fuck you hard?" he asks while he lets the lube warm a little on his fingers.

"Yes," Claude says. He keeps his hips steady but turns his upper body to look at Danny. "I don't have to skate tomorrow. You can."

Danny pats his ass with his free hand and then fingers Claude open carefully. He might want it hard, but Danny's not going to hurt him. Plus, he likes the way Claude fucks himself back on his fingers when he decides Danny's going too slow.

Claude only gets more insistent, and Danny's erection is no less so. Danny pulls his fingers out of Claude with an apologetic pat to his ass. It takes a minute to wipe his fingers clean and get the condom on, and then he presses slowly into Claude. Claude stays still until Danny's all the way in him. Then he shoves his hips back, not that there's anywhere for him to go.

Danny digs his fingers into Claude's hips. "Give me a second," he says, trying to hold onto enough control not to come right then, "and I'll do it."

Claude stays pressed as tightly to him as possible, but he doesn't try to make it happen beyond saying, "Hurry up."

Danny bends down and kisses the back of Claude's neck, and then he pulls back and pulls halfway out of Claude before slamming back in. Claude groans, but he does it quietly and he keeps the volume down while Danny fucks him.

Claude wanted it hard, so that's what Danny gives him, gripping Claude's hips tight and putting his weight behind every thrust into him.

When he's getting close, Danny wraps one hand around Claude's cock and uses the force of his thrusts to let Claude fuck his hand.

Claude comes with a choked off cry, and Danny thrusts into him a few more times before he comes too.

Danny pulls out of Claude, rubs his hip, and takes care of the condom, washing his hands, and bringing Claude a damp washcloth to clean him up.

Claude's already half-asleep when Danny gets back in bed.

"It's okay, right?" Claude more or less says.

"Yeah," Danny says. "I'm not going to kick you out."

*

Danny should probably have seen it coming, but he's still a little surprised when he meets up with his study group in one of the lounges in Huntsman and Sarah leans across the table and says, "You didn't tell us Claude was your boyfriend."

"He isn't."

"Really?" Caleb says. "Because that's not what it looked like."

"We're friends," Danny says. It's not like he's never heard this before.

"He picked up your kid from school," Sarah says, ticking it off on her fingers. "He bought you groceries, and don't think we didn't notice that it wasn't just stuff for dinner. He _made_ dinner for you and all of us."

"We're friends," Danny says again. "We've been friends for a long time, and he lived with us for a year."

Hunter narrows his eyes. "Did you hook up with him?"

Danny doesn't answer that, but his face must give him away.

"Seriously?" Caleb asked. "I mean, I know what it looked like, but I didn't know you were actually." He waves a hand. "You hook up with guys?"

"Don't we have a problem set to work on?"

"This is way more interesting," Sarah says.

Danny sighs. He's not getting out of this one. "I'm bi," he says to Caleb. "Friends and family know, but it's not public knowledge so please don't spread it around. Claude and I are friends."

"Friends with benefits," Hunter says. "And Claude's out - bi, not gay," he clarifies for Sarah and Caleb. "That puts the whole getting one of his signed jerseys thing into perspective."

Danny takes a deep breath. He's dealt with enough rookies and wannabe superstar kids on the boys' teams to be able to be calm about this. His voice is only a little tight when he says, "He would have donated it anyway. We're friends, and he does believe in giving back to the community."

Hunter opens his mouth, but it's Caleb who speaks first and says, "Lay off," to Hunter. To Danny he says, "Okay. We get that, but do you really think you're just friends?"

"That was not just friends," Sarah says. "That wasn't even just friends with benefits. That was total boyfriend behavior."

That at least puts Danny back on somewhat familiar ground. "He's not my boyfriend," he says as firmly as he can. "Now, we have a problem set to work on, and not that much time to do it."

They all look dubious, but Danny's used his best dad-captain-coach voice, and it works well enough that they spread out their books and notebooks and get to work on the problem set.

*

Danny calls Claude when he gets home from class, hoping to catch him between practice and his nap.

"Hey," Claude drawls into the phone.

"Hi," Danny says. "Did I wake you up?"

"I wasn't quite asleep," Claude says.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Well," Danny says, "this might not be." He relates the conversation with his study group to Claude, who laughs at their insistence that they must be more than just friends; Claude has dealt with that just as long as Danny has. Danny winds down to the end of the conversation, and then asks, "Is it okay that they know we hook up?"

"Too late to ask that question," Claude says, "but yeah. They're your friends. You can tell them whatever you want."

"Your friends don't know," Danny says.

"My friends are assholes who would chirp us both forever," Claude says. "Most of them. Tony knows. And Jason, I think."

"You think?" Danny asks with a laugh.

"I was drunk," Claude says. "I think I said something about your ass, but I don't really remember."

Danny chuckles. "Of course you did. Well, I told them I'm not out publicly and asked them not to spread it around."

"I haven't told anyone who would do that," Claude says, "and I won't, even if I am drunk."

"I know you won't," Danny says, "and I won't tell anyone who would either."

"Okay, good," Claude says. His voice breaks into a yawn.

"Good," Danny repeats. "Now go take your nap."

"Okay," Claude says. "Watch my game."

"I will," Danny promises.

*

The semester grinds on, sliding into an endless series of papers, homework assignments, and tests. Not that Danny regrets it, but it's a lot of work, and his relationship with Claude continues to be his study group's favorite topic to bring up when they need a distraction. Danny mostly puts up with it, both because he has for years and because it often makes him laugh.

"What counts as a date with you two?" Sarah asks him one afternoon when none of them actually want to do any work but they're set up at a table anyway. "Do you go watch Cameron's hockey games together? Dinner and a movie? Grilled cheese at home?"

They have, actually, done all of those things in the last week. Danny admits to that, and also says, "But they weren't dates."

Sarah, Hunter, and Caleb all give him deeply skeptical looks.

"We're friends," Danny says. "We've done all of those things for years, even when we weren't hooking up."

"That just means you've been dating forever," Hunter says.

"Has it been forever?" Sarah asks. "Is this a romance for the ages?"

Danny laughs. "It's not a romance at all."

"It totally is," Caleb says. He leans his cheek on one hand. "I wish I had a romance like that."

"Really?" Sarah asks. "Wouldn't you want someone who could admit it was a romance?"

"Well, yeah," Caleb says. "But the rest of it." He waves a hand. "They obviously fit well together, and that would be nice."

"Maybe we should find you a boyfriend," Danny says. It's a good distraction from talking about him and Claude.

The half-dreamy look on Caleb's face closes off. "No," he says, "I don't think that's what I need right now."

Sarah and Danny exchange confused looks, but it's Hunter who cuts right to the heart of it.

"If they were shitty enough to kick you out," he says, his usual bluntness softened to something more caring, "making yourself miserable isn't going to make them change their minds."

Caleb goes absolutely pale. "You don't know-" he starts to say.

"I do know," Hunter says. "My best friend's boyfriend's family is the same way. It sucks, but sometimes you just have to face reality and find other people to love you."

Sarah says, "Shut up, Hunter," and gets out of her chair and goes around the table so she can put her arms around Caleb. "You're not helping."

Caleb leans into her hug. "He kind of is." He looks up at her with a watery smile. "That means he's volunteering to be one of those other people, right?"

The rueful look on Hunter's face is almost funny. "I guess so," he says.

"We all are," Danny says firmly.

Caleb smiles at him and pushes Sarah away gently. "Thank you," he says. He rubs his eyes. "Can we talk about something else now?"

They all look at each other for a moment before Sarah takes up the conversation. "Jeanette - she's the one doing story design - heard the most awful idea for a video game." The story makes all of them, even Caleb, laugh. Danny still makes sure to hug him before they part ways.

"You're always welcome to come over to my house," he tells Caleb when he does.

"Thanks," Caleb says. His smile looks almost easy.

Danny watches him go with a frown, and Hunter nudges his shoulder. "His parents are assholes. There's nothing anyone can do about that."

There should be something, but Danny doesn't answer, and Hunter waves as he walks away.

The house is empty when he gets home, Cameron at Sylvie's for the week. It's too quiet while Danny tries to do his reading, and he texts all three boys, nothing important, just checking in, so the buzz of his phone will interrupt the quiet.

He gives up after an hour of barely doing any homework - which he really needs to do since they didn't do any studying this afternoon - and calls Claude.

Claude is a good distraction; he starts the conversation with, "You won't believe what Hartsy did."

Danny laughs a little. "I know Scott. I probably will."

"No you won't," Claude says, and then he launches into the story.

Danny laughs in all the right places, and when Claude's finished he says, "I believe it."

Claude sighs heavily. "You're no fun."

"I'm lots of fun," Danny says, even though he doesn't feel like it at the moment.

"Fun enough to have phone sex with me?"

Danny laughs. "No."

"Come on," Claude says. "I know you called because Cameron's at Sylvie's and you're lonely."

"Talking about my son and my ex-wife is not the way to convince me to have phone sex with you," Danny says, still laughing a little.

"So what is the way?"

"Not happening," Danny says. "Don't you have to go to dinner soon anyway?"

"Yes," Claude says, "but I would be late for you."

Danny laughs at him again. "Very flattering. Go have dinner. We can have sex when you're back in town."

"I'm going to remember you said that," Claude says.

"I'm good for it," Danny promises. He feels better after he says goodbye to Claude. It was a good distraction, although he does recognize the irony in using Claude to distract himself from a conversation that started with his study group teasing him about Claude. He also has a couple of texts from the boys, which makes him feel even better. At least he can make sure his kids have parents who love and support them unconditionally.

*

Claude doesn't bother to call when he gets back into town, just shows up at Danny's house one afternoon, hair still wet from his post-practice shower.

"Hi," Danny says. "What are you doing here?"

"Cameron's still at Sylvie's," Claude says, "so I know you're lonely, and you promised me sex when I got back."

Danny laughs. "I did promise you that." He stands up and takes Claude's hand. "Come upstairs."

Claude doesn't move, pulls Danny back by his hand. "What's wrong with right here?"

Danny leans up and kisses him, licking into Claude's mouth and not letting up until he has to breathe. "I want you to fuck me."

"Let's go upstairs," Claude says, starting for the stairs and tugging Danny along with him.

"I thought you'd go for that," Danny says with a laugh.

Claude lets go of him once they reach Danny's bedroom, and they take their clothes off separately. Danny wants to be naked with Claude more than he wants to get Claude that way.

They crash together once they're naked, biting into each other's mouths and letting their hands wander over bare skin. Danny pulls away first and settles onto the bed.

"Just fuck me."

Claude looks at him for a long moment before he blinks and gets the lube and a condom out of the nightstand. "How do you want it?"

Danny spreads his legs. "Like this."

Claude opens him up slowly, only moving on from one finger to two when Danny insists on it. By the time Claude pushes into him, Danny's panting and his hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat. He moans, soft and low, at the way it feels, Claude's cock barely a stretch after how thoroughly Claude fingered him, but filling him up anyway.

"Fuck," Claude says when he's all the way in.

"Uh-huh," Danny says back, not up to forming any more words than that. He kisses Claude for long minutes, and then nudges at him until Claude begins to move.

It's good, and just what Danny wants, not to have to think, to just feel. He pushes his hips up against Claude's, urging Claude on without words until Claude fucks him harder, going so far as to get up onto his knees and pull Danny along with him so he has better leverage.

Danny comes hard, with his own hand wrapped around his cock while Claude's fingers dig into his hips as he fucks him. He stops touching himself when it becomes too much, but doesn't stop Claude, relaxes into being fucked, into the way it overwhelms his senses.

Claude comes with a shout and a couple of last out of rhythm thrusts. He leans over Danny, breathing heavily, and kisses him before he carefully pulls out and throws away the condom. He lies down next to Danny, and this part is good too.

After a minute, Claude kisses his cheek and asks, "Okay?"

"Mmmhmm." Danny shifts so he's touching Claude a little more.

"You sure? That was pretty intense."

"Are you complaining?"

Claude laughs a little. "No." He kisses Danny's temple. "Just wanted to know what brought that on."

Danny tenses, already losing some of his relaxation from what they just did.

"Mmm," Claude says, kissing Danny again. "Never mind. You can tell me about it later."

He does leave it alone, and they lie there for a long time, dozing and kissing occasionally, until Claude gets up because he needs something to eat.

There's no one else home, so they go downstairs in just their underwear and cobble together sandwiches from whatever's in the fridge. They sit at the counter to eat, and Claude kicks Danny's ankle lightly.

"Want to talk about it?"

Danny sighs, but tells him about the conversation with his study group. Claude puts his sandwich down to listen, then leans over and kisses Danny lightly.

"I'm starting a pool," he says, "and betting that you're going to adopt Caleb."

That makes Danny laugh, and he relaxes so his shoulder is against Claude's. "I'm not adopting anyone, but I am going to try to get him to come over sometimes."

"I don't know why Gregs is living with me," Claude says. "You're the one who should still be taking in rookies."

"You're doing all right," Danny says. "He's playing well, and everyone says he's a good addition to the team."

"When were you talking to people about my rookie?"

"I watch press coverage," Danny says. "And you're not the only Flyer I talk to."

Claude shakes his head fondly. "Of course I'm not. Everyone likes you."

Danny slides his hand up Claude's thigh. "Not the way you like me."

Then it's Claude's turn to laugh, and he picks up his sandwich. "I need to eat this first, then I can show you how much I like you."

Danny lets go of Claude's thigh with a last squeeze. "I know how much you like me."

Claude smiles at him. "Do you? I'm not sure I've demonstrated it well enough."

Danny smiles back, the flirtation easy and comfortable, fun without denying how he feels about Caleb's situation. "I might need another demonstration."

Claude nudges him with an elbow. "Then finish your sandwich. You're going to need the energy."

*

Danny doesn't lose his temper with the workload of being in college until they hit midterms. He's doing his best to focus on his work, which isn't easy with a bunch of teenagers having something not quite organized enough to be a video game tournament in his living room. The kids are at least not actively interrupting his concentration, which can't be said for the pair of hands that drop onto his shoulders.

Danny turns his head and stares at Claude.

"You don't look like you want me here," Claude says.

Danny glares at him. "I don't. I don't want you here. I don't want all these kids here. I don't even want the dogs here. I just want some peace and quiet so I can finish this essay and my management homework and start on my econ problem set." Danny says it all in a furious whisper that won't reach the living room full of teenagers; as much as he doesn't want them in his house right now, he does know it's better for them to be here than some of the other places they could be.

Claude's, "Are you done?" is an ocean of calm in contrast.

Danny considers it for a moment before he says, "Yeah, I'm done."

"Okay. You work on your essay. I'm going to take the kids out for pizza. We'll be gone at least an hour. I'll bring you back something to eat."

Danny can feel himself deflate with the sudden lack of tension. " _Thank you._ You can take my car. There are a lot of them."

Claude nods. "First, come here." He cups the back of Danny's head in a familiar gesture.

"The kids."

Claude says, "It's funny how you think Cameron's friends don't all know," and kisses him. It's not quite like any other kiss he's ever gotten from Claude. It's not leading to anything, it's not following anything, it's not trying to talk him into anything. It's just a kiss, warm and comfortable and more cheering than he would have guessed.

It becomes even more so when Claude rounds up the kids and they all leave.

Danny gets the rest of the way through the draft of his essay and halfway through this week's management assignment before Sarah texts him.

_This econ pset is going to kill me._

Danny sends back, _I haven't even looked at it,_ and isn't surprised when his phone rings ten seconds later.

"No, seriously, this is awful," Sarah says. "I don't think this is a one-person job. I know it's a drive, but please say you'll come to the library and work on it with me."

"I can't. I have Cameron this week."

Sarah makes a frustrated noise. "You're a good dad and a terrible study partner. What about tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Danny says. "After management, or after three. I have class at two."

"I'm going to see if everyone else can make it," Sarah says. "I'll text you details." She hangs up without ceremony, and Danny makes it almost to the end of his management homework before she texts him back. _Caleb and Hunter are in. Three in Huntsman._

Danny texts her back an acknowledgment and keeps working on his management assignment. It's not quite done by the time he hears the front door open and one set of footsteps bound up the stairs - Cameron, no doubt - but it's close enough that he doesn't stress about pushing his work to the side when Claude brings a pizza box to the table.

"What do you want to drink?" Claude asks.

"Water."

Claude brings a glass of water and a beer for himself to the table, and flips the pizza box open. It's still hot enough for Danny to feel the warmth even before he picks up a piece. There's no one he has to be an example for, so he doesn't even bother with napkins, just eats carefully enough not to let toppings fall everywhere.

"Didn't you eat with the kids?" he asks when Claude takes a piece too.

"Some."

Danny lets go of the topic, because he doesn't mind sharing with Claude. He practically inhales his slice; Claude is still taking bites of his first one when Danny picks up a second.

Claude talks while they eat, telling Danny about what the kids were up to at dinner, a few stories he hasn't heard yet about practice or the guys on the team. It's easy enough a conversation that Danny doesn't have to do anything more than just make acknowledging noises in the right places.

He does reach over halfway through one of Claude's stories to steal a sip of his beer.

Claude gives him a look, but doesn't call him on it, and Danny slides the bottle back to him with a slight smile that he knows is enough for him to get away with it.

Danny flips the pizza box closed when he's done - he'd been hungrier than he thought - and watches Claude finish off his beer.

"Better?" Claude asks.

"Yes." Danny puts his hand over Claude's. "Thank you."

Claude turns his hand over and squeezes Danny's. "Do you still have work to do?"

"Some."

Claude squeezes his hand again, and leans over to kiss the top of Danny's head when he gets up. "I'll be in the living room, taking advantage of your TV." He puts the leftover pizza in the fridge on his way out of the room.

Danny watches him go, then shakes it off, washes his hands, and gets back to his homework. He finishes his management assignment, reads the rest of the chapter for his art history class, and looks over the econ problem set just so he knows what they're up against tomorrow. It is that bad, and he spares a moment to be thankful for Sarah rounding them all up to work on it together.

There's still some reading he needs to do this week, but there isn't anything else that has to be done before tomorrow, so he packs up what he needs to take with him tomorrow and neatly stacks the rest.

Danny takes the dogs out before he goes to find Claude in the living room.

"Done?"

"For now." Claude isn't taking up the whole couch, so Danny lies down and puts his head in Claude's lap.

Claude runs his hand through Danny's hair. "I thought school was supposed to be fun for you."

Danny sighs. "Sometimes it is. It's just a lot of work right now. And it's all in English."

Claude keeps running his hand through Danny's hair. It's nice, and Danny half-watches whatever it is Claude's watching without really taking it in, until a particularly loud commercial wakes him up.

Danny squeezes Claude's knee, and then pushes himself up. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll come with you." Claude turns off the TV, locks the back door while Danny locks the front door. Upstairs, Claude continues down the hall, and Danny stops to check on Cameron.

"We're going to bed," Danny says, when Cameron invites him in at his knock. "Homework done?"

"Almost." Cameron holds up the book he's reading. "Just finishing my reading for English."

"Okay." Danny crosses the room to press a kiss to the top of Cameron's head. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't."

Claude is already in bed when Danny gets to his room. Danny throws his clothes in the hamper in the closet before going past him to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He turns out the light and gets into bed where Claude is holding up the blankets for him.

Claude kisses him, finding him easily in the dark when they've done this so many times before. It's like the kiss from earlier, comforting and warm without asking for anything, and Claude's hand strokes through his hair again.

Danny kisses him back, kisses him again, and says, "I'm glad you're here."

*

Danny wakes up just as his alarm starts to beep, and turns it off as quickly as he can. It's not quite fast enough to keep it from waking Claude up too.

"Sorry," Danny says.

Claude grunts and turns his head into his pillow. "I have to get up anyway. Game day."

Danny kisses the tiny bit of Claude's forehead still showing. "I'll take the first shower." He does, and nudges Claude when he gets out. "Get up if you want breakfast."

"Not if you're making it."

Danny ignores him, gets dressed, and stops to knock on Cameron's door before he goes downstairs to let the dogs out and start the coffee.

Claude joins him before Danny can do more than open the fridge. "Get out of there. I'll make eggs. You can make toast."

Danny says, "Not funny," and cedes breakfast making to Claude.

"Still funny."

Danny puts bread in the toaster and pours two cups of coffee, takes the milk from Claude to add it to their coffee, and puts sugar in the cup he hands to Claude.

Claude takes the coffee and rests the spatula in the pan so he can grab Danny's wrist.

"What?"

"Come here." Claude tugs at his wrist.

Danny lets Claude pull him close, and wraps his free arm around Claude when Claude kisses him. This is not like the kisses from yesterday. This is a kiss asking for something, starting something they really don't have time to finish right now.

Claude stops kissing him for a moment, long enough to stir the eggs, and then draws him in again.

Danny stops them this time, rests his forehead against Claude's cheek. "We can't. Cameron-"

"Isn't coming down until you yell at him at least twice." Claude kisses his way across Danny's cheek to his lips, then down his jaw to his neck. "And we're leaving right after tonight's game."

Danny steps back before Claude can do something to his neck that will make his classmates give him looks he'd rather not have directed his way. "And I have class and a study group today."

Claude sighs and stirs the eggs. "Are you going to watch my game?"

Danny smirks at him. "Are you going to win?"

Claude throws him a dirty look. "Yeah, now that I'm all sexually frustrated, I'll have to do something with that energy."

Danny laughs and kisses him fast and hard before he goes to stand at the bottom of the stairs and yell, "Cameron, breakfast."

*

On his way into his writing seminar, Danny sends a text to his study group: _I'll bring coffee. What do you want?_ and turns off his phone. When he turns it on again, he has three texts with coffee orders and a fourth one from Sarah telling him where in the lounge she's staked out a table.

Danny gets a couple of muffins and some cookies with their coffee, and manages not to drop anything before he finds where Sarah, Caleb, and Hunter are.

"Thanks, Dad," Hunter says, words heavy with sarcasm, when Danny puts the muffins and cookies in the middle of the table.

"Ignore him." Sarah grabs one of the cookies. "We're all stressed out and badly behaved. I stayed up until three playing Assassin's Creed last night because I didn't want to do my homework."

"I called my brother," Caleb says, and shrugs. "He lives at home. At least it wasn't my parents." 

It's the kind of thing that could make for an awkward moment, if it weren't for Hunter, who bulldozes through it with, "I was mean to the very nice guy who bought me coffee and a muffin."

They all relax, and they all look at Danny.

"I yelled at Claude."

"No way," Sarah says. "What did he do?"

"Took Cameron and his friends out for dinner so the house would be quiet enough for me to do my homework."

Sarah lets out a low whistle. "Boyfriend."

"He's not-"

"He's your boyfriend," Hunter says. "Dudes who are just friends don't do that."

"Let me ask you this," Sarah says. "Did you even hook up?"

"No," Danny says, "not that it's any of your business."

"This is college," Caleb says, "and we're your friends. You're supposed to gossip about your sex life."

"Did he stay over?" Sarah persists.

"Yes." Danny breaks a piece off of one of the cookies, but having something in his mouth does nothing to discourage Sarah.

"So to recap: he came over, you yelled at him, he took your kid and his friends out to dinner, you didn't hook up, and he spent the night anyway. That, my friend, is boyfriend behavior."

Danny swallows his piece of cookie. "Can we please stop talking about my sex life and work on this problem set?"

"Yes," Sarah says, "but only because the problem set is so terrible. This is not over."

"Not even close," Caleb says, and then, when Danny shoots him a look, "I have no sex life. I have to live vicariously through you."

*

"Are you busy?" Danny timed his call so he could catch Claude when he probably wasn't busy, but it's better to check.

"No."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes," Claude says. "There's a Mario Kart tournament in the video room that everyone else is playing in. Why?"

"What are you wearing?"

Claude's silent for a beat before he catches on. "Phone sex? Really? You never agree to that!"

Danny grins. "You took care of the kids and bought me dinner so I could do homework. I've been told that goes above and beyond the call of duty. It seems like behavior worth rewarding, so what are you wearing?"

"Nothing I can't get out of easily. What are you wearing?" Years of hotel rooms mean Danny can easily identify the sound of locks clicking firmly shut, the only definitive way to keep nosy or prank-inclined teammates out.

"Nothing."

Claude makes a choked off noise. "What were you going to do if I was busy?"

"Put my clothes back on and do some reading for class." Probably jerk off, too, but they're having phone sex; they'll get to that part of the conversation.

Claude laughs. "Hang on. I'm putting you on speaker and taking off my clothes."

Danny switches his phone to speaker and puts it down. "I wish I could do that for you." He flexes his hands. "I want to touch you."

Claude groans. "You're torturing me. Why aren't you here?"

"I'm retired. You have to come home to do this in person. Tell me what you want."

There's a rustle, and Claude breathing, and then he says, "I really want to fuck you. I would have the other day."

Danny slides a hand down his chest. "Do you want me to fuck myself?"

Claude swears. "You would do that?"

"I'm naked in bed. The lube is right here. Do you want me to?"

"Yes," Claude breathes.

Danny grabs the lube off of the nightstand and squeezes some into his hand.

"Wait," Claude says. "Jerk yourself off first."

Danny says, "I promise you I'm into this," but he wraps his slick hand around his cock anyway and gives it a few strokes to spread the lube around.

"Maybe I just want you doing something I don't have to think so hard about while I find some lotion." Claude's voice gets fainter, while he's walking away, Danny guesses.

"I'll just be waiting here," Danny says, "with real lube and a hand on my dick."

"If you can figure out a good way to travel with lube without getting chirped or pranked," Claude says, and then, "Why is this stuff always scented? My dick's going to smell like lemon."

Danny laughs and stops touching himself. "This is least sexy phone sex I've ever had."

"But I'll bet it's the most fun," Claude says. "You should finger yourself now."

That makes Danny stop laughing. "Yeah," he says, "okay." He squeezes more lube into his hand. "Slow or fast?"

"Fast. I really want to fuck you."

"This is getting a lot sexier." Danny pushes one finger into himself.

"I've been wanting to fuck you," Claude says. "I would have the other day. If you didn't have all morning classes, you could have taken Cameron to school and then come home and gotten fucked."

Danny pushes a second finger into himself, which makes his voice waver when he says, "I'll keep that in mind for next semester."

"Afternoon classes," Claude says. "Tell me what you're doing."

"Two fingers," Danny says, and it gets a hiss out of Claude.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yeah." Danny squeezes lube onto his stomach with his free hand, then scoops it up and strokes his cock. "Not as good as when you do it. The angle's weird. And your fingers are longer."

Claude groans. "I really wish they were my fingers. I'm so hard."

Danny moves his fingers, stretches himself open a little more. "Even with your lemon-scented lotion?"

"Lemon-scented lotion is nothing compared to you with your fingers in your ass. Tell me you're jerking off."

"I am." Danny moves his hand over his cock with more purpose, faster, squeezing tighter.

"I would do that, too," Claude says. "Finger you open and then fuck you and jerk you off until you come all over yourself."

Danny barely breathes out Claude's name. He doesn't have the breath for anything else.

"Yeah, Danny," Claude says. "Jerk yourself off. I want to hear it."

Danny lets the hand around his cock go a little loose, so it makes more noise. "I want to hear you too."

"I'm so hard." Claude moans a little, and it's so good that Danny lets himself make some noise too. "I'm thinking about what you look like."

Danny can picture it, Claude naked and hard with his hand on his dick and the phone next to him. It's enough to make him moan and tighten his grip again. "Thinking about you."

"Yeah? Let me hear you. Fuck yourself. Jerk yourself off."

Danny doesn't know how Claude manages to talk so much, even if it is only staccato instructions, but he doesn't waste time thinking about it when he can push his fingers into himself instead. He rocks on his hands, and lets whatever noise he's going to make spill out of him. It would be good anyway, but it's better for having Claude on the other end of the phone making his own noises.

"Danny, come on. I want to hear you come."

It's not quite enough to push him over the edge, but it's enough for him to fuck himself harder and find the right rhythm that will, and he holds it together just enough to say Claude's name as he comes.

"Danny, fuck," Claude swears, and he keeps swearing, all the way through until his voice breaks in the middle of a word and he moans instead.

There's nothing but their breathing for a bit, and Danny pulls his fingers out of himself and grabs Kleenex from the nightstand to clean himself up enough to be comfortable before he goes and really cleans up.

"Holy fuck," Claude says. "Fuck, that was so hot."

"Yeah."

"I wish you were here."

"Sorry," Danny says. "I know you hate to sleep alone after sex."

"Mmm. Is it weird that I still look for you when we're on the road?"

Danny half shrugs, even though Claude can't see him. "Makes sense. I was there for most of your career."

"I'm going to do that when I get back next week," Claude says. "Finger you open and fuck you."

Danny smiles. "Cameron's at Sylvie's next week, so any time I don't have class."

"What about your study group?"

"They won't mind if I choose a booty call with you over them."

Claude chuckles. "As long as you don't choose me over your GPA."

That makes something go tight in Danny's chest, and he doesn't think it's just the afterglow. "I won't," he promises.

*

Sarah pulls Danny, Caleb, and Hunter aside after management on Monday to ask, "Can we get together to do some econ work this week? I don't really feel like I'm ready for finals to be almost here."

"Is anyone ever ready for finals?" Hunter asks.

"I'm down." Caleb gets out his phone. "I have a Lambda Alliance meeting tomorrow night, and I work on Thursday and Friday afternoon and Saturday morning."

Hunter scrolls through his phone. "I have a study group Wednesday night, but I could do Wednesday afternoon."

"I can't do Wednesday afternoon," Danny says. "I could do eleven."

All three of them look up from their phones to look at Danny.

"You don't have class on Wednesday afternoon," Sarah says.

"No." Danny tries to meet her eyes evenly. "But I'm busy."

"Are you-" Hunter squints at him. "The Flyers are out of town until tomorrow. Are you blowing us off to get laid?"

"I don't know whether to be happy for you or mad you're making this harder," Sarah says.

"How about jealous he's getting laid?" Caleb suggests.

Danny throws him a look, and gets an unrepentant shrug in return.

"Tomorrow between noon and two or after three-thirty," Danny says, figuring in his own class schedule with when Caleb and Hunter are busy, "or Saturday afternoon."

"Not Saturday," Sarah says. "What time tomorrow?"

"Three-thirty?" Caleb suggests.

"Works for me," Sarah says.

"Me too," Hunter says. He smirks at Danny. "You'll have plenty of time to get home and watch your boyfriend's game. Maybe he'll put up some points for you."

"He's not my boyfriend," Danny says, "and he'll put up some points because he's just that good." As far as chirping goes, it's not his best, but he's more focused on putting their study session on his calendar.

Hunter only lets up because he has to go to a class, and Sarah throws Danny a smirk that means he's going to hear about it from her later.

"You're going to need a better argument," Caleb says. "Half our study session tomorrow is going to be about your sex life."

"I thought college kids were supposed to hook up all the time," Danny says, not nearly as aggrieved as he's pretending to be. "We could be talking about your sex lives instead."

Caleb just laughs and waves over his shoulder as he heads down the hall.

*

Danny texts Claude when he gets out of class on Wednesday, to let him know he's on his way home. Claude doesn't text him back, but his car is in the driveway when Danny gets home.

Danny only has time to close the door behind him and kick off his shoes before Claude comes to find him. Claude puts his arms around him and kisses him. It's another new kind of kiss for them, somewhere in between comforting and starting something.

Danny shrugs partway out of Claude's grip. "Can I put my backpack down?"

Claude lets him go just enough that he can let the straps slide off his shoulders and put his backpack on the table, and then they're kissing again. Danny's prepared not to stop this time - it's really good, and the phone sex did nothing to diminish how much he wants to take Claude to bed - but Claude gentles it until they're barely kissing.

"I brought things for sandwiches."

Danny gets both hands on Claude's ass and pulls him close. "Or we could have sex."

Claude groans, but then he pulls Danny's hands away. "Food. Then we're going upstairs and not getting out of bed until dinner."

It's early for lunch, but Danny's not waiting any more than he has to, so he lets Claude pull him into the kitchen and they make sandwiches and take them to the table. Claude tells him about the road trip, the things he can't get from watching their games, like Hartsy swapping out all of Schenner's socks for flower print ones.

"No one would lend him any either," Claude says, "so that was what he was wearing to the game."

Danny chuckles. "Did he get back at Scott?"

"Not yet." Claude grins. "We're all waiting to see what he's going to do." He nudges Danny's knee with his own. "What about you? Did you choose me over your study group?"

Danny groans. "Yes. We met yesterday. They wouldn't stop chirping me about it."

Claude laughs. "You didn't have to tell them you were choosing me."

"I didn't. Hunter follows the Flyers. They figured it out."

Claude looks at him for a minute. "You love it," he says.

Danny shrugs. "Yeah. It's not the same as playing, but, yeah. We're a team."

"And that gives them the right to hassle you about your booty calls."

Danny laughs. "Or at least they think it does."

"Unwritten rule of life," Claude says, "your team gets to chirp you about your booty calls."

"Your team doesn't chirp you about yours."

"Nope," Claude says with a grin, "because I'm not stupid enough to tell them about mine."

Danny makes a face at him, which just makes Claude laugh and then lean over and kiss him.

"Hartsy would make both our lives hell if he knew this was what I was doing with my day off." Claude runs a hand down Danny's arm, shoulder to elbow. "Are you done eating?"

"Yes."

They put their plates in the sink - Danny can always put them away later - and Claude laces their fingers together and walks Danny up the stairs. Danny pushes his bedroom door closed behind them, and Claude pulls him closer and lets go of his hand so they can put their arms around each other.

"You have no idea," Claude says, "how hot it was that you called me for phone sex."

"I think I have some idea." Danny nips at Claude's jaw. "You weren't the only one getting off on it."

"But you-" Claude shakes his head and kisses Danny instead. It's a deep kiss, and it seems to go on forever, with only the barest pause so they can breathe. "God, I really want to fuck you."

"I don't know what you're waiting for."

Claude's hands slide up under the hem of Danny's shirt. "I also really want to kiss you." He does, and they stand there kissing for a while longer, until they're rocking into each other, and Danny's starting to get dizzy with it.

"Claude, please." Danny pushes Claude's shirt up, until it's rucked up under Claude's arms, and he pushes until Claude lets go of him and Danny can pull Claude's shirt all the way off. "You can keep kissing me while you fuck me."

"You're in such a hurry." Claude steps back and looks at Danny for too long before he pulls Danny's shirt off, his hands skimming up Danny's sides the whole way.

"I remember you promising to finger me open and then fuck me," Danny says, "and my hands weren't enough."

Claude groans. "You're making it really hard for me to go slow." He puts his hands on Danny, just rubbing over his skin. It's good, and it's only making Danny want his hands everywhere.

"You don't have to go slow."

Claude bends and leaves a line of kisses from Danny's shoulder to his nipple. "I want to."

Danny says, "I want you to-" and cuts himself off when Claude tugs at his nipple with his teeth. "Okay," he says, when Claude moves to the other one. "You can do that."

Claude grins at him and kisses down his stomach. He stops at the waistband of Danny's jeans and stays there for a second, mouth pressed to Danny's skin, before he undoes Danny's fly and pulls his jeans down his legs. Danny steps out of them and kicks them away.

Claude doesn't go for his underwear next; instead he presses his mouth to Danny's cock. It's good even through the cloth. It's heat, and slight suction as Claude works his mouth over him. He's almost not ready for it when Claude stops, but then Claude does pull his underwear down and he pushes Danny toward the bed as he stands up.

"Please tell me you're going to fuck me now."

Claude leans over him and kisses him for a while, then opens the drawer to the nightstand.

Danny sits halfway up. "How do you want me?"

Claude pushes him down, hand warm and heavy on the center of Danny's chest. "Just like this." He squeezes lube onto his fingers and moves down the bed. He just rubs his fingers over Danny's hole for a bit, and he puts his mouth on Danny's cock and sucks for just a moment. He grins up at Danny when Danny curses at him, and pushes one finger into Danny. It's so much better than when he does it himself. His wrist isn't twisted weirdly, and Claude can reach so much deeper, even with just one finger.

Danny pushes down onto Claude's finger. "More."

Claude kisses his hip and sucks on his cock for a second. "Not yet." He fucks Danny with just one finger, and keeps dipping in to suck his cock for brief moments at unpredictable intervals.

Danny has to ask twice more before Claude finally stretches him open with a second finger, but it's a good kind of torture, and the second finger is such a relief that he barely notices the moment where his body has to adjust to it.

"This is what I'm going to be picturing next time we have phone sex," Claude says. "You all stretched out and desperate on my fingers."

"There's not going to be a next time if you keep me desperate." It's a completely empty threat, and Danny knows it. This is already hot enough to merit some kind of reward, maybe even more than Claude giving him space to study did.

It must be making Claude desperate too, because Danny doesn't have to wait as long for a third finger, or maybe time is losing meaning. He does his best to push down into Claude's touch, tries not to thrust too hard up into Claude's mouth when Claude sucks him for tiny spaces of time that aren't even close to enough.

He's swearing, and probably begging, probably saying things that would be embarrassing if he could think about anything but Claude winding him up and keeping him on edge.

Something works, or Claude decides he's gone slow enough, because Claude pulls his fingers out, wipes them off, and puts on a condom. He hooks one of Danny's knees up over his hip and pushes in slower than he needs to.

"More," Danny tells him. "You don't have to-"

Claude cuts him off by leaning over and kissing him. "I want to." He nips at Danny's bottom lip. "Let me, please."

Danny drops his head down and groans. "You're going to kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you." Claude's voice sounds strained too. "I'm going to make this so good for you."

Danny pulls Claude down and kisses him hard. "You are. Just _fuck me_."

It doesn't work the way he wants it to. Claude moves, but he moves unbearably slowly, and he's strong enough that even Danny wrapping his legs around Claude and digging his heels into Claude's ass doesn't make him move any faster. Claude just groans and kisses Danny.

"Please," Danny says, because he is in no way above begging. "Claude, please."

Claude rests their foreheads together. "Danny," he says just above a whisper.

Danny puts his hands on Claude's cheeks and kisses him. "Please. This is good, I promise, just fuck me now."

Claude groans against his mouth and finally does. Danny lets his legs fall apart so Claude can move, fast and hard and just right.

Claude knocks Danny's hand away when he tries to touch himself, and wraps his hand tight around Danny's cock. He doesn't move it much; it's mostly the force of his thrusts pushing Danny into his hand. It's enough.

Danny pulls Claude down and they kiss messily, breaking apart to breathe, to groan, to mutter swear words into each other's mouths, then coming back together again.

Danny comes before Claude does, and Claude comes just after him with a shout.

Claude kisses him, still messy and off-center and hard to maintain when they're both shaking and breathing hard. It takes a minute before Claude pulls out of him, hand on Danny's thigh while he does, and takes care of the condom and wipes up the worst of the mess on Danny's stomach. Danny left Kleenex on the nightstand and the trash can next to the bed so he doesn't even have to leave the bed to do it.

Claude kisses him again, and Danny pulls Claude down to lie on top of him, kisses him deeper and with more concentration.

"Claude," he says after a while.

"Mmm."

Danny puts his hands on Claude's cheeks and holds him back enough that Danny can see his face when he says, "Best sex of my life."

Claude's grin splits his face, and he laughs, and they're both smiling too much to kiss easily, even though they give it their best shot.

*

"We should talk about spring classes," Sarah says one afternoon in Huntsman. They've done some homework, but no one's really in the mood, and mostly they're sipping coffee and idly talking about classes. "Registration is next week. We have to take most of the same things anyway. We should figure out if we want to take the same sections of things."

Caleb nods. "This," he waves at the four of them and their table, "has been a huge help this semester. We should do it again."

"I'm in," Danny says.

They all turn to look at Hunter. He shrugs. "Okay, but I'm not taking any eight a.m. classes."

"Awesome." Sarah pulls out her laptop and opens the spring catalog. "We're all taking stats, OPIM, and BEPP, right?" When they all agree, and she says, "What else are you thinking about taking?"

None of the rest of the classes they each want to take line up, so Sarah says, "Okay, just those three."

"Do we need to work around your work schedule?" Danny asks Caleb.

"No, they'll schedule me around classes."

"And I don't really want eight a.m. classes either," Sarah says. She looks at Danny. "What about you?"

"Nothing too early on Tuesdays or Thursdays."

Danny does his best not to give anything away while they all look at him for a moment. Then Caleb laughs, which makes Hunter narrow his eyes at him and ask, "Are you making us schedule classes around your booty calls?"

"Seriously?" Sarah asks through her laughter.

Danny shrugs. "Claude's more likely to be home those mornings," he admits. "Otherwise I would take eight a.m. classes."

"Eight a.m.," Hunter groans. "How can you do that?"

"It's not that bad," Danny says. "And I'm not making you take them with me."

"You bet you're not," Hunter says.

They all get out sheets of paper to write down and scribble out possible class schedules. Sarah has them all look up the other classes they want to take first, and then they go through the three they're all going to take.

There's a slight argument about stats professors, with Caleb putting in the deciding vote, and after more time than it seems like it should take, they have an agreement about schedules.

"If we can get into those sections," Hunter says.

"We'll get in," Sarah says.

In the end, she turns out to be right, although it's mostly because she texts them all to make sure they're up and ready to log on to register for classes first thing in the morning on their day for registration.

Sarah texts, _Told you so!_ once their texting chain confirms that they're all registered for the same sections.

Danny can almost imagine the grouchy face that goes with Hunter's, _We got lucky,_ in reply.

*

The homeless shelter fundraiser falls on the Saturday before Thanksgiving. There was some disagreement about the date, but Joanna told them they always get an increase in donations around Thanksgiving, and most people who are traveling won't have left yet.

Danny and his group spend most of the afternoon setting up. They split up to get ready, and then Danny heads back to campus to pick up half the group and drive them to the fundraiser.

They're all still plenty early so they can take care of any last-minute things that need to be done and be ready when people start arriving.

The division of labor means Danny's job is to mingle as people arrive. It's an easy enough job; he's been the name on enough charity events that he knows how to chat with strangers, sign autographs, and make people comfortable. It helps that he's been in Philly long enough that there are people he recognizes from other events, and they seem glad to see him.

There are a few people who have brought their kids with them. Kids are easy; Danny signs autographs and asks them if they play hockey. He likes kids, the kids are happy to have someone pay attention to them, and the parents like that he takes the time to talk to the kids.

Danny stands up from talking to a little girl about her hockey team and turns to talk to the next person. The next person is Claude, grinning at him and wearing his current favorite plaid suit.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you talk to donors?" Claude grins and hugs him. "I bought a table. Thought I would check it out and support the shelter."

"Really?"

"It's a good cause." Claude's smile bends a little. "And I wanted to help make your fundraiser a success."

Danny can't help smiling back at him. "Thank you," he says. He squeezes Claude's arm. "I appreciate it. Now get out of my way so I can keep schmoozing donors."

Claude laughs and says, "I'll find you later," and wanders off into the crowd, probably to do some schmoozing of his own.

Danny loses track of him, and he keeps greeting people until they announce that it's time for dinner, when he has to take his place at the head table with the shelter staff and board. They get to relax a little during dinner - Danny spots the rest of his group at their table at the back - and then there are speeches over dessert and a reminder that the silent auction closes in half an hour.

People start mingling again after dessert, and Danny makes his way through the crowd to the silent auction to see how they're doing.

Sarah catches him before he can quite get there, and links her arm through his. "I see your boyfriend showed up and bid on things."

"Not my boyfriend," Danny says.

"Right," Sarah says. "He just really wants to win the case of wine."

"He's supporting a good cause." Danny wanders down the silent auction table with her. Claude's signed jersey and the hockey game with Danny have the highest bids, but the rest of it is doing well. Claude's winning the wine auction. Danny adds his name and a bid to a four-person river outing that isn't doing as well. If he gets it, he can take the boys, or maybe his study group.

"He's supporting his boyfriend." Sarah keeps her voice low enough that they don't attract any unnecessary attention.

Danny gives up and doesn't bother to contradict her before he turns to chat with someone dithering over bidding on a quilt.

Kayla gathers up the slips when the silent auction ends, and she and Aaron take turns announcing the winners to the room. People are still mingling while they do, so Danny stands at the back with most of the rest of the group and watches the cheering from people who've won auction items and the smattering of laughter and applause some of those announcements get.

After they announce the last item, Aaron leans into the microphone and says, "Thank you all for coming and supporting this great cause. This is the end of our planned festivities, but the bar is still open, so y'all hang around and enjoy yourselves."

That gets a round of applause from the whole room, and Danny wanders back into the crowd. The end of the auction doesn't mean the end of donations, and even if no one else makes direct donations tonight, he knows what celebrity endorsement can mean for future donations.

Claude finds him not much later and says, "I'm headed out. Game tomorrow."

Danny nods and hugs him close. "Thank you for coming."

Claude holds on just as tight. "You did a great job." He pulls away with a grin. "And I got a case of wine out of it. If you're lucky, you'll get to drink some of it."

Danny laughs and squeezes his arm. "You'd better share."

He's still grinning when Claude walks away, and Danny watches him stop to talk to Sarah and Hunter on his way out.

Caleb appears from somewhere behind Danny and says, "Boyfriend," with a grin before he sends Danny in the direction of a family with kids who are staring at him.

It takes a while for the party to wind down, and their group hangs out to make sure clean-up goes well and to tally up donations with the shelter staff.

Joanna has tears in her eyes when she looks at the final total. "This is a record-breaking fundraiser for us," she says. "Thank you." She goes around and hugs every single one of them.

They're all smiling by the time it's down to just their group.

"High-five," Connor says, and they go around high-fiving, and then Kayla gathers them into a group hug, and then they have to divide into two groups for the drive back.

The half of their group in Danny's car is jubilantly happy about the success of their fundraiser. Danny and Kayla, as the two with the most fundraising experience, agree that it went extremely well, and everyone is in a good, cheerful mood when he drops them off on campus.

Danny is also in a good mood, and he smiles all the way across the river and home. Claude's car is in the driveway, and the porch light is on but the house is otherwise dark. Danny pulls in next to Claude and turns off the porch light when he gets in the house. It's quiet, not even any light coming out from under Cameron's door when he goes upstairs.

Claude is asleep in Danny's bed, and Danny undresses quietly to keep from waking him. He closes the door to the bathroom before he turns on the light, and turns off the light before he opens it again.

Claude stirs when Danny gets into bed with him. "Hey."

"Hi." Danny puts an arm around him. "Go back to sleep."

"'Kay." Claude presses a clumsy kiss to Danny's cheek. "Good party."

Danny kisses Claude for real, but softly. "Thank you for being there."

"Mmhmm," Claude murmurs. "Of course."

*

Danny wakes up in the morning when Claude gets out of bed. On a Sunday, when he was out late and just wants to sleep in.

"Sorry," Claude murmurs. He leans over and presses a kiss to Danny's jaw. "I have skate this morning. I'm borrowing one of your shirts."

Danny waves a hand at him. "Go."

Claude kisses him again. "Do you want to come to the game?"

Danny turns his head into his pillow. "No. I have homework. I'll watch it on TV."

"You'd better." Claude presses his lips to Danny's neck and keeps them there. "We leave after the game. I'll see you in a couple of days."

Danny takes his head out of his pillow and looks at Claude. "If I promise to miss you, will you let me go back to sleep?"

"Only if you mean it."

Danny runs his hand through Claude's hair. "I'll miss you." He moves his gaze down to what Claude's wearing. "And my shirt." He kisses Claude. "Go. Score some goals. Make Philly proud."

Claude laughs, and he finally gets out of Danny's bedroom so Danny can get some more sleep.

*

Claude shows up at Danny's unannounced after he gets back from his road trip.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asks, turning away from his homework spread out on the dining room table. They don't have class until Monday because of Thanksgiving, but he's trying to get a head start on it. Anything he finishes now is something he doesn't have to work on this weekend.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" Claude puts a bag down on the kitchen counter and comes over to bend over Danny and kiss him.

"I'm in the middle of writing an essay."

Claude just laughs at him and goes into the kitchen. "I brought you wine." Even from across the room, Danny can see that the labels on all four of the bottles Claude takes out of the bag are the same.

Danny abandons his essay and goes to see what the wine is, and laughs when he recognizes it as coming from the case Claude bought at the fundraiser. "You don't have to share."

Claude shrugs. "Seems like the right thing to do." He starts to put it in the wine fridge, but Danny pushes him away.

"Don't. There's a system."

Claude laughs at him while Danny rearranges what's in the fridge to make room for the wine Claude brought.

"You're very serious about your wine," Claude says.

"That's supposed to be a good wine," Danny says. "I don't want to ruin it."

"We should have some with dinner," Claude says. "I can make grilled cheese."

"We're not drinking wine with grilled cheese," Danny says.

Claude collapses into laughter. "You're such a snob." He reaches for Danny and pulls him close. "I guess that means no pizza either."

Danny makes a face at him. Claude's just chirping him now.

"We'll order something that goes better with it," Claude says. He bends his head and kisses Danny.

Danny can feel him smiling into it, and he can't help smiling back. "You're picking it up," he says after a few minutes.

"You're just trying to get rid of me so you can work on your essay," Claude says.

"Maybe I just don't want to leave you alone in my house."

"I lived here," Claude says.

"And I worried about leaving you here alone every time," Danny says with a smirk.

Claude flips him off. "I'm choosing dinner."

"Not grilled cheese," Danny says, but he doesn't mind that much. He trusts Claude to pick something that will pair well with the wine.

"Not grilled cheese," Claude says. "And it'll give you time to work on your essay." Then he frowns at Danny. "Tomorrow's American Thanksgiving. Why are you doing homework?"

"So I don't have to do it all on Sunday. And so I can go to your game on Friday and not worry about it."

Claude smiles at him. "You're coming to my game?"

"With Cameron," Danny says.

Claude smacks a kiss onto his lips. "Go write your essay," he says. "I'll stay out of your way."

Danny doesn't know what Claude does to entertain himself, but he does stay out of the way, long enough that Danny gets through the rest of his essay and does his art history reading. He's just getting into his econ homework when Claude comes into the kitchen with a couple of plastic bags. Danny blinks at him; he didn't even hear Claude leave the house.

The smell of food wafting out of the bags makes Danny's stomach growl; he's been deep in his homework for quite a while. He makes quick work of putting his homework away and lets Claude deal with silverware while he opens a bottle of wine.

They taste the wine before they start in on dinner.

"I don't know if this is worth what I paid for it," Claude says, "but it is good."

"You were making a donation," Danny says. It is a good wine, rich and velvety, and it goes well with the pasta Claude picked up.

"And supporting you," Claude says. "Did your school friends all go home for the weekend?"

"Hunter and Sarah did. I sent Sarah with a card since it's her birthday on Saturday." Danny sighs. "I'm going to have dinner with Caleb tomorrow, after he gets off work. I tried to get him to come hang out more than that, but he said he's on the schedule most of the weekend since a lot of the people he works with were going home."

Claude winces. "Poor kid."

"Yeah. I wish I could get him to come over here more."

"If anyone can, it's you," Claude says. "You're good with rookies."

"You would know," Danny says, grinning at him.

Claude grins back, and then turns serious. "You had a lot to do with making me the hockey player I am today, and you did just as much for Couts. You'll do that for Caleb too." Claude frowns. "Or whatever it is you're making him into that's not a hockey player."

Danny reaches across the table and squeezes Claude's hand.

After dinner, they put the dishes in the dishwasher, and Claude traps Danny against the counter, kissing him deeply.

"I still have homework," Danny murmurs.

"And you have a whole weekend to do it." Claude trails kisses down Danny's neck. "You don't have the whole weekend to do me."

Danny laughs. "That was terrible."

"But true." Claude mouths at Danny's jaw. "I have tomorrow off, but I have skate and a game on Friday, and we leave for Boston right after the game."

Danny tips Claude's head up and kisses him slowly. "We could finish off the wine."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"It would take a lot more than half a bottle of wine," Danny says. "And I don't have to get you drunk to get what I want out of you."

Claude leers at him. "What do you want?"

Danny reaches past him for his wine glass and the bottle. "Come find out."

Claude follows him across the entryway into the living room. The couch may not be the best looking couch around, but it is incredibly comfortable, and more than big enough for the both of them. Danny pushes Claude down into one corner of it and sits down with his back to Claude's chest, their legs tangled together in front of them.

"This wasn't what I thought you meant," Claude says.

Danny refills both of their wine glasses and sets the bottle on the floor next to them. "We don't have to be anywhere. My homework can wait. Cameron's at Sylvie's. Just enjoy it." He leans more into Claude's chest, letting his head fall back onto Claude's shoulder.

"Cuddling on the couch with wine," Claude says. "We've become old and boring."

Danny chuckles and turns his head to kiss Claude's cheek. "There are plenty of other people you could be hanging out with if you want young and exciting."

Claude turns his head toward Danny and kisses him, slow and deep. "We are going to have sex later, right?"

"Yes," Danny says with a laugh. "In a while."

Claude wraps an arm around Danny's chest. "As long as that's part of the deal."

They stay there, exchanging lazy kisses and desultory conversation while they finish the wine, and longer. Their kisses get deeper, take on more purpose. Danny turns and Claude slides down so they're lying on the couch, making out and rubbing against each other. They're both hard, but there's no urgency to it.

"I thought only teenagers made out on couches like this," Claude says.

"You wanted young and exciting."

That sets Claude to laughing, and Danny can't help joining in, and they almost fall off the couch with it. When they're steady on the couch again, Claude puts both hands on Danny's ass and pulls him down against Claude. It feels so good that Danny's laughter cuts off with a gasp.

Then it's not slow anymore. They exchange frantic kisses. Danny rubs himself against Claude, wanting the friction and the feel of Claude hard below him, as much as Claude's hands on his ass will let him. Claude holds them close together and licks into Danny's mouth.

Claude lets go of Danny's ass to fumble at their pants between them. Danny almost doesn't care if they don't manage to get naked, but he lets Claude get both of their pants open and their cocks out. It's even better like this. Claude puts his hands back on Danny's ass, and this time there's nothing between them, skin on skin, their cocks rubbing against each other, Claude's fingers digging into the bare skin of Danny's ass and Danny anchoring himself with his hands gripping Claude's shoulders.

They stop kissing when they can't anymore, when they have to just breathe into each other's mouths, small noises escaping with their breath.

Claude comes first, groaning and holding Danny tight against him as he does, and Danny slides his cock against Claude's come-slick skin until sparks flash behind his eyes as he comes.

They lie there panting together as they come down. Danny loosens his grip on Claude's shoulders, and Claude strokes Danny's back instead of squeezing his ass.

"Young and exciting enough for you?" Danny asks.

Claude laughs softly. "Is that how the college kids do it?"

Danny shrugs. "I try not to think too much about exactly what they do."

"You're one of them."

"Not quite like that." Danny kisses Claude's shoulder. "And you're definitely not one of them."

"Are you calling me old?" Claude asks after a moment of silence.

"No," Danny says. "I'm calling you experienced."

Claude is suspiciously silent, and Danny raises his head to smile at him.

"I like it," he says. "I benefit from that experience."

Claude kisses him and then says, "I'll blow you in the morning if we can go to bed now."

Danny laughs and climbs off of Claude. He kicks his pants all the way off; he's too messy to bother with pulling them up instead. He does pick them up and take them upstairs with him, since he's a responsible adult. Claude follows him up the stairs.

"Your ass is still amazing," Claude says.

Danny looks over his shoulder, but doesn't manage to catch Claude's eye because Claude really is just watching his ass.

Their clothes get left in a heap just inside Danny's bedroom, and they clean up and brush their teeth in the bathroom before Danny turns out the lights and they climb into bed.

After a day of school, homework, half a bottle of wine, and sex, Danny falls asleep in no time. He wakes up just as easily in the morning, feeling rested and lazy with the knowledge that there's nothing he has to do right now.

He doesn't have to wait long before Claude starts to wake up, rubbing his face against the pillow and then turning toward Danny and opening his eyes.

"Mmm, morning," Claude mumbles.

"Good morning," Danny says. "You said you'd blow me this morning."

"I didn't say when," Claude says, but he runs his hands over Danny's body and finds his cock. He strokes it a few times before they move so he can get his mouth on Danny instead. Everything is slow and leisurely in the soft morning light, and Danny returns the favor when Claude's done.

"Happy American Thanksgiving," Claude says after, when they're both lying curled together with no real reason to get out of bed.

"I'm feeling very thankful," Danny says.

Claude laughs at him, and they spend a while lying in bed before the prompting of their stomachs pushes them out of it in search of food. Claude makes them eggs for breakfast, and grilled cheese later for lunch.

They watch football on TV, fool around on the couch again, and go for a walk around the neighborhood when they're both in need of some exercise.

"Do you want to come to dinner with us?" Danny asks when it's time for him to comb his hair and find some shoes and a coat before he can go pick up Caleb.

"Will I be in the way?"

"I have no idea," Danny admits. "I don't know what will be easier for Caleb. You can come if you want."

Claude gets up off the couch. "I won't get to eat if I don't." It's a complete lie, but Danny lets it stand as an answer

They drive into Philly where Danny texts Caleb, who comes out to meet them.

"I hope it's okay that I brought Claude," Danny says.

"Sure," Caleb says, getting into the back seat. "Hi, Claude."

Claude says hi to Caleb, and Danny takes them back out into the nearly empty streets. They go for Chinese food, because they're open and because Danny thought it might be easier for Caleb to do something completely different for Thanksgiving.

"You didn't have anything better to do today?" Caleb asks after Claude tells him that all they've done is laze around the house all day. "It's Thanksgiving."

"We're Canadian," Claude says. "Our Thanksgiving was last month. And it was good to do nothing on a day off."

"Sorry to drag you out of the house."

"Don't be," Danny says. "We needed the break, and we've exhausted Claude's ability to cook for us." Over Claude's laughing protest, he adds, "And I wanted to hang out with you."

Caleb smiles, mostly. "I don't think I'm the best company today."

"It doesn't matter," Danny says. "You shouldn't be stuck alone all day."

Caleb's smile disappears. "I wanted to call them," he says. "I didn't think they'd pick up."

"I'm sorry," Danny says, feeling helpless. His experience with children and rookies hasn't prepared him for quite this situation. He's used to homesickness, his own and other people's, but it's never been homesickness for a family that doesn't return the sentiment.

"It is what it is," Caleb says. He turns his head away from them a little and blinks, but Danny can still see the sheen of tears in his eyes.

"What it is is shitty," Claude says. "If I thought Danny would let me, I'd get you drunk."

Caleb laughs a little. "Thanks."

Claude grins at him. "You're welcome."

"I wouldn't get you drunk," Danny says, "but you can always talk to me or hang out if you want to."

"Thank you," Caleb says softly. "You're a really good friend."

Their conversation over the rest of dinner is lighter, telling stories and chatting about their homework and the holiday break. The restaurant is slow, so they linger over their table for a while before they get in the car and Danny drives Caleb back to his dorm.

Danny and Claude both get out of the car to hug him. Claude goes first and hugs him quickly and ruffles his hair.

Danny hugs him for a little longer. "Happy Thanksgiving," he says. "Call me if you want to hang out or work on homework."

"Thanks," Caleb says. He pulls away with a shaky smile. "We didn't do the go around and say what you're thankful for thing, but I'm thankful for you." He waves at them and goes inside before Danny can figure out what to say to him.

Claude puts an arm around Danny's shoulders. "You're doing a good thing for him. You can't do anything else right now. Let's go home."

They get into the car, and Danny manages to make it halfway home before he says, "I can't imagine doing that to your child."

"You never would," Claude says. "Some people are shitty."

Danny sighs. "He's a good kid."

"He's got you," Claude says, "and Sarah and Hunter, and whoever else he's making friends with. It's not his family, but there are people to care about him. And," he adds, "you're going to end up adopting him anyway."

"I'm not going to adopt him," Danny says. The rest of it is probably true.

"Of course you are," Claude says. "You can't resist a lonely rookie."

Danny grins at him. "I can't resist you."

Claude laughs and reaches across the car to rest his hand on Danny's thigh for a minute.

When they get home, they stretch out on the couch. They make out a little, but mostly they just watch _It's a Wonderful Life_ , and it's not very late when they go to bed.

*

Danny wakes up warm and well-rested on Friday. Claude's still asleep next to him. Danny doesn't have any reason to get up, so he lies there watching Claude sleep and enjoying his warmth.

Claude doesn't wake up until his phone blares an alarm. Even then he just fumbles for his phone and groans into his pillow.

Danny laughs at him. "You got so much sleep."

"It's so loud," Claude says, fingers still wrapped around his phone. He drags his head out of the pillow and smiles at Danny. "Good morning."

"Morning." Danny leans over and kisses him lightly. "You have skate this morning?"

"Yeah." Claude looks at his phone. "In a couple of hours." He drops his phone on the nightstand and pulls Danny close. "Enough time that I don't have to get up right now."

"Yeah?" Danny raises his eyebrows at Claude.

"Yeah." Claude grins and kisses him. He rolls and takes Danny with him so Danny's lying on top of him. "This was good the other night."

It's good this morning, too, moving against each other slowly until they both come. Claude gets up for the first shower, and that means he's cooking breakfast when Danny goes downstairs.

They eat together and clean up the kitchen, and then Claude kisses Danny for a long time before he pulls away and says, "Skate." He runs his thumb across Danny's lips.

"Go," Danny says, letting go of Claude. "I'll see you after the game."

Claude kisses him again, quickly this time, and Danny stands in the kitchen staring off into space until he realizes what he's doing, shakes his head at himself, and gets out his homework.

The homework is all done by the time he picks up Cameron from Sylvie's, and that means he can just enjoy dinner and a hockey game with his son.

They've been around the rink for a long time, so in addition to the usual autograph seekers who talk to Danny, there's a contingent of kids who play hockey and players' children who surround Cameron. Neither of them mind the attention, and they spend time with other people until they take their seats just before the game starts.

They get involved in the game, of course, and it's a disappointment when the Flyers lose. The crowd agrees with them, and people file out of the arena with sullen grumbling.

Danny and Cameron go down to the room to see Claude anyway, and the smile Claude gives them is genuine if not as bright as it might have been if they'd won.

"You'll do better in the next one," Cameron says.

Claude hugs him. "I think I've heard that before."

Cameron grins at him. "It's what you and Dad always say when any of us lose a game."

"Then it must be a pretty smart thing to say," Claude says.

Danny takes his turn hugging Claude. "Next game," he says.

Claude nods and holds on a little longer than he did with Cameron. "Thanks for coming anyway."

"It's hockey," Danny says. "We had fun." He squeezes Claude's shoulder. "Kick some ass in Boston."

Claude laughs. "We will." He hugs them both again. "I'll see you when I get back."

They leave Claude there, and Danny drives Cameron back to Sylvie's.

"Thanks," Cameron says, leaning over to hug Danny before he gets out of the car.

"You're welcome." Cameron's a little old for it, but Danny presses a kiss to the top of his head. "I'll see you in a couple of days." He waits for Cameron to get into the house before he drives home to a house that seems too empty.

*

The rush of finals arrives well before Danny's ready for it. There's a gradual lead-up to playoffs, those last games of the season, watching the standings. There's nothing like that for finals. They have class, and then all of a sudden they have two days of no classes to try to cram everything into their heads before finals start.

Danny spends most of those two days on campus, in the library by himself - or sitting by himself anyway; it seems like half the student body is in there studying - or in Huntsman with Caleb, Hunter, and Sarah, trying to figure out what they need to know for finals, what they already know, and what they've forgotten.

Danny turns down three invitations to hang out with Claude and barely sees Cameron. It's worse than playoffs in a lot of ways. This isn't something he's done before, not at this level, and midterms and other tests throughout the semester haven't really gotten him used to this kind of testing.

Claude shows up at the house one day, bags of Chinese food in his hands, and says, "We're having dinner." He calls upstairs for Cameron, and the three of them sit down at the table.

Claude asks Danny about finals and Cameron about school, and tells them his recent stories. Once the conversation moves on from his finals, Danny manages not to think about school for at least an hour. It's a good break, and he says that to Claude after Cameron disappears upstairs and Danny's helping Claude clean up.

"You need breaks." Claude puts an arm around Danny's shoulders and kisses his temple. Then he leers at Danny even as he lets go and reaches for the stack of dishes ready to go into the dishwasher. "You could thank me."

Danny's mildly tempted, but he says, "I still have a couple of chapters to reread."

"Are you going to be too tired for sex afterwards?" There's something incongruous about Claude asking that while he's cleaning up Danny's kitchen, so casual that he doesn't even look up from what he's doing while he asks.

"Probably," Danny admits. "Sorry."

Claude tosses the sponge he was using to wipe down the counters into the sink and comes over to kiss Danny. "Want me to stay anyway?"

Danny holds onto him for a minute, leaning against Claude's solid, hockey-built bulk, such a completely different world from his schoolwork. "Yes," he says, "if you don't mind."

"I was planning on it anyway." Claude tips Danny's head up and kisses him again, slow and lingering this time. "Go study." He smirks at Danny as he lets go. "I expect lots of sex once finals are over."

Danny laughs. "Me too."

*

Finals are brutal, and then they're over just as Danny feels like he's getting the hang of them. Econ is the last one, and he reconvenes with his study group for lunch.

Hunter is entirely smug when he tells them, "I'm done."

"Me too," Danny says.

"One more," Sarah says.

"Two," Caleb says. He shrugs at their commiserating frowns. "I'm not going home anyway, so it doesn't matter."

They all fall into silence for a moment, until Caleb breaks it by asking what the rest of them are doing over winter break. Sarah and Hunter are both going home, and Danny tells them he'll be around.

"We can do something," Danny says to Caleb.

"I'm going to be working a lot," Caleb says, "but yeah, sure."

"Is Claude going to be here?" Sarah asks. "We need you to tell us details now to tide us over until school starts again."

Danny thinks about his promise to Claude that they would have lots of sex after finals and just says, "Yes."

"That's it? Come on, details," Sarah says.

"We don't have any specific plans," Danny says. "My older boys are coming home for their breaks. That's probably going to take more of my time than Claude."

Sarah heaves a theatrical sigh. "You're a terrible disappointment. I expect to hear stories when we get back. Or while we're gone. You can text us."

"Please don't," Hunter says. "At least not about Claude. Hockey is good."

Danny chuckles a little. "Sure," he says. "I'll probably go to at least one game with the boys."

The conversation drifts away from him to Sarah and Hunter's plans for the break. They linger over lunch for a while since Sarah and Caleb still have finals, but not today.

They walk back to campus together, and when they hit the place where they would usually splinter off in different directions, they stop and stand there for a couple of minutes, despite the cold.

Sarah hugs Danny first, holding on tightly and saying, "I wasn't joking about details."

Danny laughs and hugs her back. "Have a good break. Enjoy the California weather."

"I'm from Marin County," Sarah says. "It's not all sunshine all the time like Southern California." She's smiling while she says it, and she goes from him to Caleb for another hug.

Hunter comes forward for a bro hug next. Danny has to bite back his smile at it, but he goes with it.

"I'll see you in January," Hunter says. "I don't want to hear about it, but I hope you get laid."

Danny laughs. "Thanks. Have a good time at home."

That just leaves Caleb, and Danny pulls him into a tight hug. "We'll hang out," he promises.

"Sure," Caleb says. "Have a good time with your kids." He smirks. "And Claude."

Danny laughs. "I will. I'll text you about doing something."

Then they've all said goodbye and there's nothing to do but wave goodbye and split up. As relieved as he is to be done with finals, Danny's going to miss them over the break.

He tells himself on the drive home that it's okay to relax now that finals are done. He hasn't quite convinced himself of it by the time he gets home, but it's better. It's even better when he closes the door behind him and looks up at footsteps and sees Claude leaning over the railing on the landing.

"Hi," Danny says.

"Hi," Claude says. "Cameron came home and left again to go study with friends. Come upstairs so we can have sex."

Danny grins at him and takes the steps two at a time. When he gets upstairs, he pushes Claude backwards into the wall. "I did promise you sex."

Claude lounges against the wall, looking relaxed and comfortable. "You promised me a lot of sex."

Danny laughs and kisses him, laughter bubbling up between them. "I did. Let's get started on that while the house is empty."

Claude grins at him. "Bedroom?" He puts his hands on Danny's hips.

Danny walks backwards, pulling Claude with him, both of them smiling at each other. He doesn't look where he's going, trusting Claude to keep them from running into anything. Claude squeezes his hip when they get to the bedroom door, and Danny turns with his nudging, keeps walking backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. Danny sits down and looks up at Claude while he unbuttons Claude's pants.

Claude runs his hands through Danny's hair. "We're going to have so much sex."

Danny laughs and gets Claude's pants out of the way. "So much," he promises before he goes down on Claude.

Claude's answering laugh cuts off with a groan. He stays still, just petting Danny's hair while Danny sucks him, until they've settled into it and Danny tugs at Claude's hips to let him know he can move. Then he thrusts shallowly into Danny's mouth. Danny has his hands on Claude's hips, so he can stop it if it gets to be too much, but Claude's pretty well in control of himself, for all that Danny's putting some effort into it, and Danny loses himself in the enjoyment of making Claude feel good.

He's not trying to drag it out, just trying to get Claude off, and he doesn't have to wait long before Claude is warning him and then coming in a salty rush across his tongue.

Claude drops to his knees after he pulls out of Danny's mouth, and Danny lifts his hips up so Claude can get his pants off. Claude's mouth closes around him as soon as his cock is free.

Danny gasps and reaches for Claude's shoulders so he has something to hang onto while Claude sucks him hard, no finesse, just heat and suction. It's enough. It's more than enough. It's so good, and such a contrast to the tension Danny's been carrying through finals week.

Danny curls over Claude when he comes, breathing hard and clinging to Claude's shoulders.

Claude sucks him a little longer, then pulls off his cock and tips his head up to kiss him. Danny kisses back and relaxes his grip on Claude, still holding on but not quite so tightly.

Claude pushes Danny back. Danny goes with it, kicking his pants all the way off before he slides up the bed.

"That was a good start," Claude says after a minute.

Danny laughs. "You're going to have to wait before we can do it again."

"Yeah," Claude says. He turns onto his side so he's facing Danny. "Are you going to sleep or do you want to make out?"

Danny grabs the shirt Claude's still wearing to pull him closer. "Both."

Claude grins at him and kisses him. It's messy and wet, lots of tongue, and Danny groans into it and kisses back the same way.

"I'm really going to like your winter break," Claude mumbles into his mouth.

Danny grins at him. "Think about how much sex we can have when the boys are with Sylvie."

Claude groans and kisses him harder. "This is going to be so good."

"So good," Danny agrees. He pulls Claude as close as he can and kisses him until he's too close to sleep to keep going.

*

They do have a lot of sex, when the house is empty and Claude's home.

In the middle of the week, Danny goes to a game with the auction winner. It isn't the same as going to a game with his boys, but it's a good time, and he gets to watch Claude make a beauty of a play to open the scoring.

Claude has a road trip at the end of the week, and then Caelan comes home. Kim and Eric insist on picking Alexis up from the airport and suggest they just get Caelan too. Danny gives in because it doesn't seem worth all of them making the trip to the airport, and it won't mean that much of a delay before Caelan gets home.

They don't come in with Caelan; Danny hears the car pull up, and then Caelan comes into the house. It's only been three months, and Caelan's at an age where kids don't change that much from day to day, not like when they're toddlers, so he shouldn't look that different. He does, though. Tan, of course, from living in LA, but also older in a way that Danny thinks probably has more to do with being on his own than the actual passage of time.

Caelan drops his bags in the entryway and his face is already lit up with a smile when he meets Danny's hug.

"I missed you," Danny says. "It's too quiet around here without all of you around."

"I heard you have plenty of teenagers around," Caelan says with a grin.

"My study group is no substitute for you and your brothers." Danny has to eventually let go of Caelan, so he does and takes him into the kitchen for a snack. He knows how cross-country travel goes; Caelan's probably hungry, and they won't have dinner until later.

They settle in at the table with a snack and catch up. It's not like they never talk, but it's different sitting at the table than it is over the phone or on Skype.

Calean's recounting of his finals experience sounds a lot like Danny's, and they compare stories for a while. There are other stories, Caelan's new friends, his hockey team, what it's like to live with Alexis. Danny resists the urge to give too much advice about that; he may have had experience living with a partner at a young age, but Caelan knows how that story ends.

The front door closes later, and Cameron comes barreling through the house to jump on Caelan, who gets up from the table so they don't knock anything over.

Danny just watches the two of them playfully wrestle into a hug and talk over each other. It's good to have both of them in the house.

"You missed Claude," Cameron says. "He won't be back for days."

Caelan puts his arm around Cameron's shoulders and turns a smirk on Danny that's disturbingly similar to the way his study group looks at him. "I'm sure I'll see him while I'm home. It sounds like he's here a lot."

Danny cuts that off at the pass. "We'll make sure you see him while you're home. What do you two want for dinner?"

Caelan laughs at him, in a way that means he knows exactly what Danny's doing, but he drops it and starts trying to convince Cameron that since he just got home, he should get to choose what they have for dinner.

*

Carson gets home two days later, and Cameron and Caelan go with Danny to the airport to pick him up. They make a raucous bunch at the curb while they hug and all talk over each other. After he gets his own hug, Danny herds them all into the car and drives them home. He can't stop smiling.

They're all sitting around the living room, catching up and just being together, the boys showing each other pictures on their phones, when Claude shows up. He comes right into the house and drops his bag in the entryway.

Caelan and Carson jump up from their spots on the couches.

"Claude! I didn't know if we were going to see you," Carson says.

Caelan laughs and pushes Carson out of the way. "I knew we would see you."

Claude laughs with both of them, and squeezes Carson's arm. "Are you getting bigger?"

"Gotta bulk up if I'm going to make it to the NHL," Carson says. He grins. "I'm going to have to be able to muscle you off the puck."

"I'd like to see you try," Claude says.

"Any time, old man," Carson says.

Claude looks like he's biting back laughter when he says, "That sounds like a challenge."

"Let's go," Carson says. "I'm ready."

Claude does laugh then, and looks past them at Danny and Cameron. "How about it? Skating before dinner?"

"Who said you're invited for dinner?" Danny says with a smirk. He stands up, though, and says, "Let's go. Skate Zone going to be open?"

"I'm the captain," Claude says. "They'll make room for us even if they're busy." Even so, he does call ahead to make sure they can get on the ice.

Danny and the boys gather up their gear bags - Caelan and Carson both thought ahead enough to bring theirs home with them - and they take Danny's car to Skate Zone. As glad as Danny is to have made friends with his study group, they don't compare to having his boys home.

Even though it's late on a Sunday afternoon, there are a few people hanging around who stop to say hi to them. They gear up quickly, and head onto the ice with a handful of pucks.

They spend a couple of minutes warming up, getting a feel for the ice and stickhandling around each other. That lasts just as long as it takes Carson to lose patience with it and come to a stop in front of Claude.

"Let's do this," he says.

"I get your dad," Claude says.

"Not fair," Carson says.

"We'll let you have Caelan and Cameron," Claude says.

Danny's not entirely sure about the wisdom of that - he's somewhat out of practice - but this is mostly between Claude and Carson.

Carson looks at the other boys and says, "Fine."

As the youngest, Cameron gets stuck dropping the puck for the initial faceoff, then circles around into the game.

Claude's good enough that being outnumbered doesn't doom them, but it's not easy for Danny to keep up with the boys. They play to three, and then take a break to catch their breath and change up the teams.

"I want Dad and Caelan this time," Carson says. It's a completely uneven division, and he knows it, going by the way he smirks at Claude.

Claude slings an arm around Cameron. "No problem," he says.

Being on a team of three is a little easier - Danny doesn't have to be the only backup for whoever has the puck - and it's a different experience to play with Carson and Caelan. They're both good, if not quite Claude's level of good. Danny knows how they play because he taught them a lot of it, but he doesn't know how they play in the same way he knows how Claude plays. He doesn't have years of playing with them in a game situation to draw on.

They put him at center after Claude and Cameron tie things up, 1-1, and that's easier than playing wing. He can see what Claude and Cameron are going to do, and he just has to feed the puck around them to Caelan or Carson.

Claude manages to steal it, but Carson gets it back, dishes it to Danny. He takes it out, comes back into the zone and watches for the moment when Cameron's focusing too hard on him to notice that Caelan's open.

Danny sends it across the ice, right onto Caelan's tape, and Caelan taps it in. Cameron groans while Caelan and Carson cheer and converge with Danny for a group celebration.

"Two-way play," Carson calls to Cameron. "Work on your defense."

It's good advice, but it's also the kind of thing that could lead to a fight when it comes from one of his brothers. Claude knows that just as well as Danny, and the two of them quickly rearrange everyone into a faceoff for the next point.

They swap teams a couple more times, until even Claude and the boys are tired out.

"You are getting stronger," Claude says to Carson on the way back to the locker room. "I'm going to have to get the Flyers to draft you so I don't have to play against you."

"You're getting up there," Carson says. "You're going to need the help."

The good-natured chirping is all said with smiles, and Carson has a proud glow about him at the praise.

They take quick showers and gather their gear up. The boys take off for the car with Danny and Claude trailing behind them.

Claude throws his arm over Danny's shoulders. "Good to have them all here."

"Yes," Danny says, watching the boys. He's going to have to turn them over to Sylvie soon enough for her turn with them, but for now he has his boys home again. The boys are far enough ahead that they can't be overheard and there isn't anyone else within earshot, so Danny also says, "Harder to have a lot of sex with them around though."

Claude laughs, loud enough that the boys look back at them for a moment. "I think we can manage something," he says. "And they're going to Sylvie's for part of the time anyway. You'll need company then."

"I will," Danny says. Then he brushes his hand over Claude's hip. "Thanks for making this happen."

Claude smiles at him. "You know I never give up a chance to skate with you."

*

Claude has to leave before the boys even leave for Sylvie's, but he calls from the road and asks, "What are you doing for Christmas?" the moment Danny picks up the phone.

"Hi, Claude," Danny says just to be an ass. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Hi, Danny," Claude says, with enough exaggeration that he's also being an ass. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I have the boys Christmas Eve day and the day after Christmas. Dad's going to Guylaine's."

"Good," Claude says, "that means you're going to be alone on Christmas."

Danny doesn't say anything, waiting to see if Claude will figure out what's wrong with that on his own.

"I'm sorry you don't get to be with the boys on Christmas," Claude says with a huff, "but this means you can come with me to Hartsy's."

"Why would I want to spend Christmas with you and Scott?"

"You'd love to spend Christmas with me," Claude says. "And it's not just us. A couple of the other guys are coming too. You can bring Caleb, if you're worried about him."

Danny is worried about him. It's hard enough to be away from your family at the holidays when they're still in your life; he can't imagine what it's like for Caleb. "You really want to bring me and a college kid to Scott's for Christmas?"

"Yes," Claude says. "I really want to bring you to Hartsy's for Christmas, and Caleb is a good kid, so if that's what it takes to get you to come, then he should come with us."

"I'll ask him," Danny says, "but no promises."

"You should promise," Claude says. "It won't be as much fun without you."

"I've heard stories about what you and Scott get up to. I'm sure you'll have enough fun whether or not I'm there."

"It'll be better if you're there."

"I'll try," Danny says.

"Good. Now," Claude says, and Danny can practically hear him smirking, "what are you wearing?"

Danny laughs. "Nope. Cameron has practice in twenty minutes."

"Come on," Claude says. "We can do a lot in twenty minutes."

"I'm leaving the house in five."

"At least promise me some other time."

Danny considers it for a moment. "Okay," he says. "Some other time. That's a promise." He lowers his voice. "In the meantime, you can jerk off thinking about it, and tell me about it next time."

Claude groans. "You're a cruel man."

Danny laughs. "Go jerk off. I'll ask Caleb about Christmas and call you about it." He hangs up smiling and calls out to Cameron that it's time to go.

*

Danny usually communicates with Sarah, Hunter, and Caleb mostly by text, which is probably why Caleb sounds surprised when he answers the phone and says, "Hi, Danny."

"Hi." There's probably a careful, delicate way to do this, but Danny dives right in. "If you don't already have plans for Christmas, my boys are with their mom. Claude invited us to go to the thing he's going to, or if you don't want to do a Christmas thing, we can hang out here and have Chinese food and watch movies or something."

"You want to spend Christmas with me?" Caleb asks after a moment.

"Yes." Danny hesitates for a second, and then says, "It's going to be hard for me to be away from my family for Christmas, and I'm sure it's going to be for you too. Let's have some fun instead."

"Are you sure? Claude wanting you to have Christmas with him seems like a boyfriend thing."

Danny doesn't bother saying they're just friends. "I'm sure. His thing is just a bunch of guys who aren't going to see their families, and he invited both of us. It's going to be low-key, mostly just dinner and some hanging out."

"Okay," Caleb says. "Thank you. I wasn't looking forward to Christmas."

"I'm glad you're coming," Danny says. "I'll pick you up at noon."

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"No. They'll take care of dinner, and it's not a big gift kind of thing. Well, there might be some presents, but just the guys who are friends, so you don't have to bring anything."

"Okay," Caleb says. "I'll see you on Christmas. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Danny hangs up and texts Claude, _Caleb and I are coming to Christmas._

*

There aren't many cars around campus on Christmas, so Danny parks and goes to the door instead of just texting Caleb.

Caleb answers it carefully balancing three pies. "I know you said I didn't need to bring anything, but I was going to make a pie anyway, and then I got carried away."

Danny takes one of the pies from him. "Pie for breakfast?"

"Yeah," Caleb says with a look that almost counts as a smile. "What's left of that one's in the fridge upstairs."

"I doubt Scott made homemade pie," Danny says, "so these will be appreciated." They put the pies in the back and head to Scott's, where the pie Danny carries in just barely survives his greeting.

"You brought baked goods?"

"No," Danny says with a chuckle. "Caleb brought baked goods. Caleb, Scott."

They exchange nods and Scott says, "Come in! Everyone else is here. You're late, Briere."

"I'm not late," Danny says. "They're all early." He and Caleb follow Scott into the kitchen, where there is an array of hockey players standing around.

Scott makes space in the fridge for the pie, and then they turn around and Danny introduces Caleb around.

"You brought pie," Schenner says. "I like you already."

Caleb smiles at him. "You're cooking," he says. "I like you already."

Schenner laughs. "Good one."

"Why are you here?" Danny asks. "Shouldn't you be at Luke's?"

"They went to the in-laws'."

"For which we're all grateful," Scott says. "Otherwise who knows what we'd be eating."

"Grilled cheese," Laughton says, and everyone laughs, even Caleb.

"I don't see what's wrong with grilled cheese for Christmas," Claude says.

"Of course you don't." Scott claps him on the shoulder. "That's why we keep you around, G."

Caleb sidesteps the chirping and asks Schenner, "Do you want some help? I can follow directions."

Schenner glances at Danny before he says, "Yes. Here, cut this up."

"The college kid is making us look bad," Laughton says.

Claude says, "It doesn't take much."

Scott nudges Danny. "How is college? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Finals were brutal," Claude says, "for the rest of us."

Danny makes a face at him. "It's good," he says to Scott. "I made it through the first semester without failing or wanting to kill Claude."

Scott laughs. "That's a feat worth bragging about. I don't usually manage a season without that."

Claude shoves his way between them. "I'm not that bad."

Danny bumps him with his shoulder and stays leaning against him. "No, you're not, but finals and playoffs are."

"Enough flirting," Schenner says. "G, cut this up."

Caleb shoots a look at Danny. Danny shrugs and asks Scott how he's been.

Either by virtue of being the oldest or the worst in the kitchen, Danny and Scott get out of helping to cook and get to just enjoy the meal, which they all sit down to together and don't start eating until Scott offers up a grace that includes thanks for the great sport of hockey.

It's an easy, comfortable meal, and either Claude warned the rest of them or they're more sensitive than Danny would have given them credit for, because none of them ask about Caleb's family.

They're still hanging out after they've eaten when Caleb's phone rings. He takes it out, looks at it, and says, "I should. Is there somewhere I can take this?"

Scott says, "Master at the end of the hall," and Caleb answers his phone as he goes down the hall.

Caleb's gone for a while, long enough that they've all managed to get themselves up from the table to help clean up, and he comes back with red eyes.

Danny's been helping transfer leftovers to containers, but he leaves what he's doing on the counter and goes to hug Caleb, because he looks like he needs it. Caleb clings to him pretty tightly. Danny just lets him hang on as long as he needs to, and after a moment of silence, the other guys go back to what they were doing with only a slightly reduced noise level.

Caleb says, "Thanks," before he lets go.

"Of course." Danny keeps an arm around Caleb's shoulders, and Claude squeezes Caleb's shoulder as he passes by them.

"Drink?" Schenner asks. "Pie?"

"Pie," Caleb says.

"Pie!" Schenner shoves the last of the empty dishes into a messy stack next to the sink and gets the pies out of the fridge.

Scott has ice cream in his freezer, so they make up plates of pie and ice cream - Schenner ignores them laughing at him and gets out Scott's large pasta bowls instead of small dessert plates - and take them into the living room.

Caleb gets a lot of well-deserved compliments on the pie, and it's not just Schenner going back for seconds.

They're lazing around scraping at the last bits of pie and ice cream when Schenner claps his hands together and says, "Presents!"

There's a general bustle as they take their plates to the kitchen and a couple of people gather up packages or envelopes from under the tree or their coat pockets.

"You first," Schenner says, and he lobs a package at Scott.

Scott tears open the over-taped paper and holds up an assortment of socks with flower patterns to a lot of laughter.

"I know how you like them," Schenner says.

Scott throws a pair at him. "That's you."

Schenner throws them back. "Nope. All yours. Now you have your own."

There are a couple of other small gifts, and in the middle of it, Danny hands an envelope to Caleb.

"Danny," Caleb says when he opens it. "This is too much. I can't-"

Danny closes Caleb's fingers over the gift card. "Yes, you can. We're friends, and if you can gossip about my sex life, I can give you a Christmas present."

"Thank you," Caleb says after a moment, and he hugs Danny tightly.

"Your turn," Claude says, and then he's putting an envelope into Danny's hands.

Danny opens it to find a handful of printed pages and game tickets. The printed pages are flight and hotel confirmations, and the tickets are four to a Flyers game in Toronto and four to a Kitchener game in Mississauga. It's a family hockey vacation for Danny, Claude, and the boys.

"I already cleared it with Sylvie," Claude says. "And it's a holiday weekend here and a study week for Carson, so none of you will miss school."

"Claude," Danny says through a throat tight with emotion, "thank you."

Claude grins at him.

"Here." Danny hands over Claude's present, and Claude tears the envelope open and then stares at the paper inside it.

Schenner snatches it out of his hand and reads out loud, "Twenty lessons with personal chef Mitchell Forrester."

Claude laughs. "Really?"

"It was Cameron's idea," Danny says. "It's for the three of us."

Claude keeps grinning at him. "Thank you. It's great."

Danny gets off the couch and tugs Claude up so he can hug him. It goes on for a while, so Danny's not surprised to get chirped for it.

"I might have some mistletoe around here," Scott says, "if you want an excuse to make out too."

Danny and Claude draw apart slowly, and Claude flips Scott off.

"Or maybe you don't need an excuse," Scott says slowly, looking between them.

Danny sits back down on the couch, and Claude goes back to his chair, which means Scott has to choose who he wants to direct questions to.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Claude says. It's an obvious lie, and everyone but Caleb knows him well enough to know it.

"Seriously?" Scott starts to laugh.

"Give it up, G," Schenner says. "We all know what you look like when you've been getting laid, and you've been getting laid."

"How long-" Scott starts. "No, wait, since you lived together?"

"Would you believe," Claude says, "that we never did when we lived together?"

"No," Scott says.

"It's true," Danny says.

Scott looks from one of them to the other. "Why not?"

Danny says, "I'd just gotten divorced - you remember what that was like - and he was so young."

Scott looks at them again, and Schenner's also looking back and forth like he's trying to figure them out.

It's Laughton who finally asks, "So how long?"

"Uh." Claude looks at Danny.

There isn't really any getting out of it, so Danny sighs and nods at him.

"Later," Claude says. "The next season. Since then."

"Off and on," Danny adds. "Not that it's any of your business."

Caleb laughs. "I don't think you're getting out of talking about it with them either."

Scott glares at Claude. "Five years and you never told me about it?"

"It wasn't a big deal," Claude says, "and I didn't want to listen to the chirping."

"You're going to hear it now," Scott says. "And those weren't not a big deal Christmas presents."

Caleb doubles over with laughter. "Forget it," he says to Scott. "We've been trying all semester to get Danny to admit Claude's his boyfriend. It's not going to work."

Scott turns on Danny. "The college kids know?"

Danny sighs. "Just my study group."

Scott glares at him and Claude in turn. "I'm pissed that you didn't tell me, but congratulations. I hope you're happy."

Claude exchanges a look with Danny and says, "We'll be happier if we can stop talking about it."

There's no use pretending they're not going to hear about it later, or that the rest of Claude's team isn't going to find out, but it's a relief to have them give in to Claude's request and change the subject now.

It's late by the time the party breaks up, and they've managed to eat enough of Caleb's pies that the leftovers fit in one pie pan. Schenner looks longingly at the rest of it, but Laughton puts a hand over his eyes and holds him back.

Schenner struggles against his hold, laughing, but it lets them get out of there with all the pie in Caleb's custody.

Caleb thanks everyone politely, Danny hugs everyone, and Claude says he's getting a ride with Danny, which is met with a series of catcalls that follows them out the door.

It's a short enough drive to take Caleb back, and despite Caleb having all three pie pans stacked easily enough to carry himself, Danny parks and gets out of the car. He pulls Caleb into a hug because there can never be enough hugs on Christmas.

"Thanks," Caleb says when he finally lets go. "It made it easier."

Danny squeezes his shoulder. "Good. I'm around. Call me if you want to hang out."

Caleb nods and grabs the pie pans from the back seat. "Merry Christmas, Claude."

"Merry Christmas! Glad you could join us."

Caleb waves at them, and Danny waits until he's in the building before he pulls away from the curb.

"He going to be okay?" Claude asks.

"I don't know. I hope so." Danny takes his hand off the wheel for a moment to squeeze Claude's arm. "Thank you for inviting him too. He said it helped."

"Good," Claude says. "I knew you wouldn't come without him, and I'm glad you came." He reaches out and puts his hand on Danny's thigh. "You have an empty house, and I've had at least a bottle of wine."

Danny grins at him. "Yes, you can come home with me." He pushes Claude's hand away. "But stop groping me. I have to drive." He can see Claude's smirk out of the corner of his eye, and also the way Claude rubs himself through his pants. Danny tightens his hands on the steering wheel. "That's not helping."

"Not helping you." Claude doesn't stop; it's very distracting. "Can I fuck you?"

Danny swears at him and changes lanes to zip around a Volvo that's going too slow. "Yes, if you don't kill us first."

Claude takes his hand off himself. Danny distracts him from the topic of sex anyway.

"Is it okay that they know?"

It takes a moment before Claude answers, either because he's thinking about it or because it takes him that long to figure out what Danny's talking about. "I'm in for the chirping of my life," he says, "but it's okay. Is it okay with you?"

"Yes," Danny says. He reaches across for a quick squeeze of Claude's thigh. "My friends know; it's only fair that yours do too."

Claude tries to hold Danny's hand where it is, but Danny pulls it away with a laugh and the protest that he needs both hands to drive. Claude lets him go reluctantly but mostly behaves the rest of the way home. It only lasts until they're through the door of the house, and then Claude's hands are everywhere, on the buttons of Danny's shirt, grabbing his cock through his pants, gripping his ass.

Danny has to pry his hands away and push him toward the stairs. "Upstairs. Bedroom."

Claude makes a face at him. "There's no one else here. I've never gotten to fuck you in the kitchen."

Danny keeps pushing. "The condoms and lube are upstairs."

Claude turns around and kisses him. "Stay here," he says. "I'll get them."

"We're not fucking in the kitchen."

"Yes, we are," Claude calls from halfway up the stairs. He's going so fast Danny's amazed he hasn't tripped yet. "Or the couch. Your choice."

Instead of following Claude up the stairs, Danny makes sure all the downstairs blinds are closed, and he's leaning against the island in the kitchen when Claude gets downstairs.

"No way." Claude grins as big as Danny's ever seen him. "You've never let me fuck you in the kitchen." He puts the condom and lube down on the counter and traps Danny there.

"Merry Christmas." Danny grips the front of Claude's shirt and yanks him in for a kiss. "But you're cleaning up."

"Yes," Claude says. "Anything." He settles in, kissing Danny for a while, hands moving from the counter to Danny's body.

Danny returns the favor, running his hands through Claude's hair and down his back, and pulling him in so their hips are lined up. Danny tugs at Claude's shirt after a while, because he's all for going slow sometimes, but he also wants to get fucked.

They still go slow, peeling clothes off one piece at a time and kicking them out of their way, until they're naked and Claude's still pressing him into the counter.

Danny runs his hands up and down Claude's back, and down to hold onto his ass. "I thought you were going to fuck me."

"Yes," Claude says. His eyes are dazed when he pulls away. "Yes." He palms Danny's hip. "Turn around."

Danny does, and Claude kisses the back of his neck before he gently pushes Danny down so he's bent over the counter. The granite is cold against his overheated skin, and he hisses, and then groans when Claude runs one dry finger over his hole.

The lube is also cold, but it heats up as Claude works him open, until he doesn't notice it as anything other than slick to make it easier for Claude to finger him. Claude keeps going long past the point where Danny's ready for his cock.

Danny shamelessly spills out moans and pleas that finally have enough effect that Claude pulls his fingers out and tears open the condom wrapper. He makes Danny wait for too long before he presses in slow and steady.

"Good?" Claude asks.

"Yes," Danny groans. He can't get much purchase on the smooth surface of the counter, but he does his best to push back towards Claude. It gets Claude moving, and it's smooth and even for a little while.

Claude bends over him, mouth on the back of his neck. "Danny," he says. "Can't believe you're letting me do this. You feel so good."

Danny turns his head and arches as best he can until Claude gets the hint and kisses him. "Come on," he says, because Claude isn't moving. "Fuck me."

Claude pulls away and fucks into Danny in harder, unpredictable thrusts that send Danny's chest sliding across the countertop. He tries to brace himself against it, but his hands slide on the granite and he ends up pushed around by Claude's thrusts, Claude's hands gripping his hips and anchoring them just a little.

"Fuck," Claude says. "Can you come?"

"Touch me," Danny says.

Claude does, lets go of his hip with one hand and strokes his cock out of time with thrusts that get sloppier. It's still good. It's _so_ good.

Danny comes with a shout that echoes back at him off the granite. Claude's hand stays on his cock until Danny gasps out a plea for him to stop, and then it goes back to his hip, wet with his come this time, and Claude fucks hard into him until he comes.

Claude collapses over him, pressing him into the counter for a couple of minutes, before he pulls out. Danny stays where he is, not ready to move yet, and Claude comes back, leans over to kiss the back of his neck, and then turns him against the counter so he's leaning backwards over it with Claude pinning him there with his body and kissing him.

"Top three," Danny mumbles into Claude's mouth.

Claude kisses him harder. "This is why you should listen to my ideas. I'm going to take all the spots in your top twenty."

Danny opens his mouth wide to Claude's kiss. It's deep and messy and so fucking good. "You're getting closer." He doesn't want to stop kissing Claude, but he does push him away after a while, so he can stand up. His muscles protest and his back is cold.

"Okay?" Claude asks.

Danny stretches his arms up toward the ceiling, feeling all the muscles of his back lengthen. "Yes." He cups Claude's cheek with one hand and kisses him softly. "Granite counters aren't really made for sex." His knees are a little weak too, but that's from the sex, not being bent over the counter. "You're cleaning up. I'm going upstairs."

"You're a cruel man," Claude calls after him.

"That was the deal." Danny looks over his shoulder as he says it, and Claude's definitely watching his ass as he walks away.

Danny cleans himself up and crawls into bed. Unlike Claude, he doesn't have a problem sleeping alone after sex, and he dozes for a little while, until Claude opens the door and comes in with a pile of clothing he drops on the floor.

"Did you clean up?"

"Yes." Claude gets into bed and kisses Danny's neck. "There will be no embarrassing stains for anyone to notice."

Danny grins at him and wraps his arms around Claude to pull him close. He kisses Claude, and they make out slow and easy for a couple of minutes.

"Why top three?" Claude asks after a bit. "I think that was the best sex of my life."

"The counters are cold."

Claude looks at him, and then starts to laugh. "We'll have to do that again in the summer. When they're warmer."

Danny runs a hand down Claude's back to his ass. "Or I could fuck you over the counter next time."

Claude shudders and kisses him hard. "You better not be joking about that."

"No," Danny says. "Sex in the kitchen wasn't that bad an idea." He smirks at Claude.

"Not that bad an idea," Claude mutters. He kisses Danny like punctuation on the conversation. "Take a nap now so you can do that later."

Danny laughs. "I don't think we're going to manage that today. Some other time."

"I'm taking that as a promise," Claude says.

Danny kisses his cheek, his temple, his lips. "I promise."

They nap for a while and get up later for a late dinner. They don't have sex in the kitchen again, but Claude talks him into exchanging lazy handjobs with some kind of Christmas movie on TV. Danny slumps into Claude's side afterwards.

"Best Christmas ever, right?" Claude asks.

Danny rubs his cheek against Claude's shoulder. "Best one without the boys."

Claude squeezes his thigh. "You'll have them next year."

"Mmm, maybe. Unless Caelan starts choosing between us and Alexis's family."

"They can split it," Claude says. "Part of the day there and part of it here." He yawns and puts his arm around Danny's shoulder. "Can we go back to bed?"

"How are you so tired? You didn't do anything today."

"I drank a bottle of wine," Claude says. "And beat Laughton at ping pong. And had sex with you twice."

The boys are going to be back sometime in the morning, so Danny sends Claude upstairs and spends a couple of minutes making sure they've cleaned up any signs they had sex downstairs.

Claude's already stretched out in bed when Danny gets upstairs. Danny goes past him to clean up and brush his teeth in the bathroom before he climbs into bed with Claude.

*

The house is still quiet when Danny wakes up. He lies there listening to it, Claude's even breathing and no boys or dogs.

Claude's breathing shifts, and he turns his head to look at Danny. "Morning."

"Morning." Danny runs his hand through Claude's hair. "Hangover?"

Claude considers it for a moment before he shakes his head. "No. It wasn't that much wine, and I worked most of it off fucking you."

"Mmm." Danny runs his hand down, under the blankets and along Claude's side to his hip. "Want to do it again?"

Claude looks interested - his eyes flicker down to Danny's mouth, down as far as the blanket slipping down his chest - but then he meets Danny's eyes and asks, "Aren't the boys coming back this morning?"

"Yeah, but it's still early. They probably aren't even up yet, and Sylvie used to do day after Christmas breakfast for them." Danny slides his hand in, finding Claude's cock and stroking it gently. "I'll blow you."

"Yeah," Claude says. "Do that."

Danny pushes the blankets away as he moves down, so he can look at Claude while he blows him. He doesn't do anything fancy, just sucks slow and soft, and for so long that his jaw is sore by the time Claude comes with a soft groan.

"My turn," Claude says, and they switch places. It doesn't take as long - Danny's too hard from sucking Claude off for it to last that long - but it's still slow and soft, and Claude rests his cheek on Danny's thigh after.

Danny runs his hand through Claude's hair, and they lie there in silence for a while.

*

Danny drives into Philly the week before classes start to buy his books and have lunch with Caleb. Danny takes one look at the dark circles under Caleb's eyes, the way he looks like he's lost some weight, and hustles him into the car to take him somewhere with food better than the burgers and fries they probably would have walked to.

"You're not my dad," Caleb says when Danny asks if he's okay.

"No," Danny says. "You're my friend, and if you can pester me about my sex life, then I can make sure you're okay when you look like shit."

Caleb's head jerks up at the swear word - there's a reason Danny doesn't use them much - and then he relaxes a little bit and says, "This is a shitty time of year, and I've been working every shift I can." He shrugs. "It's a lot of hours, since people are gone between semesters, but at least I'm saving some money."

Danny steps carefully when he says, "You should come over. The boys are with their mom this week. We can hang out. Or you can come over next week when they're back if you need some company your own age."

Caleb shrugs. "Does Claude know you're inviting other men over while your house is empty?"

Danny's caught between laughing and making a face. "You're really not my type."

Caleb laughs at him. "And you probably wouldn't cheat on him anyway."

Danny sighs and says, "He's not my boyfriend," for the millionth time.

"Uh-huh," Caleb says.

Danny waves away that part of the conversation as a lost cause. "When don't you work? I'll come pick you up."

"Danny, you don't have to-"

"Caleb," Danny says, "my boys are at their mom's, and most of my friends work or are busy with the hockey season. Come spend time with me."

"Okay," Caleb says after a moment.

Danny nods. "Good." He looks at Caleb for a second and then asks, "Have you ever been to a hockey game?"

"No," Caleb says. "You don't need to go to that much trouble."

"I'm not going to," Danny says. "I'll make Claude get us tickets."

Caleb laughs. "Okay, fine. We'll go watch your boyfriend play hockey. Someday I'm going to have a boyfriend, and I'm going to drag you to whatever he's involved in."

Danny grins at him. "I'm looking forward to it."

Caleb relaxes a little after that, and they sit there talking until Caleb has to go to work.

Danny waits until he gets home before he calls Claude. "I need tickets," he says before Claude can do more than say hello.

"Call the box office."

"Funny," Danny says. "Two. Lower level, not in a suite."

"Two? Only taking one of the boys?"

"None of them," Danny says. "Caleb."

There's a moment of speaking silence.

"He's my friend," Danny says, "and he's having a tough time right now."

"Sure," Claude says, "and that's why he's going to end up living in your spare room."

"Just get me the tickets."

Claude laughs. "They'll be waiting for you."

Danny trusts him to take care of it, but he's also glad Claude texts him later to tell him it's done.

*

Danny wears jeans and a Flyers shirt and hoodie for the game, and he tucks a couple of Sharpies into his pocket before he drives into Philly and takes Caleb out for an early dinner before the game.

"We could eat at the rink," Danny says, "but this way it won't get in the way of watching the game."

"It won't get in the way of you watching the game," Caleb says. "I won't even know what I'm looking at. Hockey's played on ice, right?"

Danny laughs at his sly smile. "It's not that hard to figure out."

He makes sure they get to the rink early, so Caleb can get the full hockey fan experience. They walk down to the glass and join the groups of fans standing there to hold up signs and get a good view of warm-ups.

"Okay," Caleb says, looking around them and reading some of the signs. "Explain this to me."

"This is the warm-up," Danny says. "They had skate earlier this morning, but this gives them a chance to skate around and take a couple of shots before the game. A lot of people don't arrive until game time, so for fans, this is a good time to get a close-up view."

"And the signs?"

Danny shrugs. "They're not allowed to hold things up to the glass during the game. This is the only time they can get players' attention."

"Do you actually see the signs?" Caleb asks. "They seem pretty focused."

"There's a lot of waiting around in warm-ups," Danny says. "You have time to look around."

Claude skates by on a drill and slows and waves when he skates past them.

Danny and Caleb wave back, and everyone near them turns to see who Claude's waving at.

"Like that," Danny says, and he waits it out while people clustered around the glass nudge and whisper at each other until a kid about ten comes up to them.

"Are you Danny Briere?"

Danny crouches down to be at the kid's level. "I am. Who are you?"

The kid looks over her shoulder at the adult who's clearly in charge of her. "Rachel."

"Hi, Rachel. Do you like hockey?"

"Yes!" Rachel grins brightly. "I play, and tomorrow's my birthday and it's Christmas break so I got to come to a game."

"That's great," Danny says. "Who's your favorite player?"

"Scott Hartnell!"

Danny grins at her. "Scott's a great player."

"And he came to _my school_. We got to take pictures with him."

"That's pretty cool," Danny says. "Do you want to take a picture with me?"

"Yes!" Rachel turns around, and her mom already has her phone out.

Danny puts his arm around Rachel, and they both smile for the camera, and then Rachel hugs him and says, "Thank you!"

Danny says, "You're welcome," and pulls one of the Sharpies out of his pocket so he can sign Rachel's mom's hat when she says thank you and asks him to.

"This was the other reason to come early, wasn't it?" Caleb asks as Rachel and her mom go back down to the glass and a couple of other people come toward them.

"Yes," Danny admits. "It probably won't be like this while they're playing, but." He shrugs. "I've been to games before."

Caleb wanders down closer as the crowd shifts to watch from just behind the glass while Danny smiles for a lot of pictures and signs hats, jerseys, and t-shirts. Danny glances up a couple of times to check on Caleb - he's an adult, but Danny did kind of drag him here, and he feels responsible - and is glad to see that Caleb's talking to a couple of people around him, and there's one teenager making hand gestures that mean he's probably explaining the drills to Caleb.

The press of people wanting to talk to him lets up a bit, and Danny walks down to join Caleb. "Getting an idea of what's happening?"

"Barely." Caleb smiles at the teenager next to him. "I'm not that much of a sports person."

"Hockey's not that complicated," Danny says. "And these are all pretty simple drills. They're winding down anyway."

They are winding down, and Claude skates over toward them, and points at Danny through the glass. Danny steps back so he's in just the right place to catch the puck Claude flips over the glass. He waves at Claude, then signs the puck and gives it to the teenager who was talking to Caleb.

"Boyfriend," Caleb says under his breath as people start to move away from the glass.

Danny doesn't bother disputing it, and they walk up the stairs and out into the concourse. They make a full lap of the place - Danny gets stopped for autographs a couple of times, and they run into a few people he knows from the Flyers organization - before they go back into the arena and find their seats.

It's starting to fill up, and Caleb looks around. "This is a lot of people."

Danny chuckles. "Wait until the game starts. If it's a sellout, every seat will be taken and all the suites will be full. The press is there," he points them out, "but there are cameras all over the place. We'll probably end up on the Jumbotron."

"I promise not to do anything embarrassing." Caleb looks around again. "I guess I knew sports were a thing, but I never really thought about it. People do this all the time."

"And not just for hockey."

"I guess not." Caleb brings his attention back to Danny. "Sorry," he says, "this was your life and everything."

Danny shrugs. "But not yours. I hope you like it, but not everyone does." That gets him some looks from people settling into their seats around them, but Danny ignores them.

They stop talking about hockey for a bit, and then the lights come down and the teams come out onto the ice.

"Wow," Caleb says to Danny when the crowd cheers for Claude. "They really like him."

"He's the captain," Danny says. "And he's been here for a long time."

They stand for the anthem, and Danny looks down at Claude in the center of the rink. He misses it, but he couldn't do it forever, and he does like being here to see Claude play. Maybe he can talk Claude into some on-ice work later this week, or maybe they can play against the boys again when they're back from Sylvie's.

"That means something good that he's in the middle, right?" Caleb asks about the opening faceoff.

"He's the first-line center." Danny glances at Caleb, and then starts over at the confused look on his face. He keeps up a steady explanation of the game and what's happening for Caleb, until he starts to get some of it on his own, and even Caleb is on his feet when Claude scores halfway through the first.

They do end up on the Jumbotron, during a break in play that's too unpredictable - the linesmen conferring at the glass - for them to do much other than show the crowd. Danny waves at the roar of sound as people recognize him, and Caleb smiles and looks up at the screen.

The Flyers win, and Claude gets second star of the game.

"Okay," Caleb says as they climb the stairs, "he's really good at that. And you were that good too?"

"Good," Danny says, "but I don't know that I was quite that good. He's probably one of the five best players in the world."

"One of?" Caleb asks. "Shouldn't you have more confidence in him than that?"

Danny shrugs and looks around; there are too many people too close to them for him to bring up Crosby. "There's dispute about who's the absolute best. Most people would put him in the top five at least."

"So what now?" Caleb asks. "Do we go congratulate the conquering hero?"

"If you want. He'll be doing press, but we can probably go say hi to the guys."

"I want the whole experience," Caleb says. He grins. "This way I can make Hunter extremely jealous."

Danny laughs. "All right, this way."

It takes them longer than it might, because Danny stops to sign autographs and take pictures, but they make it down to the room eventually. The press is still milling around, and a handful of them, mostly people who've been doing this so long that Danny knows them pretty well, descend on Danny. He waves Caleb out of the shot, and then he smiles and talks about the game and answers a couple of questions.

By the time they're done, Schenner has noticed Caleb and drawn him in to introduce him to the people he doesn't already know, and Claude catches Danny's eye and smiles at him over the heads of the last couple of reporters talking to him.

The reporters clear out, and Claude catches Danny in a sweaty hug. Caleb takes a step back, and Claude just grins at him.

"How'd you like the game?"

"I don't think I'm going to become a hockey fan," Caleb says with an apologetic shrug, "but it was fun." He grins at Claude. "And Hunter's going to be horribly jealous."

Claude laughs and claps him on the shoulder. "If he gets insufferable, I'll get tickets and you can bring him to a game." He looks at Danny. "Sarah too."

Danny nods. "We can probably do that. Nice win."

Claude beams at him. "Thanks."

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" Caleb asks in a smirking undertone.

Claude eyes Danny speculatively for a moment before he can't hold the expression anymore and laughs instead. "You're worse than Hartsy."

"I told you," Danny says.

Luke pokes his head through the doorway, hair combed and suit on. "G, you're holding everyone up."

"It's not like the bar is going anywhere," Claude calls back to him, and he says to Danny and Caleb, "I think they might leave without me if I don't get going."

"Go," Danny says.

"Thanks for the tickets," Caleb says.

"Yeah," Claude says, "anytime, buddy."

It's still strange to leave the locker room and go back up to the main parking lot and not out to the player lot.

"This place empties out fast," Caleb says as they walk; there's almost no one left, not like the handful of people still hanging around downstairs.

"Game's over, people want to get home," Danny says, "especially on a weeknight."

"What about you? Are you going to get game-winning sex out of this?"

Danny pauses with the door to the car half-open. "When are you going to get a sex life I can ask you inappropriate questions about?"

"Approximately never at the rate I'm going," Caleb says. "So? Does the conquering hero get to come home to you and get laid?"

"Probably not," Danny admits. "If they're going out drinking, he'll probably crash at Scott's."

"Too bad for you," Caleb says. "That sweaty coming off a win thing is a good look."

It surprises Danny into a laugh.

"Not Claude," Caleb says, "not for me, but some of the rest of them. It was a good look." He's grinning with Danny looks over at him, but not enough for Danny to tell how much he's serious and how much he's just giving Danny shit.

"Well," Danny says, "some of them are your age, and there are plenty of sports on campus. I'm sure you can find an athlete who's gay or bi."

"Maybe," Caleb says. "I don't know that the post-win sweaty sex would really make up for being gone all the time. Especially if you don't even get the post-win sweaty sex."

"You find the right bar to hang around," Danny says, "and you could get just the post-win sweaty sex."

There's a moment of silence before Caleb starts laughing. "Are you really supposed to be encouraging me to have casual sex?"

"I keep telling you," Danny says, "I'm your friend, not your dad. If you were my kid, we'd be having a different conversation." He grins at Caleb. "As your friend, I think you should go get laid."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Danny drops Caleb off with promises to have lunch later in the week. He spends a minute thinking about texting Claude to see where he and the rest of the team are, but decides to let Claude have his moment and goes home to jerk off thinking about Claude sweaty and post-win instead.

*

Danny has a break between his bio class and OPIM, which is the first one he has with his study group. He uses the time to get coffee and spend some time in one of the lounges in Huntsman texting Caelan.

Sarah finds him the moment he walks into OPIM, waving at him across the room. Hunter's next to her with a death grip on a coffee cup, and there are a couple of empty seats on either side of them.

"Hi," Sarah says. She goes right in for a hug. "How was your break?"

"Good," Danny says. "How was yours?"

"Good," Sarah says. "I liked seeing my family, but I was so ready to get back to school." She leans around him to say, "Hi, Caleb," and Danny steps out of the way so she can hug Caleb.

"Hey." Caleb looks more relaxed than he did all break.

Danny sits down next to Hunter. "How was your break?"

"Too short," Hunter grumbles into his coffee cup.

Sarah rolls her eyes. "You're not even jetlagged. For real, though, how was your break?" she asks Caleb.

"It was okay," Caleb says. "I worked a lot." He catches Danny's eye, and then looks at Hunter and smirks as he says, "Danny took me to a hockey game."

Danny has three kids; he recognizes the jealousy in the mutinous look Hunter gives both of them.

"You don't even like hockey," Hunter says.

Caleb's smirk stays firmly in place as he says, "But hockey players," and gets a scowl out of Hunter.

"Thanks a lot," Sarah says. "Now we're going to have to listen to this all semester."

"Don't worry," Danny says. "I'll take all of you to a game later. Claude already said he'd get us tickets."

"Of course he did," Hunter says, most of his usual easy superiority back in place. "He's your boyfriend."

Their professor steps up to the front of the room, which doesn't leave Danny any chance to dispute that.

*

Thursday is Claude's birthday, but it's also a game day. Danny keeps an eye on the clock and calls Claude after he's out of class, late enough that Claude's probably up from his nap.

"Happy birthday," Danny says when Claude answers the phone.

"Thank you," Claude says. "Do I get a birthday blowjob out of it?"

Danny laughs. "You have a game."

"We have time," Claude says. "Maybe even time for you to come too if you're fast about it."

"Oh," Danny says, "is that what you want for your birthday, one quick blowjob?"

"If that's all we have time for," Claude says.

Danny laughs again. "Okay," he says. It is Claude's birthday, and it's not like he minds having sex with Claude. "You want me to come there?"

"No," Claude says. "I'll come there. Gregs is still here, and your house is empty." Cameron isn't home yet, so he's even right about that.

"Okay," Danny says. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

It's longer than he would have expected it to take before Claude shows up, but he has a suit bag with him that he drapes over the couch before he catches Danny in a quick kiss

"Happy birthday," Danny says again.

"Thank you," Claude says. "Down here or upstairs?"

"Upstairs." Danny pushes him in that direction and follows behind him.

Claude strips in Danny's room, throwing a grin at him. "This is how to do game day."

Danny says, "This is a special occasion," and strips out of his own clothes before pushing Claude down onto the bed. He can see the clock from where he is, so he knows about how much time he has. It's just enough that he doesn't have to rush it too much. He starts by kissing Claude, deep and slow.

Claude kisses him back and holds him close. If they had more time, Danny would just do this for longer, but since they're on a schedule, he pulls away sooner than he would like and starts kissing and touching his way down Claude's body. It's so familiar to him now that he knows where to bite down to make Claude shiver and how lightly to run his fingers over the bruise on Claude's side.

He gets to Claude's cock and glances at the clock before he goes down on him. He wants Claude to enjoy it, but given the time constraints, he doesn't try to drag it out. He takes Claude into his mouth and sucks him lightly for a few seconds before he sucks harder.

Claude's hand settles into his hair, not quite gripping, but firm enough to let Danny know how much he's enjoying it. Danny moves under the encouragement, bobbing up and down on Claude's cock and using his tongue to try to make it as good as he can.

He sucks harder when Claude gasps out a warning that he's close; that's the whole point, and Danny has no objections to swallowing. He manages to get most of it when Claude does come, only a little of it escaping down his chin.

Danny glances at the clock again. "We have enough time for you to blow me if you make it quick."

Claude looks at him with a sleepy smile. "Why should I? It's my birthday."

Danny raises his eyebrows. "Oh, so you don't want to suck my cock?" He sits up and strokes himself a couple of times, making it showy.

Claude groans. "Yes, I do. Come here." He gestures Danny forward. "I'm not moving."

Danny shuffles up the bed and kneels over Claude. Claude opens his mouth and takes Danny in easily. He's not putting much skill into it, but he just came and Danny knows he'd rather be napping than doing anything that requires effort. Plus, it's his birthday, so he shouldn't have to do much work.

Danny does the work, fucking Claude's mouth slowly, enough to get himself off but gentle enough not to be uncomfortable for Claude. He warns Claude when he's about to come; Claude puts his hand on Danny's hip to keep him there, so Danny comes in his mouth, pulling back a little at the end so he doesn't choke Claude.

It takes him a minute to recover enough to look at the clock. They're still good on time, so brushes a kiss against Claude's cheek and gets up.

"What are you doing?" Claude asks.

"Getting your birthday present."

"I thought that was my present."

"Part of it." Danny gets the envelope out of the closet and brings it to Claude.

Claude tears open the envelope and pulls out the piece of paper inside. "Tee times?"

"For you and three others. Those are all days you're in town, but they can be rescheduled if you need to."

Claude drops the paper and the envelope on the bed next to him and turns toward Danny. "Thank you." He kisses Danny for a minute. "Do I have to take you with me?"

Danny laughs. "No," he says, "not if you don't want to."

Claude grins and kisses him again. "I probably will anyway."

Danny runs his hand down Claude's arm. "It's your present. I'll go with you if you want me to." He sits up and looks past Claude at the clock. "We're out of time. Go clean up. I'll bring your suit upstairs." He watches Claude walk into the bathroom before he pulls on some clothes and retrieves Claude's suit bag. Then he lounges on the bed and watches Claude get dressed.

Claude stands over Danny after he's dressed, nudging his way between Danny's legs and making Danny look up at him. "Are you going to watch my game?"

Danny puts his hands on Claude's hips. "Yes."

Claude smiles at him. "Can I come over after?"

"No," Danny says. He squeezes Claude's hips to soften it. "I have class at eight tomorrow."

Claude sighs and bends over to kiss him. "So unfair."

Danny rubs Claude's shoulders. "I'll see you on Saturday. You should go, or you'll be late."

Claude sighs again, and kisses Danny slower and deeper. Danny walks him down the stairs, and Claude kisses him again at the door.

"Two points," Danny says.

Claude flashes a grin as he leaves. "Two points."

Danny closes the door behind him and goes upstairs to clean himself up and put on a shirt. Claude's clothes from earlier are still on the floor of his bedroom. Danny picks them up and tosses them into the hamper.

*

"Friday," Sarah says at the end of recitation, "and it seems like classes just started."

"They did," Hunter says. "On Wednesday."

Sarah waves that away. "Lunch?"

Caleb says, "Sure," and Hunter shrugs.

"Danny?"

Danny thinks for a moment about the time. "Yes, but I can't stay for long."

They pick a place and start walking.

"You didn't sign up for Friday afternoon classes, did you?" Hunter asks, making it clear that that would have been a stupid thing to do.

"No," Danny says. "We're going out of town as soon as Cameron gets out of school."

"Classes just started," Sarah says. "You couldn't have gone over break?"

"Not for this," Danny says.

"Is this your family hockey thing?" Caleb asks.

"Yes."

"Family hockey thing?" Hunter asks skeptically.

"Carson, my middle son, has a game in Mississauga tomorrow night, and Claude has a game in Toronto Sunday night. Cameron and I are flying up there this afternoon, and Caelan, my older son, is flying in later tonight."

"It was his Christmas present from Claude," Caleb says.

"Wow," Sarah says after a long moment. "What'd you get him?"

Danny knows where this is going to go, but if he doesn't answer, Caleb will just tell them anyway. "Cooking lessons," he says. "For him, Cameron, and me. It was Cameron's idea."

Sarah starts laughing and doesn't stop until they settle in around a table. "You know you've gone way past boyfriends with that one," she says. "I think it's great, very romantic giving each other experience gifts to share, but you're into, like, married people territory with that kind of thing."

"My parents don't give each other those kinds of gifts," Hunter says. "Not even for their twenty-fifth anniversary."

Sarah settles back in her chair and eyes Danny. "Well, you're more like newlyweds, right? I mean, how long has this been going on?"

Danny tries to get away with not answering that one, but Caleb was there for that part of the conversation on Christmas and he says, "No. Five years."

"Five years?" Hunter's voice is too loud, and he looks around and lowers it. "You've been sleeping with Claude Giroux for _five years_?"

"Not continuously," Danny says. "Off and on."

"Oh my God," Sarah says. "You officially have the most interesting love life of anyone at this table."

"Why is that?" Danny asks. "You're the young college students. Aren't you supposed to be out there dating or hooking up or something else we can talk about?"

"I hook up," Hunter says. "But it's nothing this interesting."

"I hooked up with a guy I knew in high school over break," Sarah says. "He gave me a hickey, but it still wasn't this interesting."

"A hickey?" Caleb asks.

Sarah loosens her scarf and pulls the collar of her shirt down so they can all see the fading bruise on her neck. "It's a lot warmer at home than it is here. Do you know how hard it is to hide a hickey when you can't just wear a scarf all the time?"

"Why bother?" Hunter asks. "You're an adult."

"Yeah," Sarah says, "but that doesn't mean I want to answer awkward questions from my grandparents about what happened to my neck. And this still isn't as interesting as Danny's love life. You never told us it was five years."

"I tried not to tell you anything about it," Danny says.

"College, friends," Caleb reminds him. "You don't get out of talking about it with us."

"How have you been hooking up with him for five years?" Sarah asks. "And how can you still say he's not your boyfriend?"

"It was never like that," Danny says. "We're just friends, and sometimes when neither of us was dating anyone, we would hook up."

"I think it's like that now," Hunter says. "You should just go steady already, or whatever people your age do."

"Going steady was my parents' generation," Danny says. "Or maybe the one before that. I'm not that old."

"Whatever," Hunter says. "You're avoiding the point."

"Yes," Danny says, "I am."

"Do you think," Sarah asks Caleb, "we would get farther with Claude?"

"Nope," Caleb says. "One of his friends was trying on Christmas, and Claude said the same things Danny always tells us."

"Christmas?" Hunter asks. "You spent Christmas with them?"

"Yes," Caleb says, "and some of the guys from Claude's team."

"You spent Christmas with _the Flyers_?"

"Not all of them," Caleb says.

"I'll tell Claude to get us tickets for sometime next month," Danny says to try and forestall the kind of resentment he can see coming. They're like his boys, only worse about it because they're such different personalities. "We'll introduce you to everyone."

"You'll like it," Caleb says to Sarah. "Some of them are hot."

Sarah smirks. "Well, if you and Danny think so."

"Oh my God," Hunter says, "it's a sport, not a chance for you to drool over guys."

"I don't see why it can't be both," Sarah says. "And my hickey will have faded by then so it won't even look like I'm already taken."

Danny's about eighty percent sure she only says it to annoy Hunter.

*

When they get off the plane on Friday afternoon, Danny and Cameron check into the hotel and go out to wander around Toronto for a bit before they get back into the rental and drive back out to the airport to pick up Caelan.

It's been less than a week, but Danny's still glad to see Caelan. Caelan puts up with his hug for about a minute before he pulls away and says, "I'm starving. Do we have to wait for Carson?"

Danny pulls out his phone and checks the time. "Carson should be here by the time we get back to the hotel. We can have dinner after that."

Carson's the one who wasn't home for very long, and he puts up with more hugging from all of them when he gets to the hotel, and then Danny has to listen to the three of them argue about what they want for dinner. In the end, he steps in and makes the decision.

"What about Claude?" Caelan asks.

"He's coming up with his team tomorrow," Danny says. "They should be here after lunch. Before Carson's game."

"They don't have a game," Carson says. "Why couldn't he come up today?"

"He's staying with us until Monday," Danny says. "He couldn't do both."

Dinner is both like and unlike dinners while Caelan and Carson were home over Christmas. It's the same in that Danny has all three of his boys at one table, but different in that outside of their usual haunts, he can see how grown up they all are, even Cameron.

All of them are just far enough into the semester that they can compare notes about classes, which is a lot like doing the same thing with his classmates. It's surprising how much it's like that, actually, and Danny looks at them and thinks that pretty soon they really will all be adults and it'll be even harder to get all of them around a table.

"I'm glad we're doing this," he says when the arrival of their food causes a lull in conversation. "I miss having all of you around."

The boys all look at him, and he half expects them to roll their eyes at him, but they all nod and Carson says, "It's pretty cool that Claude arranged it. It was a good idea."

*

Caelan and Cameron are hanging out in Danny's room, the three of them taking turns battling out Fruit Ninja on Danny's iPad, when Claude texts to say he's there. Danny texts back with his room number and lets Cameron take over for him so he can answer the door when Claude knocks.

Claude grins when Danny opens the door, and he's already leaning in to kiss Danny before the door finishes swinging shut behind him. He at least has the sense to keep the kiss quick.

"Hi," Claude says after.

"Hi." Danny can't help but grin up at him.

Claude steps around him and into the room. "Hey, guys."

There's the sound of a loss from the iPad, and Caelan groans and stands up. "You made me lose." He goes over to Claude and hugs him.

"You should have paused it." Claude stands there with Caelan for a minute, not quite as long as Danny hugged him yesterday, and then lets him go and hugs Cameron. "Carson already with his team?"

"Yes," Danny says. "He'll come back with us after the game."

Claude nods, and then looks at the iPad. "What are we playing?" The boys teach Claude how to play, and he cheerfully loses to both of them and Danny enough times that he finally says, "I don't think I should play anymore," with a laugh.

"Sarah would be so disappointed in you," Cameron says.

Caelan looks at all of them with his face scrunched up. "Sarah?"

"The one from Dad's school," Cameron says. "She loves video games."

Caelan's face smooths out. "Then she really would be disappointed by Claude."

"She likes Claude just fine," Danny says. He puts his arm around Claude's shoulders. "Even if she is disappointed in his video game skills."

"You're only better because you were playing this with them before," Claude says with a gentle elbow to Danny's side.

The boys play another couple of games, and then Danny gets everyone to put on their coats and grab their phones and wallets so they can head out for dinner before Carson's game.

*

They get noticed at the game - it's major junior hockey in Canada; of course they get noticed - but people mostly leave them alone. The people around them join in their conversation about the gameplay, but that's more about the game than about Danny and Claude.

They cheer especially loud for Carson's goal, which gets them a couple of dirty looks from Mississauga fans around them, but none of them care.

It ends up being a one-goal game, but the Rangers win it in the end. They all have experience with how long it takes to get out of a locker room after a win, so they don't hurry out of the rink.

They're obviously lingering, so they get a few requests for pictures and autographs, and Cameron and Caelan take turns taking people's phones and snapping pictures of them with Danny and Claude.

They're posing for one of those when Carson comes toward them, hair wet and lugging a duffel. Danny smiles a little bit more, and Caelan snaps the picture and then turns around to see what they're looking at.

"There's the real star," Claude says. He drops his arm from around a fan's shoulders, and heads toward Carson. "Nice game, buddy."

Danny gives the fan a smile, and waits until Caelan gives the guy's phone back before he also goes to congratulate Carson.

"Just one goal and one assist?" Cameron says. "You should've gotten in a fight and gone for the Gordie Howe."

Carson just laughs and messes up Cameron's hair.

"Good game," Danny says. He puts one arm around Carson's shoulders. "Let's go. It's late, and Claude has to play tomorrow."

A family full of hockey players means that the entire drive back to the hotel is spent analyzing the game, and the conversation goes all the way up to their rooms. Danny and Claude say goodnight to the boys and let them continue the conversation in their own room, and Claude follows Danny into his room.

"You have a game tomorrow," Danny says, but he accepts Claude's arms around him and kisses back when Claude kisses him.

"I know," Claude says. "This is for luck."

Danny laughs at him. "You're Claude Giroux. You don't need luck."

Claude grins at him and pushes one hand under Danny's shirt. "Do I get something for being Claude Giroux?"

Danny grabs at Claude's arm and keeps him from moving his hand up any more. "You get to go sleep so you're ready for your game tomorrow."

"I could sleep here."

"You know we won't sleep if you stay," Danny says. "Not for a long time." He kisses Claude and then gently pushes him away. "Go."

"Tomorrow," Claude says, "you're not getting rid of me."

Danny smirks at him. "I wasn't planning on it."

Claude grins at him, and leaves to go to his own room.

*

The boys sleep late, and Danny wanders out of the hotel to get something for breakfast. He ends up a couple of blocks away in a diner that turns out to have really good pancakes, and he hangs out for a while, sipping his coffee and alternately people watching and reading the news on his phone.

He tells the boys where he is when they text him to say they're up, and they come and join him. His waitress looks a little happier now that he's spending more money and not just taking up a table, and he makes sure to leave her a generous tip to make up for it.

They spend most of the day at the Hockey Hall of Fame. They've been there once before, but the boys were still pretty young, and it's more fun this time around. They all have opinions that they feel the need to voice, and it's a weekend, so the place is pretty full and they have plenty of people to bounce their opinions off of. Danny chimes in some, but mostly leaves them to it.

Conversation changes topics over dinner, but comes back to hockey when they head over to the ACC. They get there in plenty of time to watch warm-ups, and the boys go right down to the glass.

"We should have made signs," Carson says, looking around at the fans with posterboard pressed to the glass. "This is a prime chirping opportunity we're missing."

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunities for chirping," Danny says.

"This one would have been the best," Carson says. He waits until Claude's skating somewhat in their direction on a drill, then cups his hands around his mouth and yells, "Hey, Giroux, you better win this one!"

Claude isn't the only one to turn and look at them. Danny sighs, and all three of the boys laugh like it's the funniest thing they've ever seen. Claude skates their way and points at them through the glass with a stern expression on his face, which just makes them laugh harder, and makes Danny laugh too.

Claude grins at them before he skates away, and the people nearby start to notice them, which is why Danny has a Sharpie in his pocket, although a Toronto crowd isn't nearly as interested in him as Philly crowds are.

It's a tough game, and the boys trade cheerful insults with the Leafs fans next to them, and they all keep up running commentary and analysis on the play. It goes to overtime, which just amps up the mood in the arena, and has the boys and the few other Flyers fans in the crowd jumping out of their seats when Claude feeds a pass to Jake that he sneaks past Reimer for the win.

There's a lot of grumbling from the Toronto crowd as the arena empties, and Danny and the boys let most of the crowd stream past them before they head out. Claude left them passes, so once things calm down, Danny takes the boys down to the locker room. They're still busy with press, so Danny and the boys hang out in the hallway and chat with everyone else standing around. With the win, everyone's in high spirits.

When the press starts to filter out, some of the reporters stop to ask Danny about the game.

"You've been at a couple of games recently," one of them says.

Danny smiles, shrugs, and says, "I like hockey. The team's doing really well, and this was a good time to go to a game with all three of my boys, which we don't get to do much anymore."

Another one of the beat reporters he's known for years asks Carson a couple of questions about playing in Kitchener. It's not the first time Danny's watched one of his boys being interviewed about playing hockey, but Carson answers like a pro, and it's just one more thing that reminds him how much his boys are growing up. Are grown up, really.

Some of the guys come out of the locker room after the reporters are gone, and they all know Danny and his boys well enough to stop and chat. Cameron tells Scott about Carson being interviewed, and Scott predictably grins at him.

"Trying to steal our thunder?"

"Well," Carson says, "you are getting older. I'm just taking my natural place as the next generation of hockey player."

"Older," Scott laughs. "I'll show you older. I can still take you."

Carson grins. "Wanna bet?"

Their tussling takes up everyone's attention, so Danny doesn't notice Claude until he puts an arm around Danny's shoulders. "What did Carson do?"

"How do you know it wasn't Scott?"

Claude laughs. "It wasn't Hartsy."

"Carson called him old."

Claude cracks up.

Scott and Carson break it up, and Scott points at Claude. "Watch it, buddy. You know I can take you."

"Sure," Claude says. "Don't you have a bus to catch?"

"Yeah, yeah," Scott says. He comes over and Claude lets go of Danny to exchange hugs with Scott. "Nice game. Have fun with the family."

"Thanks," Claude says. "Couldn't do it without you."

"Damn straight," Scott says, and he high-fives the boys on his way out with the a couple of the other guys hanging around.

"Ready to go?" Danny asks.

"Yep." Claude has his bag with him, and there isn't anyone else around keeping the boys occupied, so they make their way out of the arena and back to the hotel.

None of them are tired, and Claude's going to be wound up for hours, so they drop off the car and dump Claude's bag in Danny's room, and then they walk down to the diner Danny found earlier.

The waitress shows them to a large, curved booth, and they settle into it with menus and a lively discussion about whether burgers or pancakes are the better post-game, late-night food.

They end up with a mixture of breakfast and dinner foods, everyone orders pie after their food, and Danny's the only one starting to get tired by the time they walk back to the hotel.

"I'm going to call Alexis," Caelan says when they get into the lobby, and he goes to sit on one of the couches while the rest of them go upstairs.

"We have to leave by noon tomorrow for everyone to catch their flights and buses," Danny tells Carson and Cameron before they go into their room across the hall from Danny and Claude.

Carson makes a face, but says, "We'll get up before then so we can have breakfast."

"Text us when you're up," Danny says. "We'll have breakfast with you."

Claude already has the door to their room open, so Danny leaves the boys to their own devices and follows Claude into their room. He waits for the door to swing shut, and then he presses Claude into the wall and kisses him hard.

Claude kisses him back just as hard, complete with hands wandering down over Danny's ass. "Is this what I get for an overtime game winning goal?"

"And a family trip with the boys," Danny says. He pushes Claude's coat off his shoulders to pool on the floor, then pulls his toque off and drops it with the coat.

"Remind me to do nice things for you more often." Claude cooperates in letting Danny get his suit jacket off to fall to the floor with everything else, and then he goes after Danny's coat.

Getting their shirts off involves a lot of kissing and fingers tangling, and Claude's hands find their way to Danny's ass again.

"There's a bed right there," Claude says while biting at Danny's neck.

"In a minute," Danny says. He tips his head to catch Claude's lips with his own, and then he slides to his knees and unbuttons Claude's pants.

"Fuck," Claude breathes. "Fuck, yes, please."

Danny pulls Claude's zipper down and tugs his pants and underwear down to his thighs. He makes Claude wait for a second, looking up to make sure he's paying attention, before he wraps his hand around the base of Claude's cock and takes just the head of it into his mouth.

He licks and sucks and mouths at Claude's cock for a couple of minutes, listening to Claude make noise above him, and then he stops, lets go, and stands up.

"Danny," Claude whines.

When Danny kisses him, Claude licks into his mouth and cups a hand over his cock through his jeans.

Danny pulls away. "Bed," he says. He steps back enough that there's space for Claude to kick off his shoes and the rest of his clothes, and he watches until Claude turns toward the bed. Then he takes his shoes and socks off, and opens the closet door to get the lube and condoms out of the bottom of his bag. He tosses them onto the bed next to Claude and strips out of his pants and underwear.

Claude pulls him close when Danny joins him on the bed. He kisses Danny, and Danny gropes for the lube while he kisses back.

"It's your choice," Danny says, flipping the cap open, "but I really want to ride you."

Claude groans and bites at Danny's mouth. "Yes," he says. He reaches for the lube, but Danny holds it out of his reach as he sits up and straddles Claude's hips.

Danny squeezes lube onto his fingers, and then reaches behind himself. Fingering himself open isn't quite as good for him as having Claude do it for him, but it means he can go faster, and it's worth the look of slack-jawed lust on Claude's face.

"Condom," he says when he's stretched enough to take Claude, and Claude fumbles with the condom wrapper for a moment before he stops looking at Danny and pays attention to what he's doing.

Danny doesn't take his fingers out of himself until Claude has the condom on and is looking at him again, and then he slowly slides down onto Claude's cock until his ass is resting against Claude's hips.

Claude makes a choked sound, and his hands settle onto Danny's hips. "I'm going to do so many more nice things for you."

Danny laughs a little and bends over to kiss him. "This is pretty nice."

"Nice," Claude chokes. "This had better be more than nice." He rolls his hips, and Danny goes with the movement.

"Good," Danny says. "Hot. Better than nice."

"It better be." Claude pulls him down to kiss him again.

They move together easily, and the boys are across the hall so they don't make much effort to be quiet. It is better than nice, with Claude lifting his hips to meet Danny's movements and the shift and press of sensation as Danny leans down to kiss Claude and sits back up to move against him.

Claude comes first, and Danny settles back onto his hips and jerks himself off, turned on enough to come before it gets to be too much for Claude and he shoves Danny off of him. Danny lies down next to him, stretching his legs out carefully.

"Fuck," Claude says. He pats Danny's chest with an uncoordinated hand that ends up staying there. "That was good."

Danny puts his hand over Claude's. "Mmmhmm. You did deserve it."

"Yes, I did," Claude says with smug satisfaction. He turns his head to look at Danny. "Not too much for you?"

"I'm not even forty," Danny says. "I can still keep up with you in bed."

Claude grins at him. "And I appreciate that. You were on your knees a lot."

Danny reaches down and rubs at one of his knees. They're twinging a little, but not too bad. "They're fine."

Claude leans over and kisses him. "I'll clean up," he says, and he gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom.

Danny just watches him for a second, and then he whistles at Claude's ass.

Claude grins over his shoulder and disappears into the bathroom.

Danny's knees might be okay, but it's late and the whole day has left him more than ready to sleep. He keeps his eyes open until Claude comes back with a washcloth and doesn't let him clean himself up, and then he lets them fall closed.

Claude gets back into bed with him and pulls the blankets up over them. Danny can tell when he turns out the light, and then he leans in toward Claude's movement when Claude kisses him.

"Thank you for this trip," Danny says.

"You're welcome," Claude says. He kisses Danny again. "Thank you for the amazing sex. Top five."

Danny chuckles and lets Claude cuddle up to him before he falls asleep.

*

Danny and Claude wake up before the boys in the morning, so they repack their bags and head down the street to the diner for breakfast. They're perfectly capable of entertaining themselves and each other for a couple of hours - occasionally interrupted by fans wanting autographs or pictures - and the boys join them around eleven.

Danny keeps an eye on the clock and hustles them all out of there back to the hotel to get their stuff and take Carson to the train station.

They all get out of the car to say their goodbyes, and Carson tussles with Caelan and Cameron for a moment before he hugs Claude and says, "Thanks, Claude. Good Christmas present," and then lets Danny hug him for a long couple of minutes.

"Good luck with your exams next week," Danny says. "I'll come up and see you play again soon."

They leave Carson there and the rest of them head to the airport to return the rental car and catch their flights. Caelan's flight leaves first, so they hang out with him at the gate until his row is called, and then there's a flurry of hugs, and Caelan promises that he and Alexis are coming home for spring break.

"You'd better get us tickets," he says to Claude, "so we can see you play at home."

Claude says, "You bet, buddy," and they wave to Caelan as he gets in line.

Danny and Claude have two seats together on the flight home, with Cameron across the aisle.

"Back to the real world," Claude says.

"You didn't really leave it," Danny points out. He has a book with him, so he can get some of his bio reading done on the plane, and he opens it on his lap.

"Are you going to read the whole way?" Claude asks. "You're supposed to keep me entertained."

"Oh, is that why you arranged this?" Danny tilts the book toward him. "You can read along."

"No way," Claude says. "You're the one who wanted to go back to school, not me."

"Yes," Danny says, "and I didn't do any homework this weekend, so now I have reading to do."

Claude heaves a very heavy sigh, but he puts on headphones, messes with the in-flight TV options, and lets Danny get his reading done.

The flight back to Philly isn't that long, but Danny finishes his bio reading and tackles about half his OPIM homework. It's still not everything he has to do, so when they get across the river into Jersey and he asks Claude if he wants to be dropped off at his place or come home with him and Cameron, he warns him, "I still have homework to do."

Claude makes a face at him, and says, "My place, I guess. I should check in anyway. Make sure Gregs hasn't burned it down."

Danny grins at him and heads to Claude's place where he pulls into one of the empty spaces out front. Claude leans across the console, apparently not caring that Cameron's in the back seat, and kisses Danny.

Danny kisses him back for a moment, and can't help smiling at him when they pull apart.

"Great weekend, right?" Claude says.

"Great," Danny says, his smile broadening into a grin.

"Really great," Cameron says. "Are you done making out so we can go home?"

"Yes, we're done," Claude says with a laugh. He gets out of the car and grabs his bag while Cameron gets in the front seat. He waves at them as he walks to his door, and Danny pulls out of the space.

Danny drops Cameron off at Sylvie's and heads for home alone. He's not overly surprised when Claude texts him later about dinner, and he takes a break from his homework to go out with Claude. Claude comes home with him and amuses himself while Danny finishes what needs to be finished before tomorrow.

Danny joins Claude on the couch when he's done, and they watch TV without talking for a while, until they're both yawning too much to bother paying attention.

"I'll blow you in the morning," Claude says on the way up the stairs. "You'll have to wake me up for it, though."

"I don't have class until eleven," Danny says, and he stops climbing the stairs when the sound of Claudes footsteps behind him stops.

"You don't?"

Danny shakes his head. "Not on Tuesdays or Thursdays."

Claude kisses him, Danny having to bend down for it with Claude on the stairs below him. "Morning sex," he says when they pull apart.

Danny grins at him and heads up the stairs.

*

Claude wakes Danny up in the morning, gently but insistently.

"I want to blow you," Claude says.

Danny blinks himself all the way awake and kicks the blankets away.

Claude doesn't waste any time after that, slithers down the bed, tugs Danny's pajamas off, and proceeds to lick and suck and touch until Danny arches off the bed with a shout as he comes.

Claude lets him recover for a minute or so before he sits up, cock hard and arching up towards his belly, and asks, "What are you going to do for me?"

"What do you want?"

Claude looks at him for a second, then says, "Can I?" He knee walks his way up the bed. "I want to fuck your mouth."

Danny adjusts his head on the pillow so he'll be a little more comfortable and licks his lips. "Yes," he says. "Come on."

Claude kneels over him and guides his cock into Danny's mouth. He goes slow at first, and a little faster once Danny can take it. He makes noise, looking down at Danny, touching his cheek, cupping his jaw to tilt his head and change the angle. Danny sucks and licks and makes it as good as he can, and he swallows when Claude comes.

"Morning sex," Claude says with lazy satisfaction after he falls sideways onto the bed afterwards.

Danny laughs and pats his hip before he gets out of bed and heads for the shower.

*

Sarah and Caleb are already in their usual seats when Danny gets to class in the morning, and they both zero in on him.

"So," Sarah asks, "how was your weekend?"

"It was good," Danny says. "How was yours?"

Sarah and Caleb both give him looks for that. He didn't think he was going to get away with it anyway.

"We had fun," Danny says. "Carson played a good game, Claude got the game winning goal in overtime in his game, and it was good to spend time with my boys."

"And your boyfriend," Caleb says.

"And Claude," Danny says.

There are more people filtering into the room, enough that their conversation can't remain private much longer, and Sarah says, "We're going to lunch after class, and you're going to tell us the rest of it."

Hunter slides into the empty seat on the other side of her. "The rest of what?"

"Danny's family vacation."

"The Flyers won. What else do you need to know about?" Hunter looks at Sarah and Caleb, and makes a face. "No one needs to know more about the rest of it."

"Then you don't have to come."

Hunter makes another face at her, but when class ends, he joins in the conversation about where they should eat and tags along with them.

"Aside from the hockey," Caleb asks when they're settled in around a table, "what did you do this weekend?"

"Not much," Danny admits. "The boys and I went to the Hockey Hall of Fame, and we spent a lot of time hanging out in the diner down the street from our hotel."

"Wow," Hunter says, "that's an incredibly boring vacation."

Danny shrugs. "It was more about having all of the boys together than doing anything exciting."

"Your kids and Claude," Sarah says.

"He went with us to Carson's game," Danny says, "but he was mostly with his team."

"Except when he was hooking up with you," Hunter says with a look on his face that says he doesn't really want to say it.

"He only stayed with me one night," Danny says. "Can one of you please start dating so we can talk about someone else's sex life?"

"Even if we do," Sarah says, "it's never going to be as interesting as yours."

*

Between all of their schedules - Danny's school, Claude's hockey, and Cameron's combination of school and hockey - they don't manage to have their first cooking lesson until the end of January.

Danny met with Mitchell, the chef, back in December, so he could get a sense of what they should learn and the layout of their kitchen, and so Danny could make a list if there was anything they needed that they didn't have. That means that they're all ready for it when Mitchell shows up on a Thursday afternoon with a couple of bags of groceries.

Danny introduces him to Cameron and Claude, and Mitchell smiles at all of them. "You're the hockey player, right?" he says to Claude. "And you," he turns to Cameron, "are learning to cook before you leave home."

"I'm also a hockey player," Cameron says. "And my dad doesn't know how to cook anything."

Danny shrugs; it's pretty much true.

Mitchell doesn't seem bothered by it. "If you want to try something more ambitious later on, we can do that, but mostly we're going to be making pretty simple, healthy meals that you'll be able to prepare yourself without much trouble."

"Even Dad?" Cameron asks, with way more skepticism than is warranted.

Mitchell grins. "Even your dad. I'm pretty good at this teaching thing."

"Dad's pretty bad at cooking."

Even Danny has to laugh at that one.

"Give your dad a break," Claude says. "I'll bet he can learn to cook at least one thing without burning it."

"All right," Mitchell says, cutting into the conversation. "The first step is washing your hands. You want to make sure you're not bringing anything you don't want to eat into your food."

They take overlapping turns at the sink, and Danny digs a couple of aprons out of the drawer. He takes the one with the boys' handprints on it, Cameron gets the kiss the cook barbecue one, and Claude ends up with the checked one Danny thinks the boys might actually have bought specifically for Claude one year.

Their first meal is chicken, pasta, and vegetables, the same kind of thing they've all eaten innumerable times. Mitchell guides them through the prep work, and keeps up a running commentary on cooking skills and ways they can modify each piece of the meal when they want some variety.

"A lot of this is in the recipe binder," he says, gesturing at the binders with printouts of today's meal he stacked on an out of the way corner of the counter. There's one for each of them, and Mitchell said he'd bring them each a set of pages for every new recipe they make. "It's good to go over it while you're cooking too, so you get a sense for the rhythm of it."

Nothing burns and there are no injuries, and when everything is done, Mitchell teaches them to plate it neatly.

"You don't have to do this," he says, "but presentation can make your meal more enjoyable, and it's a good thing to know if you ever want to impress someone with your kitchen skills."

Danny expects chirping from either Claude or Cameron on that one, but neither one of them hassles him about it, and they all manage to make up a respectable looking plates.

When Danny made arrangements for their lessons, he insisted that Mitchell join them to eat what they're cooking, so the four of them take their plates to the table and Danny opens a bottle of wine to go with dinner.

"To our first cooking lesson," Claude says, holding up his glass.

They all join him in a toast, wine glasses clinking off of Cameron's glass of soda, and then they try the food.

"This came out really good," Cameron says.

"I do know what I'm doing," Mitchell says mildly.

"Yeah," Cameron says, "but Dad doesn't, and Claude only sort of does."

Danny can't help laughing. "That's why we're doing this," he says. "So we will know."

"Caelan and Carson are missing it," Cameron says after a minute where they all focus on the food. Danny's not entirely sure he'll be able to replicate it on his own, but it did turn out delicious.

"Next time they come home," Claude says, "we'll have to show them what they missed."

"Caelan and Carson?" Mitchell asks.

"My brothers," Cameron says. "Caelan's in college and Carson's in the OHL."

Mitchell looks blank.

"Hockey," Danny explains. "In Canada."

"Ah," Mitchell says. "You could teach them some of what you've learned next time they're here. You know you have it down when you can teach it to someone else."

Cameron nods. "Just like hockey."

Mitchell looks like he doesn't know what to say, and Danny laughs and says, "You're going to have to get used to hockey as a standard with us."

*

It takes less work than Danny thought it might to find a time when Caleb, Sarah, and Hunter are all free to go to a game, and he has Claude get them tickets for a Saturday night in February.

They meet for dinner first, the other three walking over to meet Danny and coming into the restaurant shivering even in their coats and hats.

"Whose idea was February?" Sarah grumbles, rubbing her hands together. "It's freezing."

"You need better gloves," Caleb says.

"That's not going to do anything about the weather being unbelievably cold."

"Toughen up," Hunter says without sympathy. "This isn't California. Get used to it."

"I don't have to get used to it," Sarah says. "Tons of tech companies are headquartered in Silicon Valley. I'm sure I can convince everyone else to move there to start our gaming company. The weather can be part of my pitch."

Danny doesn't have any doubt about her ability to do just that.

They don't linger over dinner so they can get to the rink in time for warm-ups.

"It's worth it," Caleb says to Sarah when she looks skeptical about that. "There are signs and they don't wear their helmets so you can see what they look like."

Hunter rolls his eyes at them. "And you can get close enough to really see what they're doing."

Danny catches the looks Caleb and Sarah exchange behind Hunter's back and barely manages to stifle his laugh.

Once they're inside, they head down toward the glass, with Hunter in the lead. He's the one who cares the most about this part; he might as well be the one to choose where they're going to watch warm-ups from.

It's much the same experience as when Danny brought Caleb to a game. The three of them go down to watch from just behind the glass, with Hunter and Caleb explaining things to Sarah, and Danny hangs back a little to sign things and take pictures.

Danny makes it down to the glass before warm-ups are over, and Claude flashes him a grin as he skates by.

"I don't know how the whole world doesn't know about you two," Sarah murmurs.

"It doesn't cross their minds," Caleb says. "People see what they want to see."

"We should have made a sign," Sarah says. "'College students for Claude' or something."

"That's terrible," Hunter says.

"So come up with something better," Sarah says.

Hunter looks away from the ice for just long enough to throw her a disparaging look.

Warm-ups wind down, and Claude shows off his stickhandling as he skates over to them with a puck that he flips over the glass for Hunter. For all his usual cool, Hunter grins at it just as much as the kids across the ice getting a puck from Scott. He isn't a total asshole, though, and he gives the puck to Danny to sign and then gives it to one of the little kids near them.

When they find their seats, Hunter insists on sitting next to Danny. The other two don't protest, and they end up with Sarah on Danny's other side and Caleb on the other side of her. It doesn't quite evenly distribute their hockey knowledge, but it's good enough.

Hunter watches with the intensity of a sports fan, and Danny would be matching him if he weren't also carrying on conversations with Sarah and Caleb. The game only holds their interest so far, but it's a social occasion as well as a game, so he provides a buffer between their wandering interest and Hunter's focus.

"It's way less boring than football," Sarah says at intermission. "They just keep moving."

"Football's not boring," Hunter says.

Caleb laughs at both of them. "It's more fun because we know someone in the game."

"I've seen football games where I knew some of the people playing," Sarah says, and then at their looks, "What? I went to games in high school."

"High school," Hunter says dismissively. "You didn't go to a real football school."

Sarah rolls her eyes at him and stands up. "This break lasts a little while, right? I want a hat or a scarf or something."

They all go with her, and Hunter gets into it as much as Sarah and Caleb, grinning at Sarah in an orange scarf and putting a black hat on Caleb's head.

"Not me," Caleb says, pulling the hat off and returning it to the rack. "Maybe you, in this." He puts an orange hat on Hunter's head.

Sarah shudders. "Take that off." She grabs for it. "You should never wear orange."

"I know," Hunter says. He takes the hat off and plops it onto Danny's head instead.

"I have plenty of hats," Danny says, and he takes it off and puts it on Sarah's head.

Sarah adjusts it and peers out at them from under the brim. "What do you think?"

"You actually look good in orange," Hunter admits grudgingly.

Sarah turns toward a mirror and looks at herself. "Better than the scarf?"

"They both look good," Caleb says. "It's a lot of orange, though."

"I don't mind standing out." Sarah turns to look at herself from a slightly different angle. "I could use a new scarf, and I still haven't spent all my Christmas money." She nods at herself in the mirror and takes both of them to the cash register.

They stop on the way back to their seats for popcorn and drinks, Hunter hustling them along the whole way so they don't miss puck drop.

Sarah drapes her scarf across her shoulders and adjusts the fit of her hat. "Do I look like I belong now?"

"More than the rest of us," Caleb says with a laugh. It's true enough; they're all wearing dark clothes that make Sarah's orange accessories stand out even more. "You'll make us look good when we end up on the Jumbotron."

"Do you think we will?" Sarah asks.

"We did last time," Caleb says. "Because of Danny."

"Oh," Sarah says. "I guess. I've known you so long now that I forget that you're famous."

Danny smiles at her, and Hunter ignores them all in favor of yelling about a blown tripping call.

They do, of course, end up on the Jumbotron. Danny smiles and waves, Sarah throws her hands up in the air, and Hunter says, "Stop being so embarrassing," but smiles anyway.

The Flyers win, and Sarah nudges Caleb when they stand up at the end of the game. "Post-win, huh?"

Caleb grins back at her. "Totally worth it."

Hunter scowls at them, and Danny herds them out of their seats to forestall the argument.

There are always plenty of people Danny knows hanging around the locker room, and he chats with them and introduces Hunter, Caleb, and Sarah to some of them before they slip into the room.

Claude catches sight of them from the middle of his media scrum and flashes a smile that Danny returns.

Scott joins them where they're lingering the middle of the room, Hunter and Sarah looking around and Caleb playing it cool. "Came to support the old team?" He pulls Danny into a quick, one-armed hug.

"And bring friends to see them," Danny says. "This is Sarah and Hunter."

Scott shakes their hands. "Nice to meet you." He pats Caleb on the shoulder. "Good to see you again, Caleb."

"It's great to meet you," Hunter says. "You've done great things for Philadelphia."

"Thanks," Scott says. "You know Danny from school?"

"Yes," Hunter says, lighting up at the attention. "This is our study group."

Caleb takes Sarah over to meet Laughton and Schenner, and Danny leaves Hunter talking to Scott to go say hi to some of the other guys. He knows the press has cleared out when Claude's hands settle onto his shoulders and Claude kisses his cheek.

No one seems to be particularly surprised by it, so Danny turns to brush a kiss across Claude's lips. "Nice game."

"Thanks." Claude settles his arm around Danny's shoulders. "How did the kids like it?"

Danny waves across the room at where Hunter is very seriously talking to Jake and Sarah and Caleb are laughing with the Schenns.

Claude laughs. "Sarah," he calls across the room, "you're wearing our colors."

Sarah turns away from the Schenns and flashes him a thumbs up as she comes over to them. "I had to fit in somehow."

Claude tweaks the brim of her cap. "You came to a game. We appreciate all our fans."

Sarah makes a face that's half apologetic. "I don't know if I'm really a fan." She holds up one end of the scarf. "But this looks good on me."

"It does," Claude says with a laugh. He turns to Danny. "You need some friends who appreciate the game."

"I appreciate the players," Sarah says, and she turns to watch John-Michael walk across the room.

"You and Caleb," Claude says.

Danny laughs. "Hunter appreciated the play. Do we need to go rescue Jake?"

"In a minute," Claude says. He introduces Sarah to John-Michael, who smiles and compliments her taste in Flyers gear. Then he and Danny go over to Jake's stall.

"And there's our captain," Jake says when he spots them.

Hunter turns toward them. "Claude, that was a great game."

"Thanks," Claude says. He looks Hunter up and down. "No orange? Even Sarah's wearing Flyers gear now."

"I look terrible in orange," Hunter says.

"He really does," Caleb says, joining them. "Not his color at all."

Jake escapes to the showers while they're talking, and Sarah comes over to join them after a minute.

"We should go," Danny says, "let you get a shower."

Claude says, "Thank you for coming," to Caleb, Hunter, and Sarah.

"Thank you for the tickets," Hunter says, and Caleb and Sarah echo him.

Danny turns into Claude's touch to his shoulder, and they kiss briefly.

"I think Hartsy's dragging me out," Claude says, "but can I come over later?"

"Yes." Danny lets his hand linger on the back of Claude's neck. "Wake me up if I'm asleep."

Claude kisses him one more time before he heads for the showers and Danny turns to face his study group.

"You were right," Sarah says to Caleb thoughtfully. "Hockey players."

"Sweaty and post-win," Caleb agrees.

Sarah grins. "We know Danny likes it."

Hunter rolls his eyes. "Let's go before you get any more embarrassing."

Sarah and Caleb laugh, and Danny herds them all out of the locker room.

Even Hunter's in good spirits, and they cheerfully talk over each other on the way out of the arena and into the car.

"So, seriously," Sarah says on the way back to campus, leaning forward from the back seat, "how hot did you find Claude tonight?"

"Please stop," Hunter says before Danny has to figure out how to answer that.

"No, no," Sarah says. "I want to know. Scale of one to ten."

Danny glances at her in the rearview mirror, catching her grin even in the dark. Next to him in the front seat, Caleb is watching him with a matching grin. He doesn't need to look to know how Hunter's looking at them.

"Eight," he says.

"Only eight?" Sarah asks.

Danny shrugs. "It's not like it was the playoffs."

That makes all three of them laugh, which is what he was aiming for, and Sarah and Caleb debate where the rest of the players they met would fall while Hunter protests, without much force, their approach to hockey.

They're still laughing and arguing when Danny drops them off on campus. They all thank Danny, and Sarah says, "Be sure to congratulate Claude later," with an emphasis on "congratulate" that makes Caleb smirk and Hunter groan.

Danny says, "Good night," and is still laughing when he heads home.

He doesn't know how late Claude's going to be out, and Claude has a key, so he goes to bed when he gets home. Claude wakes him up some indeterminate amount of time later, hand on his shoulder and soft voice in his ear, bedside lamp turned on low.

Danny comes out of sleep slowly, and smiles at Claude. "Hi."

"Hi." Claude grins at him and bends over to kiss him.

Danny wakes up a little more with the contact, the taste of alcohol on Claude's lips. "Come to bed." He smirks. "Sarah said I should congratulate you." He puts the same emphasis on the word that Sarah did.

Claude cracks up.

Danny laughs with him. "I know," he says. "They like to meddle." He reaches for Claude and tugs on the edge of his suit jacket. "Come to bed."

Claude strips carefully, draping his suit, tie, and shirt over the chair in the corner, letting his boxer briefs and socks drop to the floor. He gets into bed, letting in a rush of cooler air as he does. Danny shivers, and Claude scoots closer, bare skin against Danny's.

"Are you going to congratulate me?" Claude asks.

"Congratulations," Danny says, and he kisses Claude, silencing his laugh and turning it into a groan.

They kiss for a long time, and move against each other slowly, content to rub against each other, letting what there is between them build slowly until Danny gathers both their cocks in his hand and strokes until they both come.

Danny wipes his hand mostly clean with a tissue from the bedside table and turns off the lamp.

"You can tell Sarah you did what she suggested," Claude says, and it sends both of them into a fit of giddy laughter.

"I don't think they need to know more about our sex life than they already do," Danny says.

"As long as it's enough to be jealous," Claude says. He shifts so they're more comfortable. "It's a good one."

"Yes," Danny agrees. He runs his hand down Claude's side. "Really good."

*

"I can't do lunch today," Sarah says before stats. "I have plans."

"Me too," Hunter says. "Frat thing."

That leaves just Caleb and Danny standing in the hallway after class while Sarah and Hunter take off for their other plans. Caleb looks more disappointed than the situation seems to warrant; they don't always have lunch together after class.

"Everything okay?" Danny asks.

Caleb lifts one shoulder in reply. "It's my mom's birthday."

There's a world of things Caleb isn't saying under that sentence. "Do you want to come over to my house and hang out? I have stuff for sandwiches, and we can get a head start on this problem set."

"Am I going to get in your way?"

"Not at all."

Caleb nods. "Okay. Can we swing by my dorm? I have some other reading I should do too."

"Of course."

They talk about the classes they aren't sharing on the walk to Caleb's dorm to get his other reading, and that ranges into conversation about other people they know that they continue on the way to Haddonfield. Caleb doesn't mention his family again, and Danny doesn't push.

Danny makes sandwiches for lunch, and then they settle in to work on their homework. They take a break for a snack when Cameron gets home, but Caleb seems to want to keep busy, and Danny doesn't mind getting ahead in his reading.

The front door opens a while later, and Danny looks up, because Cameron's upstairs, which means it's probably Claude.

"I brought Hartsy and pizza for dinner," Claude says as he comes into the kitchen, Scott trailing behind him. "Hey, Caleb."

"Hi." Caleb waves at both of them.

Danny shakes his head slightly at Claude and Scott, and neither of them ask about Caleb being there.

"Cameron upstairs?" Claude asks.

"Yes."

Claude steps out of the kitchen and yells, "Cameron, pizza," up the stairs.

"Very civilized," Scott says.

Danny closes his book and his notebook, and Caleb does the same. They move their homework out of the way, and Danny goes to the fridge. "I think we still have a bag of salad."

"We have two," Cameron says as he comes into the kitchen. He hugs Claude, does some sort of half handshake, half hug with Scott, and gets a bowl out of the cabinet for the salad.

Danny leaves Cameron and Claude to argue about tomatoes and salad dressing and gets out plates.

"Can I help?" Caleb asks.

Danny almost tells him he doesn't need to, but then decides today is probably the kind of day when it would do Caleb good to help and hands him the plates and forks to set the table. Danny gets drinks for everyone, Cameron wins the argument about tomatoes, and they put pizza and salad in the center of the table.

"How's school?" Scott asks. "Getting the hang of it now?"

Danny smiles. "Getting the hang of it, yes. It's still hard, but I'm used to it again."

"Hard doesn't begin to cover it," Caleb says. "OPIM is killing all of us except Sarah. It's a computer modeling class," he explains to Scott and Claude's confused looks. "She says she doesn't want to be a programmer, but she understands this stuff much better than the rest of us."

"The good thing," Danny says, "is that she understands it well enough to explain it to the rest of us when we get lost."

"Better than the TAs," Caleb says.

"How exactly did you all meet?" Scott asks.

"We had some of the same classes," Danny says, "so we formed a study group."

"Sarah formed us into a study group," Caleb says. "She ambushed us at the beginning of last semester. Hunter invited himself."

Danny laughs. "He's not that bad."

"He kind of is," Cameron says. "Sarah's awesome."

Scott looks like he's trying very hard not to laugh.

"You just like her because she's better at video games than the rest of us," Claude says.

Cameron shrugs. "It's more fun with someone who knows what they're doing."

Scott does laugh at that. "Yeah, G's not good for that."

Claude tries to protest, but he doesn't have much ground to stand on, and even trying to use Danny as an example of someone he's better than doesn't work for him because Cameron dismisses that as a function of Danny's age.

"It's raising kids," Danny says. "Not much time for video games." He smirks. "Claude doesn't have that excuse."

Claude throws up his hands. "I brought you pizza, and this is the thanks I get?"

"Thank you, Claude," Danny says. "Your video game skills are still terrible."

Even Claude laughs at that.

Cameron goes upstairs not long after they're done eating, either to work on his homework or to practice his video game skills. Claude helps Danny clean up, and Caleb ferries plates from the table to the kitchen.

They move to the living room and sit around talking about nothing too heavy - Scott and Claude's thoughts on their game, Danny and Caleb's classes - for a while.

Scott eventually looks at his phone and says, "I should probably take off. Caleb, you want a ride?"

"Oh," Caleb says, and he glances at Danny. "If it's not out of your way."

"No, I'm headed back into Philly anyway, and this way Danny won't have to make the drive. I'm sure he can give Claude a ride home." Scott's smirk says way more than his words do.

Danny rolls his eyes, and Claude stretches an arm out along the couch to brush his fingers against the back of Danny's neck.

Scott stands up with a laugh. "I think that's our cue to go."

"Yeah, I think so." Caleb looks from Danny to Claude with a smirk that matches Scott's and goes to get his backpack.

Danny pushes Claude's hand away and gets up so he can hug Scott and Caleb before they leave.

"Thanks for this afternoon," Caleb says.

Danny squeezes his shoulder. "Anytime. I mean that."

Caleb nods. "I know you do."

Danny gives Scott a shorter hug while Claude hugs Caleb and Caleb thanks him for dinner.

"Is he okay?" Claude asks when Danny's closed the door behind Scott and Caleb.

"Today is his mom's birthday," Danny says.

"So you brought him here since he can't be with his family." Claude loops his arms over Danny's shoulders. "He's the one you're going to adopt."

"I'm not going to adopt anyone." Danny puts his hands on Claude's hips. "He's my friend, and I wanted to help."

"I'm going to say I told you so when he moves in," Claude says with a grin. He leans in and kisses Danny. "Hi."

"Hi." Danny slides his hands all the way around Claude. "You could have done that earlier."

"Maybe," Claude says, "but I couldn't get laid earlier."

Danny laughs and reaches around Claude to turn out the light in the foyer. "Yeah," he says, "come on, upstairs."

*

Midterms aren't really any better now that Danny's been through it once. It still leaves him stressed out, and he meets up with everyone else in Huntsman for an afternoon study session to find a distinctly chilly atmosphere. Sarah and Hunter won't look at each other, and Caleb is determinedly looking at his notes and not at any of them. Danny has had nearly two decades of experience in mediating sibling disputes between his boys, and he has no interest in doing so for his friends, not when all he wants to do is get through his midterms.

"I'm getting a snack," he says, dropping his backpack onto the empty chair. "Anyone want anything?"

Sarah says, "No, thank you," Caleb shakes his head, and Hunter glares at him.

Danny leaves his backpack and takes his wallet and his phone. _Study group already a disaster,_ he texts Claude. _Why am I doing this?_

He's waiting for the person behind the counter at the cafe to put his assortment of cookies into a bag when Claude texts him back.

_No idea,_ Claude says. _Optional skate tomorrow. Want to fuck me later?_

Danny shoves his phone into his pocket and accepts the bag of cookies with a smile. He grabs a stack of napkins and tucks them into the bag so he can text as he walks back. _Maybe. I'll call you._

Claude sends him, _I'll bring you dinner if you do,_ which means Danny is almost smiling by the time he gets back to the table and puts the cookies down in the middle.

"Help yourself."

Hunter glares at the cookies, and at Danny.

Danny takes a cookie and pulls out his notebook and his stack of books. "Stats first?" he asks, guessing that if Sarah and Hunter are at odds, they should probably leave OPIM, at least, until things thaw a little.

Caleb takes half a cookie and says, "Sounds good to me."

Sarah and Hunter snap at each other a little over their stats review, but they both eventually take a cookie, and everyone's just a little calmer by the time they move on to BEPP and OPIM.

Hunter and Sarah still don't talk to each other by the time they're done, although they both thank Danny for the cookies, Hunter sullenly and Sarah with a little more grace. They head off in opposite directions, leaving Danny and Caleb walking out together.

"You're not going to ask?" Caleb asks him while they're going down the stairs.

"Unless I have to," Danny says, "I don't want to know. I just want to get through midterms."

Caleb doesn't tell him, which means he probably doesn't need to know.

"How are you?" Danny asks just before they hit the doors to the building.

"Just have to get through midterms," Caleb says. "See you tomorrow." He waves over his shoulder as they part outside.

Danny trudges to his car. He could go study in the library, but campus isn't very appealing right now. Before he starts the car, he takes out his phone and texts Claude, _Yes. Anything but pizza._

The drive home is surprisingly relaxing, a time when he doesn't have to worry too much about anything other than traffic and speed limits, and even pulling out his books when he gets home is better than it was sitting at a table with Hunter and Sarah barely speaking.

He studies until he can't take it anymore and goes into the living room to find something worth watching on the DVR. He's still there, watching a second episode of some show Cameron likes, when the front door opens, and Danny turns off the TV and goes to greet Claude.

Claude has a bag in one hand, but he wraps his other arm around Danny's shoulders when Danny kisses him. "I thought you'd be busy studying," Claude says.

"I needed a break." Danny goes into the kitchen with him and gets out plates and forks. They put food onto plates and take them to the table.

"How much of a disaster was your study group?"

Danny groans. "We got some studying done, but Hunter and Sarah weren't talking to each other."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Danny stabs into a piece of chicken. "I don't want to know, but it really wasn't fun."

Claude raises his eyebrows. "Midterms really stress you out. Usually you'd be making that better."

"They're adults," Danny says. "They have to learn to figure it out themselves. And I bought cookies," he admits.

Claude grins at him.

Danny smiles back. "There are two left."

"Good," Claude says. "I didn't bring dessert."

They put their dishes in the dishwasher after they eat, and then they eat the last two cookies standing around in the kitchen.

"You look more relaxed now," Claude says. "Going to fuck me?"

"Yes." Danny turns out lights as he pulls Claude along with him to his bedroom.

They get undressed and Danny pushes Claude down onto the bed. He leans over and kisses Claude for a while, letting Claude pull him down so their legs are slotted together, Danny lying on top of him.

Danny has to push Claude away so he can sit up and get the lube and a condom from the bedside table. Claude's legs fall open for him, though, and Danny kneels between them and works Claude open slowly. He could work out his frustration by making Claude turn over and fucking him hard, but he'd rather take his time and make it last.

He fingers Claude open slowly, keeps going until Claude is all but begging him, and then he pushes in long and slow, and Claude curls up to kiss him. They fuck slow and careful, and it leaves Danny wrung out anyway, exhausted and empty and not thinking about anything but Claude's skin against his.

"Feel better?" Claude asks, letting Danny lie against his side and not caring that Danny left him to grab tissues and clean himself up.

"Yes," Danny says.

"Good." Claude rolls over onto him and kisses him. They make out lazily and purposelessly for long minutes, before Claude yawns and gets them both under the covers. "You're not going anywhere," Claude says, even though Danny isn't protesting.

"I know," Danny says, letting Claude curl up next to him. "You hate to sleep alone after sex."

*

Danny wakes up early in the morning, even though he doesn't have class until later. Claude's still sleeping, so Danny takes a shower, makes himself a bowl of cereal, and sits down with his books, which are much easier to deal with this morning. He gets deep enough into his studying that he doesn't really hear Claude come into the kitchen until Claude's hands land on his shoulders.

"Good morning."

Danny blinks out of his studying haze and turns to look up at Claude. "Good morning."

Claude bends down and kisses him. It's a slow, soft kiss, and when it's over, Claude goes to make himself breakfast while Danny turns back to the chapter he was studying.

Danny closes his book after a while, and gets up to put his bowl and Claude's plates in the dishwasher.

"I'm going in for an off-ice workout," Claude says, "and we leave this afternoon."

Right, because they have a four-game road trip.

Claude crowds in behind him, body pressing all along Danny's back. "Are you going to miss me?"

Danny tips his head toward Claude and says, "Yes."

He seems to have disrupted whatever Claude was trying to do, because Claude pulls back just enough that he can see Danny's face. "Really?"

"Yes." Danny turns and puts his arms around Claude. "I like having you here. I really like it when you bring me dinner and sex when I'm stressed out."

Claude smiles brightly and bends down to kiss him. "I expect payback during the playoffs."

Danny laughs. "As much as I can around finals."

"Finals." Claude makes a face. "I don't know why you thought school would be fun."

"It's not all bad." Danny draws Claude down and kisses him, very thoroughly. "It leaves me plenty of time to spend with you."

"That's one benefit," Claude says. He kisses Danny quickly, gropes his ass, and steps away. "I'll see you when I get back. Watch my games."

"Don't go to overtime," Danny calls after him. "I'm not staying up for that."

Claude's laugh echoes back at him, cut off by the front door closing behind him.

*

Danny's in a relatively cheerful mood when he gets to class, and Sarah is at least friendly to him and Caleb, although she also makes sure she's sitting between them. Hunter arrives last, as usual, and drops into the seat on the other side of Danny. He reaches across Danny and drops something on top of Sarah's notebook.

Sarah picks it up, and Danny can see it's a small Mario figure. Sarah looks at it, and then she laughs and leans across him to to tap Hunter's shoulder.

"Thanks."

Hunter nods at her, with a little bit of a smile.

Danny has no idea what it's supposed to mean, and a glance at Caleb shows that he doesn't know either, but it's enough to put them both in better moods and whatever they were fighting about seems to have been resolved. The four of them go for lunch, at least, and there's only the usual bickering about where to go.

"I hate midterms," Sarah declares over lunch.

"Me too," Hunter says fervently. "What are you so happy about?" He jerks his chin in Danny's direction, which makes all three of them stare at him.

"You got laid," Caleb says.

"And dinner," Danny says, and it's true that he does feel much better about midterms than he did yesterday.

"Your happiness is disgusting," Hunter says.

"I want a boyfriend who will bring me food and sex," Sarah says.

Danny says, "It does make midterms easier to deal with. And Cameron's with his mom this week, so you three are the only teenagers making my life harder." He grins at them so they know he's just chirping them.

"I agree with Hunter," Sarah says. "Your happiness is disgusting."

"See if I bring you cookies again," Danny says. It's an empty threat, and even they have to know it. If they don't, it has to become clear when he pays for lunch.

*

Despite his chirping, Danny does watch all of Claude's games, even the ones that go to overtime, and he watches the post-game every time they interview Claude. Part of him will always miss being part of that, but it's been long enough, and he gets to spend enough time on the ice, that it's not the gaping wrongness it was at the beginning of the first season he wasn't playing. Now he can watch and enjoy it as a fan and as someone who understands what really goes into playing - and as someone who wants the chance to see Claude when he's not there.

He half expects Claude to come straight to him when he gets back, but Danny wakes up alone the morning after their last road game. It's a Wednesday, which means he has class first thing. He takes Cameron to school and drives into Philly. He gets coffee in the break between classes, and is just drinking the last of it when he meets Sarah in the hallway on the way into class.

Sarah eyes the size of his coffee cup. "Boyfriend keep you up late last night?"

"No," Danny says. "Haven't seen him since he left for his road trip."

"Oh," Sarah says. "Sorry." She pats Danny's arm and sits down next to him. When Caleb joins them, she nudges him to sit on Danny's other side.

Danny looks at both of them and chuckles. "I'm okay," he says.

"You miss your boyfriend," Sarah says bluntly, "and you really shouldn't have to deal with Hunter on top of that."

"I'll see him later," Danny says. "And I don't mind Hunter."

The conversation lapses before Hunter gets there, and he doesn't seem to notice anything strange about their seating arrangements.

Sarah and Caleb don't bring it up later, and they split up after stats instead of having lunch together.

Danny turns on his phone as he walks to his car. He has a text from Claude.

_Practice today. Meet me for a late lunch?_

Danny smiles at it; he does miss Claude. He sends back, _When and where?_

Claude being in practice means he doesn't get a text back until later - it gives him time to work on some of his homework - and then he gets back in the car and goes to meet Claude for lunch at a sandwich place in Cherry Hill.

Claude is already there, hanging back to wait for him. They're in public, so they don't kiss, but they do hug for a minute. This is part of what Danny missed while Claude was gone, the solid physicality of him.

They separate and order their sandwiches before taking their drinks to a table. The table is small enough that their calves rest together under it.

"Did you watch my games?" Claude asks.

Danny grins at him. "Even the one that went to a shootout."

Claude grins back at him. "I knew you would."

"I missed you," Danny says, and maybe he should have suggested Claude come over to the house for lunch so he could do more than just say that and press his leg to Claude's.

"Me too," Claude says. "Sometimes I wish you were still playing with me."

Danny nudges Claude's knee with his own. "I miss that too. We should go skating. We haven't been in a while."

Claude smirks at him. "How out of practice are you?"

"Not so much I can't give you a run for your money," Danny says. "It'll be good to be on the ice with you again."

They talk about hockey, Claude's games and Cameron's team, and Danny's schoolwork. They both laugh a lot and never stop smiling at each other, even when they're making insistent points about defense and strategy.

"Gregs is gone for the afternoon," Claude says after they eat. "Want to come over?"

Danny checks the time on his phone. "I have to pick up Cameron later, but I can come over for a couple of hours."

Claude says, "I can do a lot in a couple of hours," in a way that leaves no doubt as to what he's talking about.

Danny follows him home and into his condo. They go up the stairs and down the hall to Claude's bedroom without stopping. Claude shuts the door behind them, and they just look at each other for a long minute before Danny decides they're wasting time and kisses Claude.

Claude kisses him back hard and frantic, and they scramble to get each other's clothes off, Claude growling in frustration at the button on Danny's jeans, and Danny laughing when Claude almost trips over his pants.

"Fuck," Claude says. "Fuck, I just want to feel you."

Danny doesn't have any problem with that, and they tumble down into bed together, touching and kissing and rubbing against each other like desperate teenagers. Claude sets his mouth at the side of Danny's neck, and Danny groans as Claude sucks hard at his skin.

"Claude," Danny says, and then he lapses into pleas, asking Claude to touch him, to kiss him, to get him off.

He comes before Claude does, Claude's hands all over him and Claude's mouth biting again and again at his neck and shoulders. He lies there without moving for a moment, gasping for breath, heart beating double time.

Claude is still moving against him, and Danny gathers himself together enough to put his hands on Claude, urge him on until he, too, comes between them.

They stay where they are for long minutes, exchanging lazy kisses and brief touches, until Claude rolls to the side to put a little space between them. Danny grabs tissues from the nightstand so they can clean up a little.

They lie there in comfortable silence, and Danny's mostly sure Claude's falling asleep when he speaks instead.

"I can't remember when I last slept with someone else," Claude says.

Danny turns his head to look at him.

"I could have." Claude reaches out to touch him, hand drifting up and down Danny's side. "I didn't."

Danny looks at him, the frank appraisal and open honesty on Claude's face, and thinks about it. "Over the summer," he finally says. "For me. There was a woman in Gatineau."

"Ottawa, probably," Claude says. "And I missed you over the summer and while we were gone on road trips."

Danny rubs his hands over his eyes. "Am I going to have to tell my study group they were right?"

Claude laughs and rolls closer so his laugh shakes both of them. "I think so." He kisses Danny, and it's soft, sweet. "Unless you don't want to be my boyfriend."

Danny pulls him closer. "Only if you don't want to be mine."

"Of course I do," Claude says. He wraps his hand around Danny's thigh and rearranges them so they're tangled together. "I still haven't taken all the spots on the top twenty best sex of your life."

Danny bursts out laughing. "You're welcome to keep trying."

"This didn't quite make it," Claude says with a grin.

Danny shrugs as well as he can lying down and tangled up with Claude. "It was pretty good. We'll do better next time you come home from a road trip."

Claude presses his lips to Danny's cheek. "We could do better after a nap."

"We could," Danny says with a chuckle. "Are we going to tell people other than my study group that we're together?"

"I don't know," Claude says with a yawn. "Do you want to?"

"Not really," Danny admits. "The boys, and your team, and our families, but I don't want to be in the spotlight any more than that."

"Okay," Claude says. He kisses Danny's cheek again. "Can we go to sleep now?"

"Yes," Danny says, laughing a little. He turns his head and kisses Claude. "And we'll work on that top twenty after the nap."

*

"We should have lunch today," Sarah says at the end of BEPP on the Thursday before spring break. "I'm flying home tomorrow afternoon, so I can't tomorrow."

"I'm leaving after class tomorrow too," Hunter says.

"I have time," Caleb says with a shrug.

"I have class at two," Danny says. It's enough time for lunch, though, and they don't go far, ending up just hanging out in the cafe in Huntsman.

"Are you going home?" Sarah asks Hunter when they all have food.

"No." Hunter rolls his eyes. "I'm going to Miami Beach with some of my frat brothers."

"Oh," Sarah says, "of course you are."

"You're just jealous," Hunter says.

"Oh, yeah," Sarah says. She holds up both hands. "Sunburn or seeing my family." She weighs those two options for a moment before letting her hands drop. Then she turns to Caleb to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Staying here," Caleb says with a shrug. "Working a lot." He looks to Danny. "What about you?"

"I don't know," Danny says. "Cameron will be with me, but Claude's gone most of the week. I might take Cameron with me to see Carson next weekend. It's almost the end of his regular season."

"Does your every holiday revolve around hockey?" Sarah asks.

Danny chuckles. "Mostly. Even the boys spend most of the summer doing offseason training."

Sarah groans. "I can't even imagine."

Danny shrugs. "Aren't all of your holidays about gaming?"

Caleb laughs while Sarah just stares at Danny for a minute.

"Okay, fine," she says, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "I see your point. And Hunter's holidays are about partying and Caleb's are about supporting himself."

"That's a simplistic way to classify us," Hunter says. "I like to party, but it's not my whole life."

"But is it the important part?" Sarah asks.

Hunter looks conflicted about that. "Yes," he says, "but it's about hanging with friends, not just partying, and this is important too." He waves at the building around them. "But I'm not going to spend my vacations on this. Vacations are for a break from this."

"Okay," Sarah says, "that's fair." She turns to Caleb. "Do you at least get one day off?"

Caleb nods. "Wednesday. I'm going to sleep all day and watch bad TV."

"Now that," Sarah says, "sounds like a vacation."

"I'm looking forward to it," Caleb says.

"I'll probably do some of that too," Danny says. "And we should have lunch or dinner sometime."

"Yeah," Caleb says, and he doesn't qualify it or ask if Danny's sure.

Sarah probably notices too, because she leans over and hugs Caleb, a hug he leans into without asking her what it's for.

"Lunch with all of you is always such a lovefest," Hunter says.

Sarah turns on him with a gleam in her eye and wraps him up in a hug. "You know you love us," she says.

Hunter pushes at her arms, and then gives in when she doesn't let go. "I'm not going to miss you at all when I'm on the beach."

"Lies." Sarah lets go of him and settles into her chair with a grin. "You'll miss us every minute." She points at him. "You're just as much a part of this lovefest as the rest of us."

*

"We should talk about fall classes," Sarah says one day when they're sitting around a table in Huntsman with notebooks and laptops spread around them. "Unless we don't want to stay a study group next year."

"Of course we do," Caleb says.

"Yes," Danny agrees.

"My grades say yes," Hunter says.

"Good. Then let's talk about classes." Sarah turns her laptop around so they can all see the advising page up on her screen, and they click through to the Business Fundamentals page.

"We should probably take STAT 102 while we're still fresh from 101," Danny says.

"We have to take accounting before we can take finance," Hunter says.

"That leaves marketing or management as our third one," Caleb says, "unless we only want to do two of them next semester."

"Three," Hunter says. "I want to get the basics out of the way."

"I vote for management," Sarah says, "if it fits our schedule."

"Either one is fine with me," Danny says, and Caleb and Hunter both shrug their agreement.

They only have three options for Societal Responsibility classes, and they all look at them without speaking.

"They all sound boring," Hunter finally says.

"We could start with Corporate Responsibility," Caleb says. "It might be a little more interesting. Case studies sounds promising."

"They're probably going to be boring case studies," Hunter says.

"But probably better than the introductory class," Sarah says.

"That's my vote," Danny says. "That or the BEPP one."

"Let's do the ethics one first," Caleb says. "We can take the BEPP one next semester."

They each pick a class and pull up the fall schedule to see how they can fit everything together.

"Nothing at eight," Hunter says.

"Agreed," Caleb says.

"Me too," Sarah says. "Are you going to want to keep Tuesday and Thursday mornings free?" she asks Danny.

"Yes," Danny says, "if we can make that work."

Hunter rolls his eyes. "I can't believe we're picking a schedule based on the mornings your boyfriend is at your place."

"You don't want eight a.m. classes anyway," Danny says. "It's not that much of an adjustment."

"We'd do the same for you," Caleb says, "if you were dating anyone."

Sarah makes a face at him that seems to say she doesn't necessarily agree, but she doesn't say anything.

Hunter sighs heavily. The rest of them ignore him and Sarah asks, "What about other classes? When else do we need to keep free?"

Caleb is the only one of them with a definite choice for a fifth class so far, so they set that time aside and build a schedule around it. Their best idea for a schedule has them taking a nine-thirty class on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"Is that going to be okay for you?" Sarah asks Danny, frowning at the schedule.

Danny says, "Yes." It'll still give him a little time with Claude on those mornings, even if it's not as much as Claude would probably like.

"Is it going to be okay for Claude?" Caleb asks.

"Yes," Danny says. "He knows this is important to me, and that still gives us some time in the morning."

"Please don't tell us about it," Hunter says.

"I'm not going to," Danny says with a smirk. "I don't want you to feel bad that you don't have as great a sex life as I do."

Sarah laughs, Caleb snickers, and Hunter looks like he doesn't know what he's supposed to do. His face eventually settles into something between a grimace and a small smile.

"I get laid plenty," Hunter says.

"And that is something I really don't want to know about," Sarah says.

"You wish you knew about it," Hunter says.

"Really, really don't." Sarah wrinkles her nose. "I've hooked up with frat guys like you. It's nothing to write home about."

Hunter scowls at her and Caleb laughs at both of them. Danny can't help the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Sarah and Hunter's occasional low-level mutual dislike is entertaining when it doesn't escalate.

Sarah pokes Caleb in the arm. "What about you? Do you not kiss and tell or are you not hooking up?"

"Not hooking up," Caleb says.

"One of my frat brothers is gay," Hunter says.

Caleb laughs. "I don't know if 'frat brother' is an endorsement."

"Definitely not," Sarah says.

Caleb shrugs. "I'm not in a hurry. I'll just keep living vicariously through Danny's love story for the ages."

"I wouldn't call it that," Danny says.

"I would," Sarah says. "Someday you're going to stop pretending he's not your boyfriend and -"

Danny's face must be giving something away, because she stops there.

"What?" Hunter asks, looking between them.

"He's your boyfriend," Sarah says.

"He's my boyfriend," Danny agrees.

"Wow," Caleb says. "I didn't think you were ever going to realize that."

"Does he know he's your boyfriend?" Hunter asks.

"Yes," Danny says. "We talked about it. You were all right." It's not that painful to admit that, but Claude is probably going to laugh at him when Danny tells him about this later.

"Congratulations on finally making it official," Sarah says. "Who brought it up?"

"He did," Danny says.

Even Hunter laughs at him for that one. "I can't believe your ten years younger boyfriend is more emotionally mature than you."

"He's not that young," Danny says. "He's almost thirty."

"And you're almost forty," Sarah says. "Why didn't you ever bring it up?"

Danny looks to Caleb for help, but Caleb's looking at him with the same intense curiosity as Hunter and Sarah.

"We're your friends," Caleb says. "You can't get out of talking to us about your love life."

Danny sighs. He could put them off - he spent enough of his life not fully answering questions the press asked him to know how - but they are his friends and they're going to have a different perspective than anyone else he knows who he can talk to about it. "There wasn't any reason to bring it up," he says. "What we had was already working for us."

"If he brought it up," Caleb says, "something must have changed."

Danny shrugs. "He's almost thirty. He's maturing." Then he thinks about it, about what was different about this road trip. "And I told him I was going to miss him before he left for his road trip."

"You've never told him that before?" Sarah asks.

Danny thinks about it for a second. "Not really. Not straight out like that. Usually I just chirp him when he asks if I'm going to miss him."

"Wow," Hunter says. "You're really bad at relationships."

"Really bad," Sarah says. "How were you married long enough to have kids?"

"I'm not that bad," Danny says, sidestepping the question about his marriage. "We were just hooking up, and we're used to chirping each other."

"If you're official," Caleb says, "you're going to have to do better than that."

*

Claude's out of town the day Danny has that conversation with his study group, but he thinks about it, and decides to do something about it when Claude gets back.

Cameron's with Sylvie, and Danny's fallen into the habit of just ordering in for dinner when he's the only one home. He goes grocery shopping on his way home from school on the day after Claude gets back into town too late to have come over to Danny's, and he texts Claude to tell him to come over for dinner tonight.

_I could have plans already,_ Claude texts back.

_You'd cancel them to see your boyfriend,_ Danny sends. It's still strange to refer to himself that way, but he'll get used to it soon enough.

_You think a lot of yourself,_ Claude sends. He also says he'll be there later, so Danny doesn't bother to respond to that one.

Instead, he works on his homework and takes a nap. After his nap, he takes out his copy of the recipe binder Mitchell gave him and gets to work. It's his first try at cooking by himself, but he has instructions and Mitchell walked them through it step by step, so it can't go too badly.

He hasn't burned anything yet when Claude lets himself into the house and comes into the kitchen. Claude stops at the edge of the kitchen and just stares at him.

"Are you cooking?"

"Yes." Danny makes sure nothing's going to suffer if he leaves it for a minute and goes over to Claude. "That was the point of the cooking lessons." He kisses Claude thoroughly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Claude says. He looks over Danny's shoulder at the rest of the kitchen. "You've never cooked for me before."

"I never knew how to cook before." Danny presses another kiss to Claude's cheek and lets go of him to go make sure he's not ruining dinner.

Claude sits down on one of the stools at the island and watches him. "What did I miss while I was gone? Besides you deciding to cook."

There isn't really anything Danny needs to do about the food at the moment, so he leans on the other side of the island. "I told my study group you're my boyfriend."

"Ooh, big step," Claude teases.

"They think you're more emotionally mature than I am," Danny says, "since you're the one who brought it up."

Claude laughs, just like Danny thought he would. "They're probably the only people in the world who think that."

"Probably," Danny says, "but they have a point. I haven't been very good at talking about this."

Claude slides off his stool and comes around the counter to Danny. "You've been very good at doing it though." He puts his arms around Danny and kisses him. "You're here for me, you make space for me in your life, we have amazing sex."

Danny grins at him. "Still working on the rest of that top twenty."

Claude laughs. "We'll get there."

"You're good at this too," Danny says. "And not just because you talk about it. Have I thanked you for how supportive you've been about my school?"

"A little." Claude leers at him. "I can think of more ways you can thank me."

Danny laughs and kisses Claude before he pushes him away to check on the food. "After we eat."

"We could eat later," Claude says.

"I cooked for you," Danny says. "We're going to eat it while it's still hot." He turns around to find Claude watching him with an intensity that's not just desire.

"Did you cook for me because you're trying to be a better boyfriend?"

"Yes," Danny says. "My study group pointed out that I should be better if we're official."

"Danny," Claude says, his whole face softening. "You're already good. You don't have to do anything else."

"I want to," Danny says. He busies himself with getting plates down and putting food on them. "It was okay when we were just hooking up, but relationships take effort. I've made that mistake before."

Claude lets him put the plates on the table, but he stops Danny before he can go back for utensils and drinks. "Thank you for making dinner." Claude rests his hands on Danny's hips and kisses him lightly. "I've known you for a long time. We've lived together. We've roomed together. We've been hooking up for years. We're not going to screw this up."

That kind of declaration deserves a reward, and Danny pulls Claude in and kisses him deep and thorough.

"You can still make me dinner whenever you want," Claude says after.

Danny laughs and pulls away to get them glasses of wine. "Wait until you taste it before you say that."

They sit down at the table and dig into their food.

"It's good," Claude says. "And you didn't burn anything."

"I paid attention when Mitchell was here."

Claude grins at him. "This turned out to be an even better present for me than I thought it was going to be."

"Don't expect it all the time," Danny says.

Claude laughs. "I won't. I know you don't like cooking that much."

Claude's right that he doesn't really like it, but it's not as bad now that he knows what he's doing.

"I don't hate it," Danny says. "I can cook sometimes."

Claude leans across the table and kisses him. "I'll cook for you sometime too. Midterms in the fall or something."

Danny smiles at him, pure, simple happiness at the promise. Then he grimaces. "My study group is going to make so much fun of me."

Claude laughs. "You should never have told them anything if you didn't want them to comment."

Danny smirks at him. "I'm going to talk to Scott. We'll see how you like it then."

Claude shrugs. "I have a pretty great boyfriend. I don't care if they all chirp me about it."

Danny sighs. "You really are more emotionally mature about this than I am."

Claude laughs and says, "I've dated more recently than you have. You're just out of practice."

That might be true, and Danny leaves the serious conversation there and asks about Claude's road trip.

Claude helps clean up after dinner, and that's familiar enough that they move around each other easily.

"So," Claude says after the dishes are in the dishwasher and the counters have been wiped down, "you were talking about thanking me."

Danny laughs and kisses him. "Yes," he says. "What kind of thank-you do you want?"

"I have the day off tomorrow." Claude gets a hand between them and gropes Danny through his jeans. "You could fuck me."

Danny pushes into Claude's touch. "Bed, kitchen, or couch?" he asks.

Claude groans and he tightens his hand and drops his head to Danny's shoulder. "Kitchen," he says. He mouths at Danny's neck. "You offered. You can't take it back."

"I'm not going to." Danny tips Claude's head up and kisses him, pulling him close and licking deep into his mouth. He gets both hands on Claude's ass, can feel Claude hard against him.

They make out for a long time. For all that they're both turned on, it's still easy and slow, and five years of hooking up really has made them good at doing this together.

"Danny," Claude mumbles into Danny's mouth after a while, "fuck me."

Danny surges against him and kisses him harder for a long moment before he pulls away. "Stay there," he says. He locks the front door and all but runs up the stairs to his room to grab lube and a condom. When he gets back down to the kitchen, Claude has already shut the blinds and taken off his clothes.

Claude's leaning against the counter, looking even more naked in a place where Danny's used to seeing him clothed, with one hand wrapped around his cock.

Danny looks him up and down, taking in all of his pale skin and hard muscle. Then he walks slowly across the room and leans in close without actually touching Claude. He puts the lube and condom down on the counter and says, "I want to suck you."

Claude groans. "I won't last if you do."

"Just for a minute," Danny says. He steps back and goes to his knees. He takes Claude into his mouth, tasting him, feeling how hard he is. He puts one hand over his own cock, teasing himself as much as he's teasing Claude. He looks up at Claude, and Claude groans out his name and tangles his hands in Danny's hair.

"Enough," Claude gasps after a minute. "Fuck me."

Danny draws his mouth off slowly, licking all along the length of Claude's cock and over the head as he goes. He stands up and kisses Claude. He tries to keep it slow, but Claude kisses back eager and fast, licking his own taste out of Danny's mouth.

Danny tears away with a gasp. "Turn around," he says, moving back and guiding Claude around to face the counter.

Claude folds himself over the counter. It makes a perfect curve out of his ass, one Danny has to run his hand over. He leaves Claude there and looks at him, at the muscle in his ass and thighs, the flat expanse of his back, while he strips quickly. He leans over Claude while he picks up the lube, pressing close, chest to Claude's back, cock nestled in the crease of Claude's ass.

"Danny," Claude moans. "Just fuck me."

Danny kisses his shoulder. "You have no patience." Danny doesn't have much either, but he needs a second to get the lube open and make himself step back so he can open Claude up.

"Not when you tease me," Claude says. He makes a noise, a whine, mostly, when Danny moves back, and sighs when Danny circles a lubed finger around his hole. It's a tease, and he's doing it on purpose, and he waits until Claude is rocking his hips back before he pushes his finger into him.

Claude's moan echoes off the countertop. Danny bends over him and kisses his back, stretching so he can kiss the back of his neck, and gives him a second finger. Claude is gorgeous, desperate and wanting, and only Danny's now.

Danny's not sure he can wait much longer. He mouths at Claude's shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Claude arches into Danny's touch, and whines when Danny takes his fingers out.

There's a dish towel on the counter, and Danny uses it to wipe lube off his fingers so he can tear the condom open. He can barely stand to touch himself to put it on, almost too much for him to keep from coming before he gets into Claude.

He squeezes more lube onto his cock, hissing as he strokes himself once to spread it around, and then he holds Claude open and pushes just the head of his cock into him.

"Danny." Claude's voice sounds half broken, and he pushes back against Danny, taking more of Danny's cock into himself.

Danny stops holding back and thrusts all the way into Claude.

"Yes!" Claude's shout echoes around the kitchen.

"Claude," Danny groans. "Fuck, Claude." He pulls back and thrusts in again, and Claude pushes back to meet him. Danny's not gentle with him, doesn't have to be, and Claude moves with him, pushing into every thrust, swearing and moaning and gasping Danny's name.

Claude has both hands on the counter, using them for leverage, so Danny takes one hand off of Claude's hips and wraps it around his cock instead. Claude lets out a long, drawn-out moan and meets Danny's movements with more force.

Danny doesn't even try to jerk him off, just keeps his hand around Claude's cock and lets his thrusts push Claude's cock into his hand. He's not going to be able to fuck Claude for much longer without coming, and he tightens his hand around Claude, fucks into him hard and fast, gets himself together enough to rub his thumb over the head of Claude's cock.

Claude comes with a shout. Danny keeps his hand on Claude's cock for a little longer, until he knows Claude is going to be too sensitive for it, and then he lets go, holds onto both of Claude's hips, and fucks into him with sharp thrusts. He's the only one who gets to fuck Claude like this, and Claude is the only one who gets this from him.

Danny folds over Claude as he comes, hips still moving restlessly until it's too much and he pulls out, strips off the condom, bends over Claude for real, chest to Claude's back.

Claude turns his head, and Danny kisses him, sloppy and off-center.

Claude doesn't try to move other than that, so they stay there, awkward though it is, and trade kisses for long minutes.

"That had to be the best sex of your life," Claude says. "It was definitely the best sex of mine."

Danny chuckles and kisses Claude's neck. "Yes," he says. "You're closer and closer to taking up all of the top twenty."

Claude grins at him. "I'm going to get more than that. Top thirty. Fifty. Hundred."

Danny pats his ass. "I think you'll be able to do that." He finally pulls back to let Claude stand.

"I don't think I can walk," Claude says.

Danny frowns at him. "Are you okay?" He cups Claude's hip.

"I'm not _hurt_ ," Claude says. "That was _the best sex of my life_. It took a lot out of me."

Danny kisses him, winding his arms around Claude. "Where am I on your top twenty?"

Claude hums into his mouth. "You have all of the top thirty."

"Yeah?" Danny grins at him. "I'm going to get your top hundred too."

Claude grins back. "It's all yours."

Danny kisses him quickly. "Do you want to go upstairs? I'll clean up in here."

"Mmm, okay." Claude's hands slide over Danny's skin as he moves around him. "Hurry up."

"I will," Danny promises. "You won't have to sleep alone after sex." He grabs cleaning supplies out of the cabinet under the sink.

"Why do you have so many stairs?" Claude calls a minute later.

Danny just laughs at him and wipes down the counter. It doesn't take long, and then he puts everything away and scoops up their clothes in one jumbled pile. He turns out lights on his way upstairs, and drops their clothes on the floor in the bedroom. They can sort them out in the morning.

He pauses to kiss Claude, who's already in bed waiting for him, and goes through to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He turns out the lights and joins Claude in bed, and then he kisses Claude again, longer, Claude turning into him and tangling them up together.

"I like this boyfriend thing," Claude says.

"Me too," Danny says. It's not that they've never made out while curled together in bed before, but it's different now. They're both trying harder, and it means something more than just that they like sex and touch. It means they're together, a unit in a way Danny hasn't been with anyone else in a long time.

*

"It's your birthday tomorrow," Sarah says to Caleb as she slides into the chair on the other side of Danny.

"How do you know that?"

"Facebook." Sarah leans over Danny so she can look at Caleb. "What are you doing for it?"

Caleb shrugs. "Nothing."

"You have to do something." Sarah looks from Caleb to Danny to Hunter, who is pretending not to listen to them on the other side of Caleb. "We should do something."

"You don't need to do that," Caleb says.

"Come on," Sarah says. "I'm not doing anything tomorrow night, and Wednesdays aren't really a hot night of activity for frat boy over there."

Hunter rolls his eyes, but says, "I don't have plans."

Sarah turns to Danny. "What about you?"

"Cameron's with his mom and Claude's out of town," Danny says.

"See?" Sarah says. "Perfect."

"You don't have to," Caleb says, but he doesn't protest again when Sarah says, "We want to."

Sarah turns to Danny again. "You can pick us up, right?"

"Yes," Danny says, and then class is called to order and they have to pay attention to the lecture for an hour and a half.

The minute they're done, Sarah says, "Pick us up at six-thirty. Caleb and I will figure out what we're doing." She loops her arm through Caleb's. Caleb throws a startled look at her, but lets himself be dragged off, leaving Danny and Hunter to shrug at each other before going their separate ways.

Claude laughs when Danny tells him about it later, Danny lying on the couch in the living room and Claude in a hotel room in Tampa Bay.

"She's a force of nature."

"Yes, she is," Danny agrees. "His parents aren't going to call him tomorrow, are they?"

"Probably not," Claude says. "Not everyone is as great a dad as you are. He'll have all of you, though, so he won't be alone."

"I miss you," Danny says. It's not exactly a continuation of the conversation, but he misses having Claude be there for these kinds of conversations, when he can lean against Claude and have the physical comfort of his touch too.

"I miss you too," Claude says, his voice dipping low and warm. Then, lighter, "Want to have phone sex?"

The sudden shift in mood startles Danny into a laugh. "That's not why I called you."

"Maybe it's why I picked up the phone," Claude says.

"You would have anyway," Danny says, still laughing.

"Yes," Claude admits. "But I'm still serious about the phone sex."

"Yeah," Danny says after a moment, "okay." He doesn't have to be anywhere, and if Claude has time for it, so does he.

They jerk off together, and while it's not the same as having Claude there with him, it's still good.

"This boyfriend thing has advantages," Claude says after, when Danny's still catching his breath. "You agreed to that faster than I thought you would."

"Mmm," Danny says. "It was good."

"Yes, it was," Claude says. "And now I have to take a shower before Hartsy drags me off to dinner."

Danny huffs out a laugh. "Okay."

"Tell Caleb I said happy birthday."

"I will. I'll call you tomorrow."

Danny doesn't bother with a shower, just cleans himself up and gets dressed again before figuring out what to eat for dinner. The house is lonely and too big when he's there by himself, so he's glad to pick up Caleb, Hunter, and Sarah for dinner on Wednesday.

Caleb gets the front seat, but Sarah is the one to tell Danny where they're going.

"Caleb wanted burgers," Sarah says to Hunter's look. "This place is supposed to have the best burgers in Philly."

"They do," Danny says, and he listens in on Sarah and Hunter's mild bickering while he drives. It could be annoying, but they mostly seem to be doing it for the sport of it, and Caleb is smiling, so it's obviously not ruining his birthday.

The place isn't very busy, so they get shown right to a table, and they take a couple of minutes to read over their menus.

"I want fries and potato skins," Sarah says after a minute. "Does that seem like too much potato?"

"I'll eat some of the potato skins," Hunter says.

Sarah smiles at him, and when their waitress comes to take their orders - burgers and fries for all four of them - she also orders potato skins for the four of them to share.

Once the waitress leaves, Sarah reaches into her purse and comes up with an envelope she hands across the table to Caleb. "Happy birthday."

Danny pulls out the envelope he stashed in his jacket, and Hunter also has one he hands over.

Caleb blinks at all three of them, then starts with Sarah's. He laughs at the card, then passes it around while he tucks the gift card with an Amazon logo on it into the envelope. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sarah says. "You should totally buy something fun with that."

"I will," Caleb promises before he opens the next envelope. He quirks a smile at Hunter before he passes around the card with a mostly naked man on the front. "Thanks."

Hunter grins at him.

Caleb opens the envelope from Danny last. He reads the card, and bites his lip while he tucks the gift card Danny bought him into the envelope with the one from Sarah. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Danny says. "And Claude says happy birthday too."

Caleb and Sarah both dissolve into giggles that leave Danny and Hunter looking at each other, on the outside of the joke.

"It took less time than we thought it would for you to bring him up," Sarah explains after a minute.

Danny laughs a little. "I won't do it again," he says. "But he really did say that."

"Well, tell him thanks," Caleb says, "and that it made this way more fun for us."

"I will," Danny says, and he will, even though it will mean Claude laughing at him too.

They pass the cards back around so Caleb can tuck them away before their waitress brings their potato skins and they all have greasy fingers.

"These are so good," Sarah says. "I don't even regret having them and fries."

They all agree with her, and the burgers are just as good. They don't talk much until they're all winding down and picking at the last of the potato skins and fries.

"I thought we should go to a gay bar too," Sarah says, "but Caleb said no."

"We're underage," Caleb says.

"All-ages club then," Sarah says. "There has to be something around here."

"On a Wednesday night?" Hunter points out. "Nothing good."

"Do we have other plans?" Danny asks.

"Movie, if everyone wants to go," Caleb says.

Danny and Sarah agree, and Hunter, predictably, demands to know which movie before he says yes.

Danny pays for dinner while they're working that out and checking on when the movie starts, and then they pull on their coats and head for the movie theater.

The movie turns out to be fun, and something all four of them enjoy. They stand around in the lobby afterwards talking about it until Sarah says, "We should go have dessert since we didn't get Caleb a cake."

"Ice cream," Hunter suggests.

"It's too cold for ice cream," Sarah says.

"That's because you're from California," Caleb says. "It's never too cold for ice cream."

"We can to go the Franklin Fountain," Danny says. "They have ice cream and warmer things in the winter."

None of them have been there yet, so Danny drives them over there and they stand back out of other people's way while they look at the menu. It's not hugely busy, but there are always people in there, even on a Wednesday night.

Danny, Caleb, and Hunter get ice cream, Sarah orders pie, and they sit down around a table that's so small they have to be careful not to kick each other.

"So," Sarah says after a minute of focus on their dessert, "how does this stack up as a birthday?"

Caleb smiles at her, and then at Danny and Hunter too. "Pretty good," he says. "I thought it was going to be terrible, but," he shrugs, "it didn't turn out that bad. My brother called earlier. I don't think my parents knew he was doing it."

Hunter winces and thumps Caleb on the shoulder. "Well, we're here even if your parents aren't." After a moment when Caleb, Danny, and Sarah all look at him, he says, "I don't know why you think I can't do this stuff. I keep telling you my best friend's gay. I know how to be an ally. Plus I'm in a frat. We know all about brotherhood."

"That would not be my first thought about frats," Sarah says.

Caleb laughs and leans over to catch Hunter in a quick, one-armed hug. "I never expect it from you," he says, "but thank you."

Hunter nods at him, and then Sarah asks someone from the table next to them to take a picture with her phone. They squeeze in together and smile. Sarah shows them all the picture - all four of them smiling around a table full of half-eaten desserts - and then sends it to them.

Danny drives Sarah, Caleb, and Hunter back to campus after they finish their desserts, and gets out of the car to hug everyone. He hugs Caleb for an extra long time, not that Caleb seems to mind.

Danny checks his messages before he drives home. He sets the picture of the four of them as his lock screen, replacing a picture of Cameron pulling faces, and he has a text from Claude asking how his evening was. Claude only texted him fifteen minutes ago, so Danny sets his phone into the car's dock and calls him.

"Caleb's parents are the shittiest parents," Danny says as soon as the call connects. It's not what he meant to say, but he can't keep it inside anymore.

"I know," Claude says. "Did you give him a good birthday anyway?"

"Yes," Danny says. "He said it was better than he thought it would be." He tells Claude the highlights - without giving away the end of the movie, which Claude says he still wants to see - and promises to send him the picture of the four of them at the Franklin Fountain.

Claude laughs most at Danny's recounting of what happened when he passed on Claude's birthday wishes to Caleb. "I know you can't stop talking about me," he says.

"Your ego," Danny says with a chuckle, "is getting out of control."

"My ego," Claude says, "is completely justified. If I weren't so good, I wouldn't have a hot older boyfriend waiting for me at home."

Danny just laughs at that, since he can't really deny it, and asks Claude about his road trip so far.

"Go to bed," Danny says when Claude's voice starts to slow in a way he knows means Claude is tired.

"I really wanted to talk you into phone sex," Claude says.

"That only works when you can stay awake for it. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it," Claude says. "Good night."

"Good night," Danny says with a smile. He reaches out to disconnect the call and drives the rest of the way home in contented silence.

*

Danny wakes up on a Saturday when he wasn't planning on doing much to the sound of muffled cursing coming from across the room.

"What are you doing?"

Claude looks over his shoulder at Danny. "Packing," he says, "so I can come back to bed before I have to be at the rink. Do you know where my other pajama pants are? The blue ones?"

"In the dryer, I think. I did laundry yesterday."

Claude leaves the room and comes back a little later with the entire laundry basket full of clothes that he proceeds to put away. The pajama pants go in his bag, and the rest of it gets folded away into drawers or hung up in the closet.

Claude puts a few more things in his bag and zips a suit into his hanging bag. He looks around for a minute, then leaves his things there and gets back into bed with Danny.

Danny kisses him for a minute, before the whole morning catches up with him and he pulls back to blink at Claude. "You were packing."

"Yes," Claude says slowly.

"You have enough stuff here to pack. And you put away the laundry."

"You would have just left it in the dryer until you needed something." It's not an entirely unfair assertion.

Danny blinks at Claude again. He's supposed to be better about talking about this, and even though he hasn't thought about it before this, it makes sense to ask, "Do you want to move in?"

Now it's Claude's turn to blink at him. "Do you want me to move in?"

Danny stops to think before he answers. He's supposed to be putting effort into this relationship now, not just letting them drift along. "Yes," he says. "I like having you here. You mostly live here anyway."

Claude kisses him long and slow. "Yes," he says. "I want to move in." After a moment, he adds, "You should probably make sure it's okay with Cameron."

"The boys loved it when you lived here before," Danny says. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"He was nine," Claude says, but he's smiling as he does.

"He doesn't mind that you mostly live here already," Danny says. "I'll talk to him." He wriggles closer to Claude. "How much time do you have? Can we stop talking about my kid now?"

Claude laughs and grabs Danny's ass. "We have some time."

*

Claude leaves mid-morning to get to the rink on time. Danny walks downstairs with him and spends a couple of minutes kissing him goodbye at the door, and then goes back upstairs to take a shower and put on real clothes. There's a note from Cameron that he went out with some friends, so Danny doesn't see him until he comes home just about the time Danny's thinking about doing something for dinner.

"What do you think?" he asks Cameron. "Cook or not?"

"Cook," Cameron says. He's the one who sorts through what's in the fridge and decides what they're going to make.

Danny lets him be in charge and cuts things up and stirs as directed. He waits until they're sitting down at the table to eat to bring up Claude.

"Would it be okay with you if Claude moved in with us again?"

Cameron seems wholly unconcerned as he takes a bite of his broccoli. "Doesn't he already live here?"

"Mostly," Danny admits. "But if he lived here officially?"

"Yeah, sure," Cameron says. "I like having him around."

"He's going to be staying in my room," Danny says. Not that he wants to talk to his son about his sex life, or that they haven't kissed in front of him before, but Cameron should know exactly what he's agreeing to.

"Yeah, Dad," Cameron says. "I know he's your partner, or whatever."

It would have been hard for Cameron to miss that Danny and Claude are something, but it's the first time anyone's referred to them that way. It makes it sound more serious than "boyfriend."

"Okay," Danny says after too long a moment. "Thank you."

*

Danny texts Claude after dinner, telling him to call when he's free, and settles down to find a hockey game to watch. He worked on his homework earlier, leaving him with a Saturday night with nothing to do until his boyfriend calls. With that thought in mind, he also pours himself a glass of wine. If he's going to embody the cliche, he might as well go all out.

He's on his second glass of wine when Claude calls, sounding bright and happy and a little tipsy himself.

"I talked to Cameron," Danny says after he tells Claude all he's doing is watching a game while waiting for his call and Claude laughs at him. "He's okay with you moving in."

"Good," Claude says, "since you already asked me to."

"Good," Danny says, "since you already mostly live here." He twists the stem of his wine glass in his fingers. "What are you going to tell people about your living arrangements?"

"Oh," Claude says. "Is that why you've been drinking?"

"No," Danny says with a laugh. "But we should talk about it."

"I'll tell people who already know about us that I'm moving in with my boyfriend."

Danny smiles. He likes hearing that descriptor from Claude. "What about the people who don't know?"

"I don't know," Claude says with a sigh. "Do you mean what am I going to tell the Courier-Post about where I live?"

"Yes," Danny says. He puts down his wine glass and turns off the TV. "We should talk about that."

Claude hmms for a second, then asks, "Are we always going to have serious conversations over the phone when I'm on the road?"

Danny winces. "We've had a lot of them when we're together."

"Okay," Claude says. "Are we going to have this one when I'm on the road, or when I'm back home?"

"It can wait," Danny says. They do have to talk about it, but they don't have to talk about it right now.

"I want to be able to see you," Claude says. "And touch you and kiss you."

"Okay," Danny says.

"So we'll talk about it when I'm home," Claude says. Then he laughs. "You realize I'm still the emotionally mature one in this relationship."

Danny laughs with him. "I brought it up."

"Yeah," Claude says, "when you'd been drinking and we're a thousand miles apart."

Danny groans. "Stop it. You're worse than my study group."

Claude laughs. "I'm better than your study group. They wouldn't offer you drunken phone sex."

Danny makes a face even though Claude can't see it. "I hope not."

"Forget about your study group," Claude says. "That was a hint."

"A very unsubtle one." Danny downs the last of his wine and leaves the glass on the coffee table. "Two minutes," he says. "I have to go upstairs."

"Mmm," Claude says. "And I don't have to wait at all. I can start stripping right now."

Danny almost trips on the stairs as Claude tells him the details as he does just that.

*

Claude comes straight to Danny's from the airport, which Danny knows because Claude crawls into bed with him in the middle of the night on Friday.

"Shh," Claude says. "Sorry." He kisses Danny, and it's enough for Danny to fall right back into sleep.

Danny wakes up in the morning thinking it might have been a dream until he registers the warmth of a second person in bed with him. Claude is, unsurprisingly, still asleep. Danny presses a kiss to his hair and gets up.

He's in the kitchen sipping coffee and making eggs when Claude joins him, still in pajamas but tasting like mint, so he at least brushed his teeth before he came downstairs.

"It's a Saturday," Claude says. "Why are you out of bed?"

"I was awake." Danny turns to kiss him again. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes." Claude slumps over a cup of coffee at the island while Danny makes enough food for two.

Danny sits next to him at the island, and they eat in comfortable silence.

Claude pushes his plate away when it's empty and turns in his chair to face Danny. "Okay," he says, "I'm here, I'm awake now. Let's talk."

Danny pushes his plate away and turns his coffee cup in his hands. "What are you going to tell people?"

"What do you want to tell people?" Claude asks. He takes the coffee cup away from Danny and holds his hands. "I can always say I own a condo in Cherry Hill."

Danny smiles briefly. Claude's learned how to lie without lying over the years. "You can," he says. "Do you want to?"

Claude leans forward and rests his forehead against Danny's. "I'm not going to tell anyone anything you're not comfortable with. I can tell them I own the condo, I can tell them I moved in with you because it's some kind of superstition, or I can tell them I moved in with you because you're my boyfriend."

Danny closes his eyes. "They're going to make so many assumptions if you do that."

Claude cups his hand around the back of Danny's neck. "I don't have to tell them that. Or we don't have to tell them details."

Danny opens his eyes and looks at Claude. They're so close there's no hiding from each other, and he can see that Claude means it, that he'll go whichever way Danny wants him to.

Danny tilts his head and kisses Claude. "You can tell them the truth if you want to," he says. He squeezes Claude's hand. "Things have changed since we started doing this. It probably won't be as big a deal, and I can warn the boys."

Claude laughs. "It'll be a big deal." He nips at Danny's lips. "But manageable. And I won't bring it up unless they ask about it. It might not come up at all." He kisses Danny for real, using the hand still around the back of Danny's neck to direct him just where he wants him.

Danny returns the kiss with enthusiasm, more relaxed now that they've made a decision. "It's Saturday morning," he says. "Want to go back to bed?"

"Yes." Claude tugs at Danny's hand to make him stand up faster. "We haven't had sex in so long."

Danny laughs. "We had phone sex twice this week."

"It's not the same." Claude kisses him, then turns away and rushes Danny up the stairs, Claude impatient and Danny laughing the whole way.

*

Hunter looks disgruntled at their decision to have lunch on campus, but Danny's pretty sure he doesn't care that much, and he ends up with a lunch he digs into without complaint.

He looks disgruntled again when Sarah says, "No school conversation," when he tries to bring up their discussion from BEPP recitation. "Everything is school," Sarah continues on. "I need to think about something else right now."

"I bet Danny has something not about school going on," Caleb says, and all three of them stare at Danny.

Danny shrugs.

"Come on," Caleb says. "We've all noticed how you look. What's up?"

They're going to find out soon enough anyway. "Claude's moving in," he says. "Officially. He mostly lives with us already."

"Congratulations," Sarah says after a second. "His idea or yours?"

"Mine," Danny says. "Mostly. I asked him to move in, but he'd pretty much moved in on his own."

"At least you're talking about it," Sarah says after she laughs at him.

"Very mature," Caleb says.

"Very boring," Hunter says, and he shrugs when Sarah and Caleb glare at him. "Sorry, but it is. You're already an old married couple. We don't need to know more about that."

Danny thinks about refuting it - he doesn't find being with Claude boring, any more than he found marriage to Sylvie particularly boring - but decides he doesn't really want to tell them the details of his sex life and just shrugs instead. "It works for us."

"I think it's romantic, if kind of slow," Caleb says. "Five years of hooking up and you're finally figuring out you want to be together."

"No," Danny say. "It was never like this before." The looks all three of them give him suggest they don't believe him, even though it is the truth. It's less that they figured out they want to be together and more that they grew into wanting to be together. It's like that now, though, so Danny lets it go without trying to convince Sarah, Caleb, and Hunter of the truth of how it happened.

*

"What do you even have to move?" Cameron asks when they try to figure out a day they can fully move Claude into the house. "You already live here."

"I have things that aren't here," Claude says.

"Like the clothes you never wear?"

Claude laughs at the chirp. Danny shakes his head and asks, "Are you bringing furniture?"

Claude rubs the back of his head. "My dresser, I guess. We pretty much have everything else."

"Is there anything else you want to bring?" Danny asks. "We can make room if there is."

"We already have a bed," Claude says. He and Danny both ignore the face Cameron makes. "And a couch and a ping pong table. A better ping pong table than mine. And like, dishes and stuff." He shrugs. "I guess there isn't that much stuff to bring. I'll just leave most of it there for Gregs."

"So just your stuff," Danny says. "Think we can do that in an afternoon?"

"Yes," Claude says. "I'll go over there before and pack some stuff up too."

Danny looks at the calendar he has open. "You might get out of this," he says to Cameron, and to Claude, "You're not home on weekends for the next month."

Claude sighs and leans against his shoulder to look at the calendar with him. "You going to be able to do it midweek? I can get some of the boys to help instead."

Danny looks at the calendar and thinks about what he has coming up. "How about next Wednesday? If you can pack up some of your stuff before then, I'll bring lunch after class, and then we can move."

"Yeah," Claude says, "I can do that." He leans in and presses a kiss to Danny's cheek.

Danny smiles at him and ignores Cameron's long-suffering sigh while he puts it on his calendar.

*

_What do you want?_ Danny texts Claude as he leaves his stats class. He had to explain to Caleb, Hunter, and Sarah why he couldn't have lunch with them today, and that resulted in a lot of mock cooing that he put up with because they're his friends and their chirping is distinctly subpar compared to what he experienced in a lifetime of playing hockey.

_For everything to magically move itself,_ Claude sends back.

Danny laughs and sends him, _You could have hired movers._

_Not enough stuff to make it worth it,_ Claude sends, and then, _Grilled cheese?_

Danny probably could have guessed that would be what he wanted. _For John-Michael too?_

_Burger,_ Claude says, so Danny gets a couple of grilled cheese, a burger, some fries and a side order of the veggie medley in case one of them wants to pretend to eat vegetables with their lunch, and takes it all over to Claude's.

John-Michael lets Danny in and takes one of the bags of food from him.

"Thanks, man," John-Michael says, and then he yells, "G, your boyfriend is here," as they go up the stairs.

Claude meets them at the top of the stairs, ignoring John-Michael and leaning in to kiss Danny. He looks tired and his hair is a mess, so Danny kisses him back gently and smoothes his hand over Claude's hair.

Claude sighs and leans against him for a moment. "I'm never moving again."

Danny kisses his forehead. "I'm not throwing you out, so you don't have to. You'll feel better after lunch."

Claude throws him a bright smile that seems out of proportion until Danny thinks about the fact that he just said this is permanent. Well, he is supposed to be working on talking about it; that probably counts.

They sit on the couch to eat, with whatever John-Michael was watching still playing on TV.

"You're going to rot your brain," Claude says.

John-Michael flips him off and says, "I ate the end of the ketchup yesterday."

Danny laughs and hands Claude the extra ketchup he got with the food before Claude can complain about it. Claude smiles at him and dips the corner of his grilled cheese in it.

Claude's much more relaxed by the time they're done with lunch, and they take turns washing their hands before Danny follows him to his bedroom to see what the state of the move looks like.

His room is a mess. There are a couple of boxes and two suitcases neatly stacked by the door, but there are also another couple of open boxes and a duffel in the middle of the room with a few things in them and a lot more lying around.

"I hate moving," Claude says, looking around at it.

Danny sighs. "Let's pack this up. It's probably not as bad as it looks."

Claude turns toward him and kisses him. "We could take a break."

"I thought lunch was the break."

"More of a break." Claude kisses his way down Danny's neck. "One last time here."

There haven't been that many times here to begin with, but the way Claude's nipping at his neck makes him want to have one last one. He tugs Claude up and kisses him hard. "What about John-Michael?"

Claude steps away from him to close and lock the door. "You'll just have to be quiet."

It doesn't seem like it should be that hard to do, but Claude nips at his jaw and sucks at his neck when he comes back to Danny, and it's a lot harder than it should be to keep from moaning.

"I really want to blow you," Claude says.

That takes Danny from interested to all the way hard, and he squeezes Claude tight. "I'm not going to say no to that."

Claude grins at him. "Good." He presses a swift kiss to Danny's lips, and then gets on his knees. He doesn't waste any time getting Danny's pants open and his cock out, and then Danny has to press a fist to his mouth to keep from being too loud when Claude licks him from root to tip.

Claude licks him for a while, long enough that Danny reaches down and threads his fingers into Claude's hair, silently asking for more.

Claude smirks up at him before he takes Danny all the way into his mouth. Then Danny really does have to fight not to be loud. Claude has so much practice now, and he's using all that skill and determination to make it so good for Danny. Not being able to be loud is hot too, in its own way. Not something he wants to do all the time, but right now it's good.

Claude moves on his cock, a gentle back and forth that combines with how he's sucking Danny to make it too good to last much longer. Danny's still fighting not to make too much noise when he comes, but he's not sure how well he manages it.

Claude licks him clean and stands up. Danny leans into him and kisses his jaw. He can feel how hard Claude is against his hip, and he nudges him toward the bed.

"I'm not doing this on my knees when we still have to move," he says.

Claude turns them as they move, and pushes Danny down to sit on the edge of the bed. Danny spreads his knees apart enough for Claude to stand between them.

Claude swears when Danny takes his cock out, and Danny taps his hip. "Quiet."

Claude bites his lip and nods, and Danny sucks him down. Claude isn't exactly loud, but he makes noise, bitten off moans and pleas for more, probably not loud enough to carry through the walls.

Danny makes it quick anyway, sucking hard and using his tongue. Claude is loud when he comes, a strangled shout that he cuts off after a second. Danny swallows him down and squeezes his hip.

Claude groans as he draws his cock out of Danny's mouth, and stumbles to the side to fall onto the bed. "Do we really still have to move now?"

"Yes." Danny lies down next to him. "This is the best day in your schedule for it."

Claude rolls over and puts his head on Danny's shoulder. "I'm tired now."

Danny strokes his hair. "You should have thought of that before. This was your idea."

"I know." Claude turns his face into Danny's neck and presses a kiss to his skin. "Okay," he says after a minute, "let's do this." He gets up first, and Danny stands up a moment later, tucking himself back into his pants.

Claude hasn't packed everything yet, so Danny goes into the bathroom and rinses his mouth out with mouthwash; he doesn't mind Claude coming in his mouth, but he doesn't want to taste it for the rest of the day.

"Do you want me to help pack or carry things down to the car?"

Claude looks around his room, making a face at it. "Pack," he says. "We'll carry everything down later."

"Is everything going?"

"Except the furniture."

Packing isn't as hard as Claude's dislike of moving made it sound. Danny fills boxes and tapes them shut, uses his ever-present Sharpie to label them with an approximate description of the contents. They're done in about an hour, Claude throwing the last of his stuff into a box that he tapes shut and labels "all the other shit."

Claude unlocks and opens the door, and they each take a box to carry downstairs.

John-Michael looks over the back of the couch at them as they pass by.

"You could help," Claude says as he goes down the stairs.

"Not if your room smells like jizz," John-Michael calls after them. "You couldn't wait a couple of hours?"

"It's my house," Claude calls back. "I can do what I want in there."

"Only for a few more hours," John-Michael yells after them as Danny and Claude go out the door.

"Is there anyone we know who doesn't talk about our sex life?" Danny asks.

"The boys," Claude says. "At least not to us."

Danny makes a face and unlocks his car. "Please don't talk about the kids and sex in the same sentence."

Claude laughs. "I thought you'd be over that by now. It's been long enough."

"It will never be long enough," Danny says.

Claude keeps laughing, and stops Danny just inside the condo to kiss him.

"Are you moving or making out?" John-Michael asks. He has a box in his arms.

Danny pulls away from Claude. "Moving. That can go in my car." He points John-Michael in the right direction and goes up the stairs.

With the three of them, it takes very little time to get Claude's boxes and suitcases into Danny and Claude's cars. They go inside after the last trip, and Claude hugs John-Michael.

"I know you're going to miss me."

"You're never here," John-Michael says, futilely trying to squirm out of Claude's hold. "And I'm going to see you at practice tomorrow."

Claude looks over at Danny. "Was I ever this ungrateful about living with you?"

"Ew, gross." John-Michael twists away from Claude. "I'm not sleeping with you."

"I wasn't sleeping with Danny then," Claude says.

"He wasn't," Danny confirms.

"Whatever," John-Michael says. He mock scowls at them. "Get out of my house."

"So ungrateful," Claude says. He ruffles John-Michael's hair and tells him he'll see him tomorrow, and then he and Danny separate into their own cars to drive over to the house.

With just two of them, it takes longer to get everything into the house than it did to get it out of Claude's condo, but it's not that much later that there's a stack of boxes in the entryway and two more, plus a couple of suitcases, in the bedroom.

"What do you want me to unpack?" Danny asks.

Claude groans. "Do we have to unpack? Can't it wait?"

"Nope." Danny kisses his jaw. "It'll never get done, then."

Claude makes a face at him. "What do you want to unpack?"

"I'll start with the bedroom," Danny says. He already made space for Claude's clothes in the closet, but this way he can make more if he needs to.

"You're going to trust me down here?"

"It's your house too."

Claude draws him close and kisses him deeply, then pushes him away. "Go before I decide to take advantage of you and me and an empty house instead."

Danny laughs. "We'll have plenty of opportunities for that."

Clothes are easiest to start with. Danny separates out Claude's suits from his more casual clothes, puts stacks of Claude's Flyers shirts into drawers, fills a small drawer with socks, hangs Claude's ties on the tie rack with his. It won't matter if Claude ends up wearing Danny's ties instead of his own, not that it's likely to happen; they don't even own the same style of tie.

The closet is big enough that it looks full but not overstuffed with both of their clothes filling it up. Danny takes the empty boxes out of it and closes the door. There are already signs of Claude all over the bedroom, but knowing all of Claude's clothes are in the closet makes it feel even more like it belongs to the two of them.

He unpacks the rest of what Claude brought upstairs, including his "all the other shit" box, and takes the stack of flattened boxes downstairs. Danny leaves the boxes in a stack in the entryway and goes into the living room where Claude and Cameron are having what looks like a very serious conversation about video game organization.

"What do you think?" Claude asks Danny.

Danny holds up his hands and takes a step backwards. "That's for the two of you to work out."

"That means he doesn't want to look like he's playing favorites," Cameron says.

"I know," Claude says. "Rock-paper-scissors?"

Danny backs all the way out of the room - there's no way he's getting involved in that - and takes boxes out to the recycling bin. Claude has the last two unpacked boxes in the living room, so Danny leaves him to it and sits down at the dining room table with the reading he really should do today.

Claude and Cameron must come to some kind of compromise, because Cameron wanders into the kitchen for a snack after a little bit, and Claude comes in a little later and bends over to kiss the top of Danny's head.

Danny looks up from his reading. "Done unpacking?"

"Yes. I live here now." Claude says it calmly, but a smile spreads over his face.

Danny smiles back at him and pulls him down for a kiss.

"Too bad the house isn't empty now," Claude says.

Danny laughs and pushes him back. "I have to do at least some of this reading."

"Okay." Claude kisses his temple. "I'm going to make dinner."

"Do you want some help?"

"No, I've got it."

Danny goes back to his reading. He can hear the sounds of Claude cooking, but it fades into an easy, comfortable background noise.

*

Hunter does a double-take when he sits down next to Danny in BEPP on Thursday morning. "Did you get laid last night and this morning?" he asks. "You're all." He waves a hand at Danny, like he's supposed to know what that means.

Danny did, in fact, get laid last night and this morning, but he's not going to tell Hunter that part of it. "Claude moved in yesterday."

Hunter groans. "You were bad enough before. You're going to be insufferable now."

"I don't see what you have against him being happy," Sarah says. "One of us should be getting laid at every opportunity."

"I get laid." Hunter's protest is just a little too loud, and it carries beyond the four of them.

Caleb's the first one to laugh, a smothered chuckle that sets Sarah off, then Danny can't resist it either, and even Hunter gives up a reluctant smile.

Class gets called to order, which means no one says anything about Danny's sex life for an hour and forty-five minutes. It's a brief reprieve, though, because as they're gathering up their things before they leave, Sarah says, "I'm glad you're getting laid."

Danny's surprised into a laugh. "Thank you," he says. "I'll tell Claude you approve."

"You can tell him I approve too," Caleb says. "You look happy."

Danny smiles at him. "I am."

"Insufferable," Hunter said, but he looked more tolerant than annoyed.

Danny chuckles. "I'll see you tomorrow," he says, and he waves at the three of them as he heads for his business ethics class.

Claude's already left for the rink by the time Danny gets home, so Danny sends him a text to tell him that his study group approves of him moving in, and to wish him luck.

_You don't need luck when you're this good,_ Claude sends back.

Danny laughs and sets his phone aside to focus on his homework.

*

"What's with you?" Sarah asks Caleb when he's the last one to arrive at their table in Huntsman.

Caleb falls heavily into a chair. "Apartment hunting." He puts his head down on his arms.

"Why are you apartment hunting?" Hunter asks like it's a completely foreign concept.

Caleb rolls his head to one side. "I can't stay in the dorms for the summer, and I can't go home." He looks even more exhausted saying that.

Danny wants nothing more than to make it better for him.

"You'll find something," Sarah says. She pats Caleb's shoulder. "I'll ask around, see if anyone I know is looking for a roommate for the summer."

"Me too," Hunter says. "Maybe some of my frat brothers who don't live at the house."

Caleb sits up and smiles at them. "Thanks. It can't be very expensive. My scholarship isn't going to cover summer housing and my job isn't going to give me full-time hours."

"It'll work out," Danny says. He has some ideas about how to make it work out, but he'll have to talk to Claude and the boys first.

*

Claude's out of town and gets home late, so Danny doesn't get a chance to talk to him until Claude gets home from the rink while Danny's working on his homework the next day. Claude moves Danny's books away from him to make space for himself on the couch, and leans in to kiss Danny.

Danny smiles into the kiss and doesn't let go of Claude when they pull apart a little.

"I'm glad you're home," Danny says.

Claude's smile gets even brighter. "Me too."

Danny lets go of Claude enough that they're not held quite so close together. There's probably another way to approach this, but he dives right in. "I want to invite Caleb to live with us."

Claude laughs and kisses him. "I told you so. I knew you couldn't resist the rookie in need."

Danny can't even be annoyed, because Claude was right all along, and he does appreciate that Claude knows him so well.

"You were right," Danny says. "What do you think?"

"Sure," Claude says. "He needs a family." He kisses Danny's temple. "And we can be a good example for him. Show him he can still have a boring, stable relationship."

Danny laughs. "We're not that boring." He kisses Claude. "Thank you."

"I love that you want to help him," Claude says. "I wouldn't want you to change." He puts his arm around Danny and settles back against the couch. "Have you talked to the boys yet?"

"No." Danny leans into Claude's shoulder. He can take a break before he has to get back to some of his homework. "I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Claude says. "They're used to you taking in rookies."

*

Danny talks to Cameron first, over dinner.

"Caleb doesn't have a place to live over the summer," he says. "I was thinking we could let him come live with us."

"Just for the summer?" Cameron asks.

"At least for the summer," Danny says. "More if he wants to stay with us."

Cameron shrugs. "Yeah, sure. Caleb's cool."

"Thank you," Danny says. "I'm going to talk to your brothers about it tomorrow, so please don't mention it to them until I get a chance to do that."

"Okay," Cameron says, seemingly not bothered by any of it.

Danny looks at Claude, who is very clearly trying not to laugh at him for his caution. Claude's grin deepens, and then he leans over and kisses Danny's cheek.

"Told you so," he murmurs.

*

Because of the time difference, Danny talks to Caelan next, catching him around dinner time in California. They text a lot, but it's been a couple of days since they last talked, so they spend some time catching up before Danny brings up Caleb.

"I want to invite Caleb, one of my friends from school, to live with us, at least for the summer. His parents kicked him out because he's gay, and he can't stay in the dorms for the summer."

"I wanted to talk to you about this summer," Caelan says. "Alexis and I are thinking about spending part of it here anyway."

"Oh," Danny says. That was not the turn he expected this conversation to take. "How much of it?"

"Like, half of it, maybe," Caelan says. "We want to come home and everything, but we also have friends here, not just people from school, and it's where we live now."

"Okay," Danny says. "I know I'd like you to come home and we're going to Florida in July, but you're adults now, and if you want to spend some of the summer there, it's okay with me. You'll have to talk to your mom too."

"I talked to her a couple of days ago," Caelan says, "and Alexis's parents are cool with it."

Danny expects Alexis's parents are less than cool with it - unless they've discovered they like having her out of the house - but at least he's not going to have to be involved in trying to talk them into letting Alexis do what she wants.

"Okay," Danny says. "Let me know when you're going to be here."

"Yeah, of course," Caelan says. "And you should switch my room with the guest room so Caleb doesn't have to be next to you and Claude, since he'll be there the whole summer and I won't."

This is now the most embarrassing conversation Danny has had with Caelan since Caelan and Alexis started dating and Danny put down ground rules about what they could and could not do in the house.

"That's a good idea," Danny admits. "Do you want to wait until you're here to move your stuff?"

"No," Caelan says. "I brought a lot of stuff with me. You can just pile my stuff in the guest room, and I'll do something with it when I get there."

"We'll do that," Danny says. "Thank you for thinking of it."

Danny can practically hear Caelan's shrug when he says, "Yeah, no problem."

*

Carson is bound to be busier than any of the rest of them, so Danny texts him to ask him to call when he has time to talk. That doesn't turn out to be for another day, and then Carson is full of news and stories about his life.

Danny tells some of his own stories too before he gets to the reason he originally wanted Carson to call.

"Caleb doesn't have a place to live this summer. I want to invite him to live here, if that's okay with everyone."

"When don't you have someone else living there?" Carson asks. Danny can almost see him rolling his eyes. "Yeah, that's cool. Is he going to want to hang out with us and stuff?"

"I don't know," Danny says. "He's going to be working, but he'll probably spend some time hanging out when he's not at work."

"Cool," Carson says. "Tell him he should brush up on his video game skills."

Danny laughs. "I'll do that."

*

Once everyone else in his house has agreed to it, Danny invites Caleb over for dinner. He makes it a Friday afternoon when Claude and Cameron will be around and he and Caleb won't have homework to get in the way.

"Claude's going to pick you up," Danny says to Caleb on their way out of class, after they've separated from Sarah and Hunter outside the building. "He'll be in the city anyway."

"Okay," Caleb says. He grins at Danny. "It'll be good to get to know your boyfriend on his own."

Danny laughs and says, "I'll see you tonight."

Cameron helps make dinner, and they're about halfway done when Claude gets home with Caleb.

Claude comes through to the kitchen first, and Danny turns to kiss him hello before he says hi to Caleb. There's a world of expression on Caleb's face, and Danny's probably going to be hearing about this from his whole study group later. He's too happy to have Claude, Cameron, and Caleb all here to be very bothered about it.

"Can I help?" Caleb asks.

"We've got it," Danny says. He nudges Claude, who hasn't moved out of his space. "Will you set the table?"

"Yep." Claude kisses his cheek and gets plates out.

"Cute," Caleb says.

"Don't encourage them," Cameron says. "They're all kissy all the time now. They're worse than Caelan and Alexis."

Danny laughs and leans up to very obviously kiss Claude when he comes back to the kitchen. Claude grins and kisses him back.

"No one's as bad as Caelan and Alexis," Claude says cheerfully. "Especially not that first year." He elbows Cameron. "See if we're nice about it when you have a girlfriend."

Cameron turns bright red and elbows Claude back. "Shut up," he mutters.

Despite the chirping, they get dinner on the table without incident, and everyone quiets down while they eat.

"This is good," Caleb says. "Your cooking lessons worked."

"I can still only make the things Mitchell taught us," Danny admits, "but that's better than before."

Caleb laughs. "Well, you've got this one down. You and Cameron."

All four of them are smiling, and that makes it seem like a good idea to bring up Caleb's living situation.

"I didn't just want to show off my cooking," Danny says. "I know you're looking for somewhere to live during the summer. We have an extra room, and we'd love to have you move in with us."

Caleb's jaw drops and he just stares at Danny.

"Transportation might be an issue," Danny says, "but we can work it out. You can take the car or one of us will drive you into the city for work. If you want to stay during the school year too, we're taking most of the same classes, and Claude's in and out of Philly all the time."

"Danny," Caleb says. "That's not- You don't have to do that."

"I know," Danny says. He also knows he's treading on iffy ground here, trying to make this better for Caleb without making it hard for him or reminding him of how much his family isn't doing for him. "But I want to. You're my friend, and we have the space."

"If you don't say yes," Claude says mildly, "he's going to keep asking until you do. That's how I ended up living here the first time."

It's probably not as helpful as Cameron saying, "The last two years are the only time in forever that we haven't had someone else living here."

"It's your choice," Danny says, "but we'd really like it if you moved in with us."

Caleb looks suddenly a lot younger and more vulnerable. "What about your other kids?"

"They already agreed to it," Danny says. He smiles, trying to put Caleb at ease, trying to make him believe this is something he should do. "Caelan's going to let you have his room so you don't have to be next door to Claude and me."

Caleb laughs a little, but his eyes are damp. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Danny says. "We're all sure."

Caleb nods. "You have to let me contribute. Pay rent or do chores or something."

"Okay," Danny says, careful not to push too hard. "We'll work something out."

"Okay," Caleb says. "Yes, thank you. I can't believe you're willing to do this."

Claude laughs. "I knew as soon as he made friends with all of you that one of you was going to end up moving in here. I didn't think it would take this long."

Danny tries to frown at him, but he's too relieved for that. "I wasn't planning on it."

"No," Claude says. His eyes are warm where he's smiling across the table at Danny, "but I knew you couldn't resist." He turns a grin on Caleb. "Congratulations. You're the latest in a series of rookies Danny's put in the guest room."

Danny knows he's pushing a little, but he says, "Welcome to the family," anyway.

Caleb ducks his head and says, "Thank you," and then Cameron starts telling him stories about Caelan and Carson.

Claude and Cameron stay home when Danny drives Caleb back to his dorm.

Caleb's quiet for most of the drive. "Are you really sure you want me to live with you?" he asks when they're over the river and just driving into Philly.

"Yes," Danny says. He glances over but can't see much of Caleb's expression in the dark. He decides to be blunt anyway. "We're not like your parents. I've thought about this a lot. You need a place to live, and this is something I can do for you."

"I wish my parents were more like you," Caleb says, so soft Danny barely hears it.

Danny reaches across and squeezes his shoulder. "I'm your friend, not your dad, but if you ever want to talk or grown-up advice, I'm here."

Caleb doesn't do more than nod, but when Danny parks and gets out of the car with him, he hugs Danny tightly for a long time.

"It'll be okay," Danny says, even though it might not be true of Caleb's relationship with his parents. He pretends not to see Caleb wipe his eyes when he steps back.

The house is softly lit when Danny gets home, porch light left on for him and Claude in the living room watching TV. Claude looks up and smiles at Danny. It's just as welcoming as the house, and Danny crosses the room to sit next to him on the couch.

Claude leans in and kisses him softly. "You can't make everything better for him."

Danny sighs and leans into Claude. "I know." It's a parenting lesson he already knows that's all that much harder when the part he can't fix is the part that shouldn't need fixing.

"Cheer up," Claude says. "He'll be living here pretty soon, and then you can make almost everything better."

Danny smiles at him. "Is that how it worked when you moved in here?"

"Yep. Both times. I got lessons on how to be a good hockey player the first time and a lot of sex the second."

Danny laughs. "Was that a hint?"

"I wouldn't say no," Claude says. "But if you just want to cuddle or go check on Cameron, it can wait."

He does want to go check on Cameron. He doesn't have the words to tell Claude what it means that he knew that, so he leans in and kisses him instead, then pats his thigh and goes upstairs.

He knocks and waits for Cameron to invite him in. Cameron's on his bed with his laptop, which he closes when Danny goes over to sit next to him. Danny puts his arm around Cameron and pulls him in close.

"I love you." He kisses the top of Cameron's head.

Cameron gives him a strange look, but hugs him in return. "I love you too."

Danny sighs. "I just wanted to make sure you know that. Your mom and I will love you no matter what."

"Yeah, Dad, I know."

Danny kisses the top of his head again. "Okay. As long as you know that." He squeezes Cameron close before letting go and leaving him to whatever he was doing before.

Claude barely looks away from what he's watching when Danny rejoins him, but he does make space for Danny, and they cuddle close together.

"Everything okay?" Claude asks when the show goes to commercial.

"Yes." Danny kisses him for a long minute. "Do you care about this, or do you want to go upstairs so I can blow you?"

Claude kisses him back with more force. "The DVR's recording it." He fumbles at the remote to turn off the TV. "What are you waiting for?"

Danny grins at him and pulls him up the stairs.

*

Sarah drops into a chair at their usual table in Huntsman. "Are you still looking for an apartment?" she asks Caleb. "I might have a line on something."

"Uh, no," Caleb says, and it's hesitant enough that Sarah looks up from her phone.

"What happened?"

Caleb looks at Danny, who gestures at him to go ahead. They're all going to know soon enough anyway.

"I'm moving in with Danny and Claude."

Sarah stares at Caleb, then at Danny. "Huh. I thought you'd want to get rid of kids now that you're living together, not add them."

"We've both had people living with us for years," Danny says mildly. "We're used to it."

Sarah says, "Huh," again, then grins at Caleb. "You're going to witness a lot of hot dad action."

Danny decides not to interpret the look on Caleb's face.

Hunter makes a disgusted noise. "I don't want to be picturing that."

"Can we please not talk about my sex life?" Danny asks. It's probably not going to work, but it's worth a try.

Caleb looks at all three of them, and then says, "One of his kids is swapping rooms so I don't have to be next door to the newlyweds."

There's half a second of silence, and then Sarah laughs and Hunter groans.

"Don't tell us that," Hunter says. "Now I'm going to think about it."

Danny manages to keep a straight face while he says, "You should be glad to know you can have an active sex life even when you're out of your twenties."

Caleb grins at him, Sarah laughs outright, and Hunter puts his head in his hands.

"Don't ever give me sex advice," he says.

Danny can see the smile Hunter isn't quite successful in hiding and agrees to that.

*

The Flyers win one and then drop two in the first round of the playoffs. The loss is at home, and Danny watches it on his couch with reading he does during intermissions. He's still slowly working his way through it when Claude gets home, but he closes his book when he hears the front door open and close.

Claude shrugs off his suit jacket when he comes into the living room and drapes it over the back of the couch before he lies down, head in Danny's lap.

"Two losses," Claude says.

"One win." Danny runs his hand through Claude's hair.

Claude turns so his face is pressed against Danny's stomach. "Does being captain after a loss get easier?"

"This is your fifth year," Danny says. "Is it easier?"

"No," Claude says. He sighs. "Yes. I know what to say now."

"You don't carry the team on your own," Danny says. He rubs over Claude's shoulders, and then tilts Claude's head up so he can loosen his tie and unbutton his top two buttons.

"It still feels like it. Like it's my responsibility."

"Some of it," Danny says, "but it's not just you." He slides his hand inside Claude's shirt and rubs over his collarbone and the top of his chest. "You can lean on your As."

"Hartsy's been good about it this series." Claude sighs. "I hate losing."

"I know you do." Danny keeps his hand against the skin of Claude's chest and runs his other hand through Claude's hair, over and over again. He misses playing, but he doesn't miss how it feels to lose. It's bad enough when it's Claude's loss. He likes being able to do this, though, make it better for Claude in some small way, be there while the tension seeps out of Claude's body.

Claude eventually sighs and nuzzles into Danny's stomach. "I like coming home to you. That makes it easier."

"I like that too." Danny rubs his fingers against Claude's scalp. It's maybe not the right time for it, but he says it anyway. "I love you."

Claude twists to look at him, and his whole face lightens into a smile. Danny smiles down at him, helpless to do anything else, and he leans down while Claude leans up. It's an awkward angle for kissing, Danny bent halfway over and Claude pulling himself up with his arm around Danny's shoulders, but they manage it.

"I love you too," Claude says.

Danny thought that was true, by now at least, but he still likes hearing it from Claude. He kisses Claude again. "Can you sleep, or do you want to go upstairs and I'll wear you out with a blowjob?"

"I might be able to sleep," Claude says, "but I'm not going to turn that down." He levers himself up to sitting, then standing, and then leans over to kiss Danny before he can get up. "I love you," he murmurs. Then his face splits into a grin. "And not just because you're offering to blow me."

Danny laughs and gets up. "Go. I'll be there in a minute." He makes sure the door is locked and the dogs are content before he picks up the suit jacket Claude left behind and goes upstairs.

Claude is already down to just his pants, which he takes off while Danny watches. Danny tosses his jacket at him; Claude catches it and hangs it up with his pants. Then he's in just his boxer briefs, cotton stretched tight over the bulge of his cock.

Danny keeps his eyes on Claude while he strips and lets his clothes fall to the floor. Usually he wouldn't leave this much of a mess, but it doesn't seem worth breaking the moment to put his clothes in the hamper.

Unlike Claude, Danny strips all the way naked, freeing his hardening cock from the confines of cloth. Then he crosses the room to Claude and strokes his hands up Claude's chest and over his shoulders.

Claude smiles at him, shoulders loosening under Danny's hands. "You promised me a blowjob."

Danny laughs and kisses him. "I did." He lets go of Claude's shoulders and hooks his fingers into the waistband of Claude's boxer briefs. He glances up at Claude and slides to his knees as he pulls Claude's underwear off. He takes his time about it, stroking down Claude's legs as he goes and finally letting Claude step out of the cloth. Danny leans in then, just rubbing his lips over Claude's cock.

Claude lets out a gasp, and then he grabs at Danny's shoulder. "I can't do this standing," he says. "Really not if you're going to wear me out."

Danny presses a kiss to the head of Claude's cock, making Claude thrust toward him just a little. Then he stands up and pushes Claude toward the bed. "You're going to be too worn out to move," he promises. He grabs the lube while he's up, and takes it with him when he stretches out between Claude's legs. He goes slow, licking and teasing for a while. He half expects Claude to hurry him along, but Claude seems as happy as he is to go slow right now.

Danny opens the lube when he takes the head of Claude's cock into his mouth. He's going slow anyway, so it's not that hard to concentrate on sucking Claude while he pours lube onto his fingers.

Claude moans when Danny pushes a finger into him.

Danny keeps going slow, sucking soft and careful and not giving Claude a second finger until he's practically begging for it. He crooks his fingers, drawing moans out of Claude.

Claude's knees come up as he spreads his legs more, making it easier for Danny to thrust his fingers into him, and his hand settles on the back of Danny's head. "Danny," he says, "please, fuck, please."

Danny changes his strategy, the time for going slow over. He sucks hard on the head of Claude's cock, presses his fingers into Claude, and uses everything he knows about what Claude likes to make him come as quickly as possible.

Claude comes with a cry, and Danny swallows around him, keeping his cock in his mouth until Claude weakly pushes him away. Danny draws his fingers out of Claude slowly and sits up to look at Claude lying sated and still on the bed.

"I'll jerk you off if you come here," Claude mumbles. It brings Danny's attention to how hard he is. He's going to come so fast that jerking him off isn't going to disturb Claude's calm.

Danny shuffles up the bed on his knees. He picks up Claude's hand and wraps it around his cock so Claude doesn't even have to open his eyes.

Claude's always been good with concrete, performance-based tasks, and this is no exception. Even splayed out and exhausted, he jerks Danny off with a quick, even rhythm.

It's too good to last, and Danny comes over Claude's stomach a bare minute later.

"You're cleaning that up," Claude says even before Danny has caught his breath.

"Yeah," Danny says. He bends over to kiss Claude while he gets enough feeling back in his legs that he can stand up without falling over.

He washes his hands in the bathroom and gets a washcloth to clean Claude up with. Claude murmurs something indistinct when Danny touches him, but doesn't do anything to help, or even get himself under the covers when Danny's done.

Danny leaves him there while he returns the washcloth to the bathroom. He turns off the lights and muscles Claude under the covers in the dark. He finds Claude's mouth and kisses him.

"Exhausted enough to sleep?"

"Already asleep," Claude mumbles. Then, clearer, he says, "Love you."

Danny smiles even though Claude can't see it. "Love you too."

*

Danny's finals arrive in a rush. There are two reading days before they start, and he spends both of them on campus, attending review sessions and studying in Huntsman with Sarah, Hunter, and Caleb. Danny makes sure they take breaks for lunch and buys them afternoon snacks, trying to stave off the worst of their crankiness. They're all stressed out, but Danny has years of important, busy spring schedules to draw on, and he knows things will only be worse if they don't take care of themselves.

"Why did we take OPIM, stats, and BEPP all in the same semester?" Hunter asks during one of their short snack breaks. "That was a terrible idea."

"You're acing BEPP," Sarah says. "Stop complaining."

"And you're acing OPIM," Caleb says. "It's the two of us," he gestures between himself and Danny, "who have to worry about everything."

"Plus our other classes," Danny says, although he feels relatively confident about his business ethics class and is only really worried about bio.

"You don't get to talk," Sarah says, pointing at Danny. "You have the supportive boyfriend to fall back on."

"It's playoffs," Danny says. "He's not around much, and when he is, he's sleeping a lot."

"I'll bet you get laid though," Hunter grumbles.

"Not as much as you'd think," Danny admits. "We're both busy."

"What good are you if we can't even live vicariously through you?" Sarah asks.

Danny shrugs. "It's not as much fun for me either," he says. "My life right now is all take-out containers, naps, and homework."

"What happened to all that stuff you learned to cook?" Caleb asks.

"Easier to get take-out," Danny says. "Especially when it's just the two of us. Cameron cooks sometimes when he's with us."

"Nobody cooks for us," Hunter says. The rest of them look at him, and he says, "You know what I mean."

"Let's get through finals," Danny says, "and we'll cook for all of you before you start leaving for the summer."

"You don't have to do that," Sarah says.

"We should do something to celebrate the end of the year anyway," Danny says. "It'll be fun."

"How good is your cooking?" Hunter asks.

Danny laughs. "We're much better. We've been well-trained."

"He can manage it," Caleb says. "I'll bring dessert. Pie or something."

Hunter looks at him skeptically. "Can you cook?"

"He brought pie for Christmas," Danny says. "It was very good."

Sarah points her pen at Hunter. "That means we have to come up with something to contribute too."

Hunter makes a face at her. "They offered to do stuff. That doesn't mean we have to."

"Don't be a dick," Sarah says. "We'll come up with something." She looks at the mess of books and notebooks spread out over the table. "It might be something rushed after finals, but it'll be something."

Hunter heaves a sigh, but Danny can see the look in his eyes that means he's starting to think about it.

*

Danny's stats final lands on the very last day of finals. The final is in the morning, and Sarah and Hunter are both leaving the next day, so they plan to have dinner at Danny's. They all stay to the very end of the two hours working their way through the test and double-checking answers, and they gather together outside the classroom.

They just look at each other for a long minute, all of them still in a test-taking daze, until Hunter says, "That's the end of the year."

Sarah flashes him a grin. "We survived it."

"Maybe," Caleb says. "We haven't gotten our grades back yet."

"We kicked ass," Hunter says.

"We did," Danny says.

"Hell yes we did," Sarah says. She stretches and heaves a sigh. "And now I have to go pack since I haven't done any of it."

"Me too," Hunter says. They share a grimace.

"I'm halfway packed," Caleb says, "but I still need to make dessert."

"Claude's going to be in the city this afternoon," Danny says, "so he's going to pick you up for dinner."

"Well," Sarah says, "that gives us a deadline. We'll be ready."

They exchange one last smile of shared relief at being done for the semester and then go their separate ways.

Danny stops at the grocery store on his way home. He could have done it earlier, but he's been so absorbed in studying for finals that he didn't want to shift his focus.

It's strange to walk into the house and know that he doesn't have anything he needs to do other than make dinner. It's even stranger than the end of the first semester. Then, he still had things to do for Christmas for Claude and for the boys, and it was only a few weeks without classes. Now, he has a whole summer stretching in front of him. Well, mostly. Claude still has playoffs, and then they'll have the whole summer free.

After he puts the groceries away, Danny goes upstairs for a nap. It's not that he hasn't been sleeping, but it's one thing to sleep and another thing to sleep knowing the semester is over and there's nowhere he has to be until it's time to pick Cameron up from school. He even wakes up before his alarm is set to go off, and he has time to take the dogs for a walk before he picks Cameron up and then starts in on dinner.

He's in the kitchen when everyone else gets there. All four of them come in together, Claude trailing behind the others.

"Wow," Sarah says as she comes over to give him a one-armed hug. "You really do cook."

"I really do," Danny says with a laugh. He nods at the bag she's carrying. "What's that?"

Sarah pulls it away from him. "That," she says, "is for after dinner." She tucks it away in a corner of the kitchen, which makes room for Danny to accept Hunter's half hug while Caleb puts whatever he brought in the fridge.

"I brought pie," Caleb says when it's his turn to hug Danny. "Something different from what we had for Christmas."

"Yum." Danny hugs him close, and then lets him go around the counter while Danny kisses Claude.

"Can I help with anything?" Claude asks.

Danny puts him in charge of the salad and gives Sarah and Hunter plates to set the table. He also gets down wine glasses for all of them.

"Contributing to the delinquency of minors?" Claude asks.

"A glass of wine isn't going to hurt them," Danny says. "And they're college students. I'm sure they've had more to drink than that."

Claude laughs and kisses his cheek. "What are we drinking?"

"The wine from the fundraiser."

Danny lets Claude take care of the wine since he now understands how the wine fridge is organized, and he puts everything else into bowls and platters to go on the table.

"Cameron," he calls up the stairs, "dinner's ready."

Cameron comes down the stairs a couple of minute laters, and they all sit down around the table.

Danny picks up his wine glass. "To the end of our first year."

They toast around the table and sip at their wine, then pass platters and bowls around. Everything is quiet for a couple of minutes while everyone digs into their food.

Hunter is the first one to break the silence. "You really did learn to cook."

Danny chuckles. "I told you we were learning."

"It's good," Sarah says. "Congratulations on mastering one of the domestic arts."

"I don't know that I've mastered it," Danny says. "I can only cook a few things reliably."

"He hasn't burned anything in months," Claude says.

It makes all of the kids laugh, and now that they've settled into their dinner, they talk while they eat, about cooking and school and summer plans. It's fun, and even more so because Danny and his study group are relaxed without the tension of homework or finals looming over them. Claude still has playoffs, but he seems to have taken the evening off from worrying about them, and if Cameron has homework over the weekend, he doesn't seem too bothered by it.

Everyone helps clear the table after dinner, and Caleb takes over the kitchen to make whipped cream - "I could have bought ice cream or the stuff in a can, but this is such a treat" - and serve slices of the pie he made. The whipped cream is a treat, and Danny catches Claude eyeing the bowl longingly even after he's eaten his one slice of pie.

"I won't tell if you have another piece," Danny says.

Claude makes a face at him, and at everyone else when they laugh at him, but he gets himself another small slice of pie with a larger than necessary dollop of whipped cream. The rest of them take small second slices too, and only after they've eaten those do they put the leftover pie and whipped cream in the fridge.

"Now it's time for our contributions to the party," Sarah says. She gets the bag from the corner of the kitchen. "I brought a game, and Hunter brought the party music." She takes an iPod out of the bag first and gives it to Hunter. While he plugs it into the speakers and starts it playing, Sarah pulls out a large red box and sets it down in the middle of the table.

"Yes!" Cameron says. "Apples to Apples is awesome."

Sarah beams at him. "Yes, it is."

Danny, Claude, and Hunter haven't played before, so Sarah explains the rules while Cameron shuffles and deals the cards. It doesn't take long before they're all laughing over card pairings and Claude's protests that he's at a disadvantage since English isn't his first language.

"It's not hurting me," Danny says. He's not winning, but he's not doing as badly as Claude.

"You're in school," Claude says. "You have to use English all the time."

"You do press," Danny shoots back. "So do you."

Claude heaves a sigh that's at least half feigned and seems to renew his efforts to do better, which only leads to more laughter at some of the word pairings that result.

They play a couple of games before Hunter's playlist runs out, and at the end of that game, the quiet makes it seem like a natural end to the party.

Sarah packs up Apples to Apples, Hunter retrieves his iPod from the dock, and Danny puts pieces of pie on plastic plates for her and Hunter. Cameron and Claude hug Caleb, Hunter, and Sarah, and then stay home to let Danny drive them back himself.

Danny parks and gets out of the car when they get back to campus. They all look at each other for a second, and then Sarah says, "Group hug," and they fall into a laughing tangle of arms.

They do individual hugs, too. Sarah holds on tight when she hugs Danny and says, "I'm really glad I met you."

"Me too," Danny says. "Have a really good summer."

"I will." Sarah laughs. "And I'm going to text you, like, all the time."

Danny grins at her. "Good."

Hunter's hug starts out as more of a clap on the back, but when Danny gives him a real hug, he returns it.

"Have a good summer," Danny says.

"You know it," Hunter says. "And, hey, I'll text you if I get down here for something."

"Do that," Danny says. "We'll hang out or go to a Phillies game or something."

Hunter grins at him and steps back.

Danny gives Caleb a quick hug. "We'll pick you up in the morning."

The four of them stand there for another moment before Hunter, predictably, is the one to break it up. Danny watches them walk away with the same kind of bittersweet swell in his chest as the end of a hockey season. They did well, and he made close friends, and even though he knows he'll see them again soon enough, he'll miss them.

Danny goes home to the rest of his family, Cameron and Claude sprawled out on the couch watching TV. Danny takes the space right next to Claude and kisses him for long enough that Cameron makes a disgusted noise. Danny and Claude break apart with a laugh, and Danny settles himself against Claude's shoulder.

Claude puts his arm around Danny and kisses his temple. "It's a good family you're building."

Danny smiles at him, and at Cameron. "We're building."

*

The staggering of people's last days of finals means campus isn't quite overwhelmed with people moving out when Danny and Claude show up to pick up Caleb. They still have to drive around a little before they find a parking space close enough that it's not going to be a terrible hassle.

With so many people moving in and out, the dorm doors are propped open, and they can go right in and up to Caleb's floor. Caleb's door is open, and Danny taps on it before they walk in.

Caleb looks up from where he's sitting on one of the beds and smiles at them as he closes his laptop and sets it aside. "Hi."

"Hi." Danny goes all the way into the room and hugs him, with Claude right behind him. "Ready to do this?"

"Yep." Caleb gestures at a small stack of boxes and a couple of suitcases. "There isn't that much to move."

"You've got two hockey players to help you," Claude says. "This shouldn't take too long."

It's just enough stuff that even with Danny and Claude carrying heavier boxes, it takes them two trips to get the bulk of it down to the car, and they come back up for Caleb's last suitcase and his backpack.

Between the three of them, they do a last sweep of the closet and dressers to make sure Caleb isn't leaving anything behind.

"Ready to go?" Danny asks.

Caleb looks around the room, white walls and bare mattresses. "Yes." He shrugs on his backpack and leads them out of the room. He locks the door behind him, and they head down the stairs.

They stop in the lobby, Danny and Claude standing to the side while Caleb turns in his key. There are enough adults wandering in and out that they aren't very noticeable, particularly when everyone around them is too busy with moving to pay much attention to anyone who isn't in their way.

Claude nudges Danny with an elbow. "Is this what it's going to be like when we take Cameron to college?"

Danny follows his gaze to a clearly stressed out and exhausted family hauling boxes through the lobby. "Maybe. I didn't do this with Caelan. I was already in school, and he moved into an apartment."

Claude hmms. "Still before training camp. I can go with Cameron when he moves in."

Danny leans his shoulder against Claude instead of kissing him in the middle of Caleb's dorm's lobby. He knows they're serious, but Cameron still has two more years of high school left, which means Claude's talking about a future farther away than anything they've really talked about so far.

Claude puts an arm around his shoulders. In casual clothes and hanging around, they're nearly indistinguishable from the parents wandering in and out. Even the fact that they're both men is barely garnering them a second glance.

"I love you," Danny says quietly.

Claude's face lights up. Maybe Danny should say the words more often. "Me too," he says, just as quietly.

"If you're done," Caleb says, "I'm ready to go." There's something just short of a smirk on his face.

Claude's arm slides off of Danny's shoulders slowly. "Let's go haul your stuff around again."

The drive home is nice, idle chit chat and Danny letting Claude control the radio, Caleb an easy presence in the back seat. It's a taste of what it's going to be like in the fall, driving himself and Caleb back and forth across the river.

It takes them less time to unload the car than it did to load it, no one else they have to maneuver around and fewer stairs up to the second floor, and pretty soon they have Caleb's boxes stacked in a corner of his room.

"I put sheets on the bed," Danny says, waving at it. "If you hate the furniture, we can change it."

"Don't be shy," Claude says, "I made him buy me new furniture the first time I moved in."

"I think it'll be fine," Caleb says.

"Do you want help unpacking?" Danny asks.

"No," Caleb says. "I can get it."

Danny nods. "Okay. Well, don't feel like you have to hide out up here. This is your home too. The cleaning ladies come on Wednesday, but pick up after yourself or keep your door closed. No parties when Cameron has school the next day. If you bring someone home," Danny starts, and then rethinks how he's going to finish that sentence; he can't very well tell Caleb to keep it to his room when he has no intention of doing that with Claude. "Use your judgement," he finally decides on, pointedly ignoring Claude's snickers, "about what's appropriate to do where."

Caleb actually laughs. "Are you going to follow that rule too?"

Danny says, "Yes," and Claude says, "No."

"Yes," Danny says more firmly. "We will."

Caleb doesn't look like he believes it, but he nods and they leave him to his unpacking.

"You don't really mean that, right?" Claude asks as they go down the stairs. "I really want to have sex in the kitchen again someday."

Danny wants that too. He turns and kisses Claude, having to lean up more than usual with Claude on the stairs above him. "He and Cameron won't be here all the time."

Claude brightens up. "Really?"

"Really."

Claude leans down and kisses him again. "Want to go make out on the couch?"

Danny grins at him. "Yes." Cameron won't be home from school until later and Caleb will probably be a while unpacking.

They both end up half hard, but they don't do anything more than make out, Danny stretched out under Claude on the couch. By the time Caleb comes downstairs, they're sitting up, leaning against each other watching a forgettable action movie Claude found when he started flipping channels.

"Is this the kind of excitement I can expect living here?" Caleb asks.

"Yep," Claude says cheerfully. He gestures at the other end of the couch. "You can watch with us if you want."

Caleb sends a skeptical look at the movie, but sits down anyway.

"I'm glad you're here," Danny says. He can't fix everything for Caleb, but maybe this will be enough, a house full of love and people he can lean on while he gets through college.

"We're glad you're here," Claude corrects. And that's even better, the two of them a solid team and offering what support they can to Caleb as much as they do for the boys.

Caleb nods solemnly. "Me too."


End file.
